La reine du jeu
by Diabolic Queen
Summary: Hermione décide de continuer ses études dans une université londonienne moldue. Qui est donc ce mystérieux brun qui lui semble si familier ? Et si ce jeune homme l'emportait dans un jeu bien dangereux ? Et si Hermione devenait la reine et lui le pion ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà ma toute première fanfiction qui sera un Draymione comme c'est le cas de beaucoup :) (en même temps c'est le meilleur couple qui existe !) L'histoire se passera post-Poudlard, elle ne prendra pas en compte l'épilogue du 7e tome, et si le rating M n'est pas vraiment nécessaire pour le moment il a de grandes chances de l'être pour la suite de l'histoire donc si vous prenez ma fic en route et que le chapitre 6 est en ligne vous serez prévenus ! ^^

Je répondrais aux reviews (en espérant en avoir ^^') dans le chapitre suivant la review ! Voilà voilà !

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**La reine du jeu**_

Prologue.

Depuis la chute de Lord Voldemort, la vie reprend doucement mais sûrement dans le monde des sorciers. Durant les trois années qui suivirent la victoire du Survivant, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna et Ginny aidèrent les Aurors à capturer les derniers Mangemorts et partisans de Vous Savez Qui. L'année suivante, après de multiples discussions et supplications d'Hermione, ils retournèrent tous à Poudlard afin de finir leurs études et d'obtenir leurs diplômes. Hermione obtenu bien entendu le sien avec uniquement des Optimals, tandis que les garçons eurent tous deux des Optimals en Métamorphose et en Défense contre les Forces du Mal accompagnés d'Efforts Exceptionnels dans le reste des matières, et ce même en Potions aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Ginny, quant à elle, réussit à sauter la 6e année, à passer directement en 7e année avec ses amis, et à obtenir son diplôme avec de meilleures notes que les garçons, à la plus grande satisfaction d'Hermione.

Leur orientation post-diplôme fut pour le moins difficile pour certains. Hermione décida de s'orienter vers des études de psychologie afin de comprendre le psychisme humain et donc d'aider les victimes traumatisées par la guerre et comprendre le fonctionnement psychique d'un tel embrigadement de la part de Voldemort. Ginny s'orienta quant à elle vers des études de médicomages afin d'aider les victimes corporelles de la guerre et se sentir utile. Pour les garçons ce fut plus compliqué. Harry et Ron qui se dirigeaient au départ vers des études pour devenir tous deux Aurors, estimèrent avoir assez jouer de rôle d'Auror et avoir assez vu de mages noirs et Mangemorts pour le reste de leurs vies et renoncèrent ainsi à cette carrière. Harry se découvrit une passion pour le dessin, qui lui permettait d'exprimer toutes ses émotions mais aussi de garder celles-ci secrètes, et se dirigea vers une fac d'arts. Ron décida de se tourner vers son amour de toujours : le Quidditch. Il se fit rapidement remarqué par un recruteur et jouait actuellement au poste de gardien dans une équipe régionale, les Faucons.

En parlant d'amour, vous vous demandez sûrement où en sont nos héros depuis tout ce temps ! Pour Harry et Ginny, leur histoire eut du mal à s'officialiser après la guerre, Harry étant trop secoué par celle-ci il refusait de s'impliquer dans quelques histoires que ce soit. Mais passer ses journées avec la fille dont il était secrètement amoureux eut raison de lui, et cela faisait deux ans qu'ils filaient le parfait amour, malgré le caractère disons prononcé de Ginny et les cicatrices d'Harry. Pour Hermione et Ron ce fut plus compliqué. Suite à leur baiser lors de la bataille finale ils se sont directement mis ensemble et ont vécu une magnifique histoire durant deux années jusqu'à ce que Ron, déstabilisé par le jeune âge auquel ils se sont mis en couple finit par rompre avec Hermione qui rompit tout contact avec lui durant six mois. Ron sauta cependant sur l'occasion de reprendre contact avec celle-ci après son anniversaire, ils se tournèrent autour durant six autres mois avant de se remettre ensemble, pour le bonheur de tous, et filaient le parfait amour depuis un an.

Nous étions la veille de la rentrée pour Hermione, Ginny et Harry. Ron avait déjà commencé ses entraînements deux semaines auparavant et ne reviendrait que dans une semaine. Hermione trouvait déjà le temps long mais elle n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait rester avec lui elle devait dès maintenant accepter ses longues absences à répétition, et ce avant que sa carrière ne s'envole car pour Hermione cela était certain : Ron était promis à un grand avenir dans le Quidditch. Et c'est en pensant à son amoureux qu'elle ferma les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil profond.


	2. Nouveau départ

Les pensées d'Hermione seront écrites en italique et les dialogues seront entre guillemets. En espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaise !

Hermione-drago33 : Les précisions dans le précédent chapitre ne sont pas toutes à retenir obligatoirement, c'était plus pour planter le décor qu'autre chose :) quoiqu'il en soit la suite est postée donc j'attends ton avis ;)

Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 1 : Nouveau départ

C'est également en pensant à son amoureux qu'elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, un sourire flottait sur son visage. Plus que six jours. Soudain la réalité la frappe de plein fouet. Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée. Aujourd'hui c'est son premier jour à l'université. Aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour de sa nouvelle vie. Nouveaux lieux, nouveaux savoirs, nouveaux trajets, nouveaux professeurs, nouveaux amis, nouvelles tenues. Bref, un mur tout blanc tout propre, prêt à être peint de milles couleurs.

Aujourd'hui c'est son premier jour en tant que femme. Et oui, notre petite Hermione a bien changé depuis les années à Poudlard. Finie la tignasse emmêlée qui a laissé place à une cascade soyeuse de boucles brunes qui dévalent en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Finis les vêtements informes comme les jeans et les sweats qui dissimulent son corps. Aujourd'hui Hermione s'assume. Vêtue d'une robe asymétrique rouge sang lui arrivant mi-cuisse devant et mi-mollet derrière qui dévoile une poitrine ronde et généreuse, agrémentée d'une fine ceinture marron qui ceint sa taille fine, elle finit de se maquiller. Oui vous avez bien lu, Hermione se maquille. Elle trace un trait noir sous ses yeux noisettes qu'elle étire au coin de ses paupières, allonge ses longs cils d'un coup de mascara et finit par tracer au rouge à lèvre couleur sang sa bouche pulpeuse. Oui, Hermione était devenue une véritable femme fatale. Mais ça, ses amis ne le savent pas encore. _« Nouvelle vie, nouvelle Hermione !_ » pense-t-elle en chaussant ses compensées marron. Elle attrape son sac en cuir et sort, radieuse, de son appartement.

En effet, à la fin de la guerre Hermione s'était achetée un petit studio dans le coin moldu de Londres. C'était un petit appartement certes mais elle n'avait pas besoin de plus d'espace et elle avait ressenti le besoin de retourner aux sources après toutes ces épreuves. Elle vivait donc seule en plein cœur de Londres et s'apprêtait à rejoindre l'université moldue de Londres. Au moins là-bas, elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur de vieilles connaissances, elle se ferait de nouveaux amis sans pouvoirs magiques et cela lui ferait du bien.

C'est donc sous les notes de « Te extraño » qu'elle pénétra dans le métro direction BirkBeck College. Elle avait tellement hâte d'apprendre les fonctionnements du cerveau humain, d'avoir son diplôme de psychologue afin de pouvoir ouvrir son cabinet sur le Chemin de Traverse. A peine arrivée, elle est embarquée par le flot ininterrompu d'élèves, elle écoute attentivement le discours de chacun des intervenants, et y rencontre une jeune métisse nommée Sonia. Le contact passe de suite, elles font le chemin ensemble et se quittent avec regret. C'est exténuée mais heureuse qu'Hermione rentre chez elle, la tête remplie d'informations. Son cœur bondit en voyant le nom de Ron s'afficher sur l'écran de son portable. Oui, Ron avait appris à utiliser un téléphone portable pour pouvoir joindre sa dulcinée lors de ses déplacements fréquents. Elle répondit et lui raconta toute excitée sa journée, il se réjouit pour elle et lui promit de venir chez elle dès qu'il serait rentré, elle raccrocha en lui murmurant un je t'aime, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'endort sans difficulté dans son grand lit vide.

Lorsqu'elle se réveille le lendemain, elle saute de son lit surexcitée, s'habille rapidement et sort en sautillant de chez elle, rayonnante de bonheur et croisant les doigts pour tomber sur Sonia à la fac. Signe du destin, elle retrouve celle-ci dans sa trame de métro. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendent à merveille, et se racontent mutuellement leur passé, Hermione passant sous silence l'aspect magique du sien ainsi que la guerre. Deuxième jour de cours, une réunion est prévue en fin de journée, sensée leur apprendre le fonctionnement de ce qu'ils appellent l'ENT, à savoir le site internet de l'université. Cette réunion ne verra jamais le doux visage de nos jeunes demoiselles. Et oui, à peine arrivée Hermione se dévergonde et sèche les cours ! Depuis la fin de la guerre Hermione a fait une promesse aux autres ainsi qu'à elle-même : celle de profiter de la vie autant qu'elle le peut. Et c'est ainsi que nous retrouvons notre Hermione allongée dans le parc de l'université en train de rire et bavarder gaiement avec Sonia, ses Raybans posées sur son nez de lutin. Elles apprirent le matin même que c'était aux élèves de confectionner leur emploi du temps pour le semestre et envisageaient leur année ensemble.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle, Hermione et Sonia se retrouvaient chaque matin, passaient leurs journées ensemble et rentraient gaiement ayant hâte d'être le lendemain pour enfin se retrouver. Les jeunes filles se complétaient à la perfection, avaient le même avis, les mêmes goûts, les mêmes histoires, bref elles s'entendaient à merveille. Dimanche matin arrive, Hermione se réveille avant que son portable ne sonne, elle file sous la douche, se prépare avec précaution car aujourd'hui elle va enfin retrouver son amoureux qu'elle n'a pas vu depuis presque un mois. Elle revêt un bustier bleu faisant ressortir sa généreuse poitrine qu'elle assortit à une mini-jupe moulante noire découvrant ses longues jambes fuselées. Treize heures sonnent en même temps que retentit le bruit de la sonnette, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et ouvre la porte de son studio pour se jeter sur son amoureux et le couvrir de baisers. Leurs retrouvailles furent explosives et ils purent enfin montrer à l'autre à quel point il lui avait manqué, ils se quittèrent sur un doux je t'aime plus que tout, Ron devant rentrer retrouver sa mère qui l'avait harcelé de messages durant leurs retrouvailles. Tout semblerait parfait, si elle n'avait pas appris que Ron repartait une semaine en France pour rencontrer un coach français qui l'avait remarqué. Ces séparations coup sur coup furent très dures à supporter pour Hermione, d'autant plus qu'elle avait appris par la presse la venue d'un nouveau membre féminin dans l'équipe de Ron qui s'était bien gardé de lui en parler et de lui dire qu'ils flirtaient ensemble. Ces cachotteries, Hermione ne put les supporter et une violente dispute éclata entre les deux amoureux la veille du départ de Ron. Au retour de celui-ci il se fit froid et distant, Hermione ne pouvant se résoudre à déprimer pour lui finit par lui demander s'il l'aimait toujours et obtient ceci pour réponse « Je préfère qu'on en parle en face ». Le message était plutôt clair. Elle entra dans une colère sourde, froide. Elle lui imposa de se voir la semaine suivante, et ne reçut des nouvelles que le mercredi au matin, ce qui la rendit furieuse car Ron savait pertinemment qu'elle avait cours uniquement trois jours par semaine, mercredi, jeudi et vendredi, et qu'elle finissait donc tard ces jours-là. Hermione se tranforma en Herminator comme disait si bien Ginny et Sonia, Ginny qui ayant appris toutes ces histoires avec la collègue de Ron s'était rangée du côté de Hermione et envisageait même de renier son frère.

Le samedi tant redouté arriva. Hermione s'était habillée de façon à la fois sobre mais qui mettait également en valeur ses atouts corporels comme pour dire à Ron « regarde ce que tu perds espèce d'imbécile! ». Ron eut une heure de retard, et lorsqu'Hermione lui ouvrit, le visage fermé, il sembla mal à l'aise, désorienté. S'engagea alors une discussion pour le moins désagréable pour Ron, il se prit en pleine figure tous les sacrifices secrets qu'Hermione fit par amour pour lui, elle n'obtient comme réponse que deux choses :

« Je sais qu'en te quittant je ne trouverais jamais mieux que toi »

« Je n'ai rien à te reprocher, tu as été parfaite durant toutes ces années, je te remercie de m'avoir aimé et supporté tout le long »

Ce à quoi elle lui avait répondu en éclatant d'un rire glacial que « par amour je peux supporter beaucoup ». Ce fut le coup fatal pour Ron qui se leva, et dit au revoir à Hermione d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les larmes roulées sur les joues de l'homme avec qui elle avait projeté d'emménager le mois prochain avant de refermer la porte. Le barrage céda et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues pâles. Mais ce n'étaient pas des larmes de peine ou de tristesse, juste de soulagement, de libération. C'était fini.


	3. Renouveau

Chapitre 2 : Renouveau

Le temps filait à vitesse grand V, Hermione s'épanouissait entièrement dans sa vie d'étudiante moldue et s'entendait réellement bien avec Sonia. Elle participa au week-end d'intégration de son université, ce qui lui permit de rencontrer beaucoup d'autres étudiants avec qui elle noua des liens plutôt solides, mais rien de comparable avec ceux qui la liaient à Sonia. L'adage « ce qui se passe au WEI reste au WEI » nous empêche malheureusement de divulguer plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé durant ces deux jours. Hermione apprit par la presse que Ron sortait avec Anna, sa fameuse collègue de travail. Cette annonce l'a mise en hors d'elle. Il avait osé lui mentir en la regardant droit dans les yeux ce petit cancrelat ! « Ce n'est qu'une simple amie de travail, je m'en fiche d'elle ! » qu'il lui avait dit, c'est ça ouais ! Moi aussi j'embrasse souvent mes amis de la fac ! Quel menteur !

Hermione pensa que Sonia allait devenir folle en apprenant qu'elle n'avait pas de profil « Faïssebouque ». Cette dernière s'empressa donc de lui en créer un, et Hermione doit se l'avouer mais elle est rapidement devenue accro à ce réseau en ligne sur lequel tout le monde communique avec tout le monde et elle réussit à convertir Ginny et Harry de s'en créer un afin qu'ils restent mieux en contact, car entre les études respectives de chacun et les histoires de couple des derniers ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour se voir même s'ils s'appelaient régulièrement, ce n'est pas pareil mais c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Hermione était passionnée par la psychologie du développement et la psychologie clinique, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la psychologie sociale, beaucoup trop redondante et sans réelle réponse aux problèmes posés à son goût. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps et de ses cours avec Sonia et s'épanouissait de jour en jour. Cependant, elle avait une interrogation qu'elle ne parvenait à résoudre. Pendant son TD de statistiques elle avait remarqué un garçon dès le premier jour, elle s'était même dit « Plutôt pas mal du tout... Dommage qu'il ait l'air si méprisant. », et elle avait depuis ce jour la certitude de le connaître sans pour autant parvenir à retrouver le contexte de leur rencontre. Lui aussi avait l'air de la connaître vu la manière qu'il avait de la fixer à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Ce bel inconnu la troublait, mais ne parvenant à résoudre cette énigme, elle la relégua au fond de son cerveau et se concentra sur la prochaine soirée étudiante qui était prévue en novembre, quelques jours avant son anniversaire.

Elle avait prévu d'inviter Ginny, Lavande (avec qui elle avait réussi à s'entendre suite à leur collaboration contre les Mangemorts) ainsi que Parvatil et Padma (qui étaient des amies proches de Lavande et dont elle s'était par conséquent également rapprochée). Mais au dernier moment, Padma dut se désister, Hermione se trouvant avec une place en trop sur les bras, mit une annonce à la fac en disant qu'elle revendait une place pour la soirée du vendredi. Elle eut très rapidement une réponse, mais une réponse qui la prit au dépourvu, et c'est vraiment peu dire. Elle reçut un soir un message « inbox » sur Facebook, elle ouvrit sa boîte de réception et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en lisant le nom de Luna Lovegood comme auteur du message ! Luna, SA Luna était dans la même fac qu'elle et elle ne l'avait même pas remarquée ! Il faut dire qu'ils étaient 900 élèves rien qu'en première année et qu'elle avait perdu contact avec Luna à la suite de la guerre. Coup du destin, elle n'allait certainement pas la laisser filer une seconde fois, elles s'échangèrent donc leurs coordonnées et se promirent de se retrouver à la soirée étudiante.

Elles devaient toutes les quatre se retrouver chez Lavande pour y manger et se préparer ensemble, avant d'aller à la soirée. Tout se passa à merveille, elles dînèrent en riant, se préparèrent avec précaution et se mirent en route pour la péniche sur la Tamise sur laquelle avait lieu la soirée. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Une fois arrivées devant la péniche, elles présentèrent une à une leurs cartes d'identité. Hermione qui était la dernière du groupe se vit refuser l'accès à la soirée car elle ne serait majeure que dans trois jours. Elle n'y croyait pas tant cela était bête ! Le videur la prenant pour une imbécile elle s'énerva et partit comme une furie, Ginny, Lavande et Padma la suivant en silence, embarrassées et déçues. Elles décidèrent, ayant été refusées à la soirée étudiante, de faire leur propre soirée toutes les quatre et de s'amuser quand même ! Ce fut une bien folle soirée il faut l'admettre ! Elles burent, dansèrent, chantèrent, firent un karaoké de tous les films de Disney (Hermione pouvait ENFIN profiter de ses connaissances en matière de films moldues, quel bonheur!) et prirent un nombre incalculable de photos. Photos qui finirent toutes par atterrir sur Facebook, au plus grand plaisir de certains.

Rentrant le lendemain matin chez elle avec sa toute première gueule de bois, Hermione encore grisée de la veille, s'allongea dans son lit et dormit jusqu'au lendemain matin. Plus qu'un jour. Un jour et elle serait enfin majeure ! Le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Rufus Onfray avait abaissé la majorité à dix-huit ans, afin de suivre le modèle français car ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont majeurs plutôt que les français buvaient plus que les anglais, bien au contraire. Elle ne pourra plus se faire recaler en boîte de nuit, elle pourra acheter légalement de l'alcool et faire tout ce dont elle a envie sans entrave !

Le jour tant attendu arriva. Dès son réveil une tonne de messages l'attendait. Ses amis les plus proches lui avaient envoyer un sms pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Celui de Ginny lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Que ferait-elle sans elle décidément ! Quant au reste de ses amis, ils lui laissèrent un message sur son « mur » sur Facebook. Cela lui fit plaisir même si les messages n'étaient pas là parce qu'ils connaissaient sa date d'anniversaire. Elle se demanda si Ron oserait lui envoyer un message de bon anniversaire, après tout il avait osé le faire pendant l'année où ils s'étaient séparés. Au cours de la journée, le message qui l'aura le plus remuée restera encore celui de Mm Weasley, totalement inattendu, d'autant plus qu'elle lui avait envoyé sur son téléphone portable ! Ron avait dû lui apprendre à s'en servir pour le contacter lorsqu'il était en déplacement, en employant les mêmes arguments qu'elle lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé cette solution. Elle était tellement sous le choc qu'elle ne répondit que dans la soirée, elle obtient en réponse « C'est normal, on t'aime ma belle, gros bisous ». Elle fondit en larmes. Mme Weasley lui manquait. Vivement le week-end prochain, elle avait prévu de fêter son anniversaire avec tous ses amis sorciers chez Lavande. Ils lui manquaient tous malgré ses nouvelles amitiés et elle avait besoin de retrouver son univers magique. Vivement le week-end prochain.


	4. Coup de foudre

Chapitre 3 : « Comme en amour, il existe des coups de foudre en amitié » [Musso]

Plus que deux semaines et Hermione devra présenter le premier mémoire de sa courte vie. Un mémoire d'une dizaine de pages sur un métier de la psychologie, quelle angoisse ! Souffrant du syndrome de la page blanche, elle ferme son traitement de texte pour ouvrir sa page Facebook, c'est alors qu'elle tomba sur le statut de Luna à qui elle n'avait pas adressé la parole depuis son anniversaire. « Mémoire, mon beau mémoire dis moi qui est dans la merde ? C'est moi car tu n'avances décidément pas ! »

Ce statut arracha un rire à la jeune fille. Décidément Luna ne changerait jamais ! Toujours aussi dingue ! Elle se rendit compte que l'adolescente si étrange lui manquait malgré tout, elle décida de reprendre contact avec elle via le fameux statut. Commença ainsi une bien étrange correspondance qui se transforma rapidement en une amitié sincère et plus solide que le diamant. Il faut dire que le fait d'avoir des ennemis communs telle que la psychologie sociale ça crée des liens ! Hermione s'amusait comme une folle à répondre aux commentaires délurés de son amie fraîchement retrouvée et commença à correspondre avec elle via messages privés et ce, jusque tard dans la nuit (ou tôt le matin, c'est une question de point de vue). Lorsque Luna lui annonça qu'elle ramènerait des macarons faits maison le lendemain cela scella leur amitié à tout jamais. Elles devaient se retrouver le lendemain dans le sous sol de la fac donnant accès aux amphithéâtres. Quinze heures, heure du rendez-vous, Hermione erre dans le sous-sol vide guettant Luna ou du moins sa silhouette si particulière, sans succès. Elle finit par appeler Luna sur son portable.

« Allô Luna ? »

« Oui ? »

« Ben tu es où ? »

« Bah au sous-sol et toi ? »

« Bah moi aussi ! Mais je te vois pas ! »

« Mais moi non plus ! »

« Ah.. Attends.. Si, si, ça y est ! Je te vois ! »

Les deux amies se rejoignirent en riant, décidément il n'y avait qu'elles deux pour ne pas se voir à quatre mètres de distance l'une de l'autre dans un sous-sol vide ! Elles finirent par s'installer confortablement sur des bancs et entamèrent la boîte de macarons faits par Luna. C'est à la suite de cette expérience qu'Hermione baptisa Luna « Reine des macarons » ! Les deux jeunes filles discutèrent, rirent, se déballèrent mutuellement leurs vies durant des heures. Hermione qui redoutait que leur complicité soit faussée par les écrans et le virtuel en fût bien surprise ! Elles étaient encore plus complices en vrai, si cela était possible ! C'est également ce jour-là qu'Hermione présenta Sonia à Luna, entre qui le contact passa également immédiatement pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione.

Hermione, limite addictive à Facebook désormais, décida pour finir tranquillement cette semaine un peu mouvementée, de passer son dimanche soir sur Facebook à rire et discuter avec Luna et Sonia. Soudain, une nouvelle demande d'ajout s'affiche. Il s'agit du mystérieux garçon du cours de statistiques. Hermione regarde attentivement sa photo de profil, elle en est désormais persuadée elle connaît ce jeune homme. Ce regard noisette elle le reconnaît sans parvenir à mettre de visage ou de nom sur son propriétaire. Elle décide donc d'accepter la demande de celui-ci, dans l'espoir de trouver la solution à son intuition.

Elle se met alors à naviguer sur son profil et découvre avec stupeur et amusement que lui aussi n'avait pu rentrer dans la boîte lors de la dernière soirée étudiante, celui-ci ayant son anniversaire seulement début décembre ! Elle commenta donc le statut qu'il avait dédié à ce contre-temps, débuta alors une drôle de correspondance. Celui-ci lui demanda si elle n'était pas dans le même cours de statistiques que lui car il se rappelait d'une jeune femme me ressemblant étrangement qui avait montré son message sur la page de la soirée à ses amies durant le fameux cours (quand je vous disais qu'Hermione se dévergondait!). Hermione se mit à rire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, car ce fut bien elle en effet. Soudain, la fenêtre de discussion instantanée avec le jeune homme s'ouvre :

« Je n'aurais jamais dû regarder tes photos ! »

« C'est ce que cela donne lorsque l'on se fait recaler de la soirée de la fac ! »

« On se déchaîne ailleurs c'est ça ? »

« Absolument ! Tant pis pour les autres, nous on s'est bien éclatées à notre soirée VIP ! »

« Mais je crois me souvenir de toi, tu aurais pas dit au videur « QUOI MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? » avec un air scandalisé et tout ? »

Hermione rit en se rappelant la scène et rougit en pensant que cet inconnu l'avait vue faire sa crise de colère face au videur de la boîte.

« Si, si c'était bien moi ! Mais j'étais sidérée je croyais vraiment qu'il me faisait une blague ! Je suis tombée des nues ce soir là ! »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Je compatis ayant fait partie de la toute première vague des recalés je t'assure qu'on y croyait pas non plus !

Je suis désolé de t'abandonner de la sorte mais je vais dans mon lit là, tu penses que c'est possible que l'on continue par SMS? »

Hermione réfléchit. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver qui se cachait derrière le nom de Noël Humphrey. Garder contact avec était la seule solution, et puis il était plutôt pas mal et le courant passait bien entre eux, au diable la prudence ! Hermione donna donc son numéro de portable au fameux brun mystérieux.

La conversation qui s'en suit fut pour le moins inattendue mais loin d'être désagréable.


	5. L'amour du jeu

Chapitre 4 : L'amour du jeu.

« Je viens de comprendre pourquoi tu me marques autant à chaque fois que je te vois ! Ton rouge à lèvres rouge sang ! »

Allongée, un sourire étalé sur son visage Hermione rit en lisant ce message. Ginny l'avait bien prévenue ! « La couleur rouge attire autant les hommes que les taureaux ! Et puis vu tes lèvres tu peux largement te permettre d'en mettre ! Tu vas en faire des ravages ! ».

« Ah oui, mon fameux rouge à lèvres de femme fatale ! »

« Oui femme fatale c'est le mot exact ! Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche ! Et y aurait-il un homme au bout de ces lèvres pulpeuses ? »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était qu'il était direct. Mais c'est ce qui plu à Hermione justement, elle qui avait passé ses années à Poudlard à se tourner autour avec Ron elle était contente de se trouver face à un homme qui sache enfin ce qu'il voulait et qui n'avait pas peur de le dire !

« Plus depuis certains mensonges, et toi ? Y a-t-il une femme aux longs ongles au bout de ces adorables piques ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu as les ongles longs mais mes piques sont à ta disposition ! »

_Intéressant,_ songea Hermione. C'était un garçon tout à fait charmant, qui l'avait repérée longtemps auparavant sans pour autant avoir osé l'aborder, et avec qui le courant passait très bien. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? La vie est si courte après tout !

« Tu cherches quoi exactement comme genre de relation avec les hommes ? »

_Aie... La question qui fâche..._

__Hermione décida d'opter pour la franchise et l'honnêteté, si cela ne lui plaisait pas tant pis pour lui ! Ca voudrait simplement dire qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde !

« Eh bien, je suis plutôt du genre posée et à m'attacher facilement, mais pour être tout à fait honnête aujourd'hui je ne suis pas vraiment sûre de savoir ce que je veux réellement. Je cherche surtout à profiter de la vie, mais cela n'exclue pas pour autant de me poser avec un garçon ! Et toi ? »

« Exactement pareil ! Je te propose qu'on continue comme ça et que l'on voit ce que cela donne ! »

« C'est la meilleure solution il me semble ! Il faut par contre que nous établissions certaines règles pour éviter les malentendus »

« Entièrement d'accord ! J'en propose deux : la première sera de toujours penser au plaisir de l'autre avant le sien, la seconde sera l'amour du secret. »

« L'amour du secret ? Une relation secrète.. Hum.. Cela peut avoir son charme ! J'en imposerais donc également deux : la première ne jamais rien faire quelque chose qui puisse blesser l'autre, et je ne suis pas du genre à partager. »

« Oh ! Tu serais du genre possessive? »

« Possessive non, mais je ne partage pas mes jouets avec la Terre entière. C'est soit moi et personne d'autre soit les autres mais seulement les autres ! »

« J'accepte tes conditions ! Le pacte est signé ! »

Si seulement ils savaient dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués...

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit. Le lendemain dès son réveil, Hermione reçut des messages de Noël, « Allez femme fatale on se réveille ! Tu commences à me manquer ! ». Ces petites attentions arrachèrent un sourire rêveur à notre jeune sorcière. Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi toute la journée et ce, durant un mois entier. Ils s'entendaient à merveille, ce qui surpris Hermione qui n'était pas habituée à avoir une telle connexion avec un garçon qui lui plaisait, Ron et elle n'étaient pas vraiment sur la même planète.

Ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient également TD de psychologie du développement ensemble, et se donnèrent donc rendez-vous après celui-ci le mercredi qui suivit. « Demain je viendrais en rampant s'il le faut ! », _il est vraiment adorable_, pensa Hermione un sourire attendrie sur les lèvres. De fil en aiguille de leurs discussions, elle se rendit compte que contrairement à l'assurance que le jeune homme affichait il était en réalité très intimidé par elle et avait peur de la décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur, ce qui plut notre sorcière qui gardait ainsi le contrôle de la situation.

Le lundi soir, Hermione devait garder le petit garçon de sa voisine. Ce n'était pas un job qui payait des millions de gallions mais elle se faisait tout de même assez d'argent pour subvenir aux besoins d'une jeune sorcière étudiante et même faire régulièrement du shopping avec Sonia et Luna ! Elle prévint donc Noël qu'elle ne lui répondrait plus à partir de 16h30 jusqu'aux environs de 19h.

« Ah ouais comme ça tu m'abandonnes ? »

« Mais nan mais je n'ai pas le choix ! Je t'envoie un sms dès que je sors, promis ! »

« Bon comme ça, ça marche ma joueuse préférée ! A ce soir femme fatale, j'essaierais de ne pas trop penser à toi... »

_Mon dieu ce qu'il peut me faire craquer..._

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Hermione trouva le temps étrangement long pendant son babysitting et se sentit libre lorsque la mère de l'enfant rentra. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle avait reçu un message de Noël durant celui-ci : « En fait ça me manque de te textoter ! ». Ce message fit apparaître un sourire rayonnant sur le visage de notre petite sorcière, d'autant plus lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il lui avait envoyé au bout d'une petite demi-heure. _Malheureusement pour toi, je ne serais pas disponible ce soir non plus ! Ce soir c'est opéra !, _songea-t-elle. Lorsqu'elle prévint le jeune homme, la réaction ne se fit pas attendre et elle dût promettre qu'elle se rattraperait lors de leur rendez-vous de mercredi. Lorsqu'elle sortit de l'opéra et après avoir lu les quelques dizaines de messages de Noël, elle lui envoya : « Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ? ». La réponse fut instantanée :

« Si ! Un truc de fou ! Embrasse moi alors pour te faire pardonner ! »

Et ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi jusqu'au bout de la nuit, comme la veille, comme pendant la journée et comme les prochains jours et nuits à venir.

Mercredi arriva enfin avec son lot d'émotions contradictoires : l'excitation, l'empressement, l'appréhension, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, la peur que la réalité ne soit pas à la hauteur du virtuel et j'en passe. Hermione arriva comme à son habitude à ce cours-ci avec son quart d'heure de retard. Noël lui avait gardé une place à côté de lui, malheureusement pour eux une amie en commun, Louise, avait pris la place entre eux et les séparait donc durant le cours. Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils continuèrent donc de correspondre par SMS ! Ou plutôt il continua à lui donner chaud, dévergondant une fois de plus notre petite Hermione qui, rouge pivoine, rentra dans son jeu. Sentant son regard insistant sur elle, elle tourna le regard vers lui et leurs regards s'accrochèrent alors, comme si rien d'autre n'existait que lui et elle. Elle fut saisie par l'immense intensité de ce regard et ne put le soutenir très longtemps sous peine de céder à ses pulsions et de se jeter sur lui en plein cours. Amusée par leur échange silencieux, elle demanda la signification de ce regard.

« C'est un regard qui dit que j'ai envie de toi »

_Oulalala, ce cours va être loooong... !_

Soudain, c'est l'heure de la libération ! Noël range rapidement ses affaires tandis qu'Hermione, d'humeur joueuse, prend tout son temps pour ranger son ordinateur et mettre ses multiples couches de vêtements sous l'oeil impatient de ce premier. Ils sortirent côte à côte de l'université avant de se diriger vers le parc situé à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Ils firent le chemin en discutant et riant de tout et de rien, Noël semblant tout de même maladroit, comme s'il ne savait pas comment agir avec Hermione, troublé par sa proximité avec la jeune fille. Ils finirent par trouver un banc à l'écart et y déposèrent leurs affaires. Leurs regards se croisèrent mais pas un n'osait franchir la distance qui les séparait encore. On va pas y passer toute la journée ! Au diable les convenances ! ,songea la jeune fille avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres rouges sur celles du jeune homme.

Comme rassuré, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille et la serra de toutes ses forces contre lui, une manière de se convaincre que non, il ne rêvait pas, il tenait bien la fille qui hantait ses rêves depuis des semaines dans ses bras et embrassait ces lèvres qui l'obsédaient tant avec une passion rarement égalée, comme pour se les approprier. Il remonta ses mains le long du dos de la jeune sorcière, et fourra ses mains dans sa chevelure bouclée et découvrit avec plaisir leur toucher soyeux. De ses lèvres il passa à son cou, et inspira profondément son odeur si particulière, afin de marquer au fer rouge dans sa mémoire ce parfum enivrant qui caractérisait Hermione. Enfin elle était à lui. Ils finirent par rompre leur étreinte et se regardèrent en souriant, le souffle court. Noël s'assit sur le banc, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes après ce baiser foudroyant.

Hermione prit alors de l'assurance et s'assit à califourchon sur lui, un sourire dangereux aux lèvres. Les yeux remplis de défi, elle approche ses lèvres, tentatrice, et s'arrête comme pour lui dire « si tu me veux va falloir venir me chercher ! ». Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter, laissant ses mains parcourir le dos, les fesses et la chevelure de la jeune fille tandis que les mains de celle-ci explorait le torse du jeune homme et ses lèvres partirent à la recherche du cou, puis des lobes de ce dernier. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un gémissement rauque s'échappa de la gorge du jeune étudiant suivi d'un cambrement de son corps afin de mieux se fondre avec celui de la jeune fille qui aimait tant le provoquer.

Sentant le jeu reprendre le dessus, le jeune homme chercha lui aussi ses point faibles. C'est ainsi qu'Hermione se retrouva avec un magnifique suçon sur la nuque qui lui valut plus tard les moqueries de Ginny et Luna. Le temps passa à une vitesse éclair, cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre lorsque soudain le portable de Noël sonna.

« Allô Papa ? … Oui oui j'arrive, je pars de la fac là … Oui, le prof nous a retenu à cause de l'approche des examens et tout ça … Oui oui Papa j'arrive ! »

« Bon ben je suis obligé de filer... Je serais bien resté assis ici avec toi toute la journée encore ! »

« Eh bien allons-y ! De toute façon moi aussi je dois y aller, mon amant m'attend à la maison ! »

« Pardon ? »

« Je parlais de mon mémoire espèce de banane ! Pas la peine d'être jaloux de lui hein ! »

Et ils rentrèrent ensemble en riant. Hermione, à peine arrivée chez elle, s'écroula sur son lit et s'endormit de bien-être et de bonheur. Elle s'éveilla sur les coups de 19heures, et découvrit avec plaisir qu'elle avait de nouveaux messages de Noël. Cependant, le mystère sur son lien avec lui restait entier ! Elle qui comptait profiter de leur rendez-vous pour le cuisiner un peu c'est réussi ! Amusée, elle fila sous la douche, se prépara rapidement un dîner, souhaita une bonne nuit à Noël et s'endormit d'un sommeil rempli de petits hérissons.

_« La vie est décidément bien belle, j'ai un garçon adorable et qui me plaît, qui est totalement à mes pieds, et je vais fêter ma majorité dans trois jours avec mes meilleurs amis. Oui, elle est même merveilleuse. »_


	6. Joyeux anniversaire petite sorcière !

Lana NEMESIS : merci beaucoup, j'essaie de publier la suite au plus vite !

Tiite-DiiDii : Ahaha pas de raisons que tu ais en avance la suite ! ;) promis la suite arrive vite ! 3

Chapitre 5 : Joyeux anniversaire petite sorcière !

Samedi arriva à toute vitesse pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Cette journée allait être chargée ! Elle avait rendez-vous à 9h chez Lavande avec Ginny pour participer à un cours de « gym-zumba », elle devait ensuite faire la carte d'anniversaire de Lavande, rentrer chez elle pour se préparer, manger et rejoindre ses amis dans un bar dans le centre de Londres pour débuter la soirée. Le cours de zumba ne fut pas à la hauteur des espérances de Ginny et Hermione, qui rentrèrent déçues et pas du tout fatiguées, contrairement à Lavande qui était pour une raison obscure en nage. Elles filèrent ensuite acheter la perruque pour Hermione qui avait parié avec Lauriane, une de ses amies sorcières, de se déguiser en Britney Spears et de danser ainsi sur Womanizer. Hermione et Ginny coururent chez cette dernière afin d'écrire cette carte qu'elles n'avaient même pas commencée à remplir ainsi que son enveloppe qu'elles tapissèrent de traces de rouge à lèvres. Hermione rentra en quatrième vitesse chez elle, se doucha, mangea rapidement et hop, la revoilà sur le quai du métro, à l'heure pour une fois ! Elle y avait rendez-vous avec Neville et son meilleur ami, Max, qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Les garçons arrivèrent, en retard, et les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Ils finirent par arriver et rejoingnirent : Lavande, Ginny, Harry, Padma, Lucas, Charlotte, et d'autres de leurs amis sorciers.

Arrivés au bar, ils découvrirent une petite pièce très intime ainsi que les noms délurés des coktails tels que Némo ou Bugs Bunny, servis en guise de verres dans des biberons, bref le thème du passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte était parfaitement respecté ! Une fois que toux furent servis, débuta le traditionnel jeu de questions sur les dessins animés de notre enfance. Hermione remporta fièrement trois sucettes à sa table qui en comptabilisa au total quatre, le rire était au rendez-vous. S'ensuit alors le moment tant attendu du gâteau ! C'était le père de Lavande, qui est pâtissier, qui l'avait réalisé, il était tout simplement à tomber mais malheureusement trop gros pour le petit nombre d'invités qu'ils étaient et durent en laisser une bonne partie au bar pour ne pas le perdre. Ce fut ensuite le retour chez Lavande où ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à danser, rire, manger, boire, vivre en fait ! Certains partirent par les premiers métros, il ne restait plus pour les filles que Lavande, Ginny et Hermione, et pour les garçons, Neville, Max et Harry. Le moment du coucher se termina en bataille de coussins puis en bataille pour la plus grande couette, et tous finirent par tomber un par un dans les bras de Morphée. Ginny et Hermione restèrent jusque tard le lendemain chez Lavande afin de l'aider à ranger mais surtout pour récupérer un minimum avant de rentrer chacune chez elles, heureuses.

Depuis vendredi, Hermione n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Noël et elle commençait à se poser des questions. Que se passait-il ? S'était-il lassé de lui courir après ? Elle était perdue, mais heureusement son anniversaire lui avait faite oublié cette absence jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive en fin de journée : « J'ai envie de toi ». Troublant. Elle était heureuse, il pensait à elle et avait envie d'elle mais elle aurait tout de même préféré un Tu me manques. Mais bon, ne soyons pas trop exigeante ! Il était revenu c'était le principal. Et comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine ils discutèrent toute la soirée.

Nouveau message de Luna :

« Alors ta soirée ? »

« Tout simplement magique ! Mais mes yeux ne demandent qu'à se fermer, je crois que je vais pas tenir très longtemps ce soir... On se retrouve à la fac demain et on se texto demain matin de toute façon ! »

Hermione se coucha des étoiles plein les yeux, des images plein la tête, le cœur gonflé de bonheur. Depuis longtemps elle ne faisait que vivre sa vie en passant à côté de celle-ci, aujourd'hui elle était VRAIMENT heureuse. Et cela faisait un bien fou. C'est sur ses paisibles pensées que notre sorcière bien aimée s'abandonna aux bras de Morphée.


	7. On ne choisit pas

Poom's : Ahaha ta review m'a bien faite rire ! En effet, Facebook est partout ! J'avais envie d'ajouter un peu de notre univers et de notre quotidien dans cette fanfic ^^

Quant au choix de mettre Drago dans la sélection je dois t'avouer qu'au départ j'ai hésité à le mettre, mais étant donné que ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir quels personnages sont concernés dans une fanfic lorsque je lis les détails je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'y mettre ^^

Et pour la longueur de mes chapitres je dois admettre qu'elle peut être très variable ! Tout dépend du contenu du chapitre. J'ai pris le parti de séparer chaque grande action de l'histoire en un chapitre car toujours par rapport à mon expérience j'ai remarqué que j'avais du mal à lire totalement un chapitre s'il était trop long d'où la longueur de mes chapitres ! (pour être tout à fait honnête au début je pensais qu'ils seraient encore plus courts que ça une fois mis en ligne !) Celui-ci est plus long que les autres j'espère qu'il te plaira !

Et merci pour ton encouragement, tes remarques et ta review ! :)

Mumz31-Neskouiik-Bura : Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur ! Comme promis j'essaie de publier le chapitre 6 rapidement, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! (j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire) Bonne lecture !

/!\ LEMON /!\

Chapitre 6 : On choisit à qui on donne son corps mais pas à qui on donne son cœur.

Dès le lendemain Noël repassa à l'attaque pour le plus grand plaisir de notre brunette.

« J'ai vraiment envie de te voir tu sais ? »

« Je sais ! Mais il faut savoir se laisser désirer, l'attente attise le désir n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais ouais mais tu sais demain je suis libre à partir de 10h30 hein ! Et je sais que tu n'as pas cours demain.. Tu veux pas qu'on se voit ? S'il te plaiiit ! »

« Hum.. Le problème c'est que le temps que tu rentres chez toi il sera pratiquement 11h30 et j'ai rendez-vous à 13h avec ma meilleure amie d'enfance, et se voir pour une petite heure... »

« Alleeeez vieeeens demaiiiiiiiin ! S'iiil te plaiiit ! J'en peux plus de te voir à la fac sans pouvoir te toucher ou t'embrasser ! »

« T'es trop mignon ! Mais je ne sais pas... »

« Réfléchis bien... »

« J'en ai marre de réfléchir ! »

« Eh ben ne réfléchis plus et viens me voir ! :D »

« Oui mais regarde la dernière fois on est resté 1h30 ensemble et c'était déjà court alors là... »

« C'est toujours mieux que rien ! Allez s'il te plaît ! »

« Erf... Si je te dis ça demain vers 9h ça te va mieux ? »

« Bah oui mais si tu me dis non je vais être dégoûté quoi... Bon allez je vais me coucher moi, ça va m'aider à penser à autre chose qu'à toi et le temps passera plus vite ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ça t'aidera vraiment à penser à autre chose mais bon ahahah fais de beaux rêves à demain ! »

« Arrête de me déconcentrer ! Bisous dans le cou et à demain 9h tu m'oublies pas hein ! »

« Demain 9h, c'est promis ! Je t'embrasse ! »

Hermione s'endormit avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, tout en sachant déjà qu'elle irait chez Noël le lendemain. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien lui refuser à celui-là, c'était effrayant ! Le lendemain en se réveillant elle découvrit avec attendrissement les messages de Noël, qui essayait toujours de la convaincre de venir. Lorsqu'elle lui fit part de sa venue le matin même il eut l'air si heureux et si rassuré que la jeune fille ne craqua que davantage pour ce dernier. _Il est vraiment attachant... On ne se connaît que depuis très peu de temps et pourtant on ne peut plus se passer l'un __de l'autre ! C'est totalement dingue !_, songea Hermione en brossant sa longue chevelure et terminant sa touche de maquillage : le fameux rouge à lèvres.

Pendant son voyage en métro, l'angoisse monta d'un cran. _Et si c'était un piège ? Et s'il ne venait pas me chercher ? Et si c'était un obsédé qui m'avait reconnue et qui avait décidé de __m'enlever puis de me séquestrer ? Après tout je ne le connais pas vraiment !_, pensa-t-elle dans sa panique habituelle lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans une situation inconnue et dont elle ne contrôlait pas la totalité. Lorsqu'elle arriva l'arrêt de Noël et qu'elle se trouva sur le quai, son cœur loupa un battement.

« Je suis arrivée, je suis sur le quai ! »

« D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite, je viens te chercher ! »

Et c'est la boule au ventre qu'elle attendit le jeune homme, remplie d'incertitudes et d'images sordides. Cependant, lorsqu'il apparut dans son champ de vision toute peur déserta son être et elle se sentit détendue comme rarement._ Il a vraiment une drôle d'influence sur moi..._ En l'apercevant, celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire qui ne fit que renforcer le sentiment de bien-être de la jeune sorcière. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'embrassa gentillement sur la joue avant de lui dire de le suivre. _Un baiser sur la joue ?_, remarqua-t-elle en sentant une pointe de déception pointer le bout de son nez. Il acheva de la mettre en confiance lorsqu'il se mit à jouer au guide touristique dans son quartier en lui présentant à sa droite les sculptures achetées par la mairie qui avaient fini par être utilisées comme un skatepark par les jeunes du coin, « Beaucoup de français et de touristes viennent dans ce quartier juste pour le voir tu sais ? », lui assura-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

En arrivant dans son appartement, Hermione découvrit qu'il possédait deux chiens tout à fait adorables. _Heureusement que je n'ai pas peur des chiens, il aurait pu me prévenir quand même !_ Puis, il entreprit de lui faire le tour du propriétaire, achevant celui-ci bien évidemment par la pièce la plus importante : sa chambre. Hermione se mit alors à l'aise, et sentit soudain une présence dans son dos avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était que Noël qui l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Elle se retourna pour lui sourire, sourire qui s'élargit lorsque ce dernier lui glissa à l'oreille « Alors où en étions nous la dernière fois déjà ?.. Ah oui ça y est je m'en souviens, tu étais en train de me rendre dingue ! Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de me venger ! », avant de se mettre à lui mordiller la peau du cou. Il avait en effet découvert l'un des points faibles de la jeune femme et ne se privait pas pour en abuser. Soudain, il relève la tête, leurs regards se croisent, s'accrochent, s'assombrissent, ils sont sur la même longueur d'onde plus rien n'importe à part leurs deux corps soudés, leurs deux cœurs battant à toute vitesse à l'unisson. C'est alors que leurs lèvres se scellent et entament le plus beau des ballets et la plus érotique des caresses. Tantôt s'embrassant, tantôt se mordillant, ils firent passer à l'autre toutes les émotions qu'ils ont ressenti durant la semaine passée, depuis leur dernier et premier rendez-vous. Toute cette frustration, ce désir, ce manque, ce besoin de l'autre, toutes ces émotions que l'on ne peut exprimer avec des mots.

Les mains du brun se baladaient dans le dos d'Hermione caressant ses hanches, ses reins, la pressant contre lui sans pour autant oser effleurer les fesses de celles-ci, avant de s'enfoncer, de caresser la cascade de boucles de la jeune femme, cherchant toujours le plus de contact possible avec le corps de celle-ci. Hermione n'était pas en reste, ses mains se baladant sur ce torse sur lequel elle fantasmait depuis une semaine et caressant sans retenue les fesses de son compagnon, au plus grand plaisir de celui-ci si elle se fiait aux grognements de plaisir qui s'échappaient de sa bouche entre deux baisers passionnés. Il finit par la faire basculer avec lui sur son lit, se positionnant au dessus d'elle afin de prendre les choses en main et de passer aux choses sérieuses.

S'enhardissant, il passa ses mains sous la robe de la jeune femme et caressa avec vénération le ventre doux et plat d'Hermione comme pour s'imprégner de chaque courbe, de chaque grain de sa peau. Il lui enleva sa robe tout en douceur, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser, il semblait ne plus pouvoir vivre si ses lèvres quittaient celles de la brunette. Celle-ci ne resta cependant pas en reste, enlevant le tee-shirt de son compagnon et embrassant sa peau diaphane si douce sous ses caresses, savourant le contact de leurs peaux enfin scellées.

Noël finit par s'aventurer dans le cou de la jeune femme, embrassant, suçotant, s'imprégnant de son odeur, un doux mélange de parfum et de shampoing rendant la fragrance aérienne, légère, sensuelle. Il arriva enfin à la base des seins d'Hermione, cette poitrine sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis des semaines, ses seins ronds et fermes dont la couleur rose de ses tétons tendus par l'excitation attirait le regard de celui-ci. Enfin, il posa sa bouche sur l'un d'entre eux, tout en gardant sa main sur l'autre sein lui prodiguant divines caresses. Hermione, dont le souffle était déjà court, se mit à haleter et à se tordre de plaisir, encourageant ainsi le jeune homme à continuer son chemin vers le centre de plaisir de la jeune femme. Il laissa sa poitrine tranquille, du moins pour le moment, leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de celle-ci et se trouva noyé dans un océan de chocolat, traduisant son désir, intense. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était définitivement la plus belle femme qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, ses boucles brunes éparpillées autour de son corps, les jours rougies par le plaisir et le souffle court soulevant sa poitrine. Oui, Hermione était alors le symbole même de la luxure.

Il continua donc sa découverte de ce corps dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps, il lécha son ventre plat, titilla son nombril puis descendit vers le centre de plaisir de la jeune sorcière, glissant entre ses cuisses musclées. Il griffa, lécha, mordilla l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de souffler sur le petit bouton de chair de celle-ci, ce qui lui arracha un long gémissement, au plus grand plaisir de Noël qui mit davantage de cœur à l'ouvrage si cela était possible. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'aux lèvres de la jeune femme et la pénétra doucement, leur arrachant à tous les deux un cri de plaisir et leur procurant enfin la sensation d'être entiers, unis. Noël entama alors de longs va-et-vients pour faire durer le plaisir, les faisant gémir à l'unisson, jusqu'à ce que n'y tenant plus il accéléra le rythme suite à un coup de rein encourageant de la part d'Hermione. Il prit soin de la mener au point de non-retour avant d'atteindre à son tour le septième ciel, et de s'allonger à bout de souffle sur la poitrine de sa compagne, profitant de l'intimité qu'ils avaient fraîchement acquise, aucun n'osant briser le silence. Le temps de se remettre de leurs émotions, Noël se retira, roula sur le côté et prit Hermione dans ses bras, plaquant son corps brûlant contre le sien et plongeant son nez dans le cou de la jeune femme, les laissant somnolents jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie de son téléphone les fassent sursauter.

« Oh c'est mon père ?.. Oui allô Papa ? … Non je suis à la maison, j'ai fini les cours plus tôt aujourd'hui … Mais non non je suis tout seul ! »

Il jeta un regard à Hermione en rougissant. Un large sourire s'étala sur le visage de la jeune femme. Ainsi, il était tout seul ? C'est ce qu'on va voir ! Elle le regarda avec une lueur d'amusement et souffla doucement dans le cou de son amant, rit en entendant celui-ci déglutir suivi d'un « Non non Papa je te promets je suis tout seul ! », ce qui la poussa à poser délicatement ses lèvres et à mordiller sensuellement la peau de Noël qui la regarda à moitié en colère, à moitié rempli de désir. Lorsqu'il raccrocha il confia à la jeune fille que son père ne l'avait sûrement pas cru mais qu'au point où ils en étaient ils n'avaient qu'à continuer de profiter du temps qu'ils avaient jusqu'au retour de ce dernier. C'est alors qu'Hermione lui lança avec un sourire angélique qu'elle devait partir, elle avait rendez-vous avec son amie et elle était déjà en retard ! Noël, frustré, l'embrassa en tentant de la faire rester, en vain. La jeune femme remit sa robe, enfila ses collants de façon sensuelle, provoquant le jeune homme jusqu'à la dernière minute. Elle remit ses talons pendant qu'il enfilait rapidement ses vêtements, et ils sortirent jusqu'au métro à deux pas de là, un sourire complice aux lèvres. Il l'embrassa doucement pour lui dire au revoir, à la surprise d'Hermione qui lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Elle entra dans la bouche de métro sans se retourner par peur de ne pas résister et de retourner se jeter dans les bras du jeune homme.

Arrivée chez elle, elle trouva son amie Ilana qui l'attendait de pied ferme et lui lança un « Tu es en retard ma belle ! » mi-énervé mi-amusé. Et à peine assises sur le canapé, elle pria Hermione de tout lui raconter ce qu'elle fit, des étoiles plein les yeux, au plus grand bonheur de son amie. Et c'est comblée et heureuse qu'elle s'endormit, en pensant aux moments passés avec Noël et à leur cours en commun qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin. Cela promettait !

Votre avis sur ce premier lemon ? :) en espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plu ! Bisous bisous

Diabolic Queen


	8. La mère Noël est sexy

Lana NEMESIS : Merci pour tes reviews, ton soutien et ta lecture !

Marine76 : Pour le caractère d'Hermione j'en avais un peu marre de la petite sainte nitouche, après tout c'est une lionne n'est-ce pas ? ;) tes déductions sont exactes en tout cas, et la découverte d'Hermione devrait avoir lieu dans le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes encouragements ! Bisous

Enfin merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent ainsi que ceux qui ont mis mon histoire en alert ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 7 : La mère Noël est sexy et elle le sait.

Arrivant en retard en cours le lendemain matin, elle s'assit à leur place habituelle au côté de Louise, elle-même assise à côté de Noël. Celui-ci gribouillait des petits dessins sur sa feuille provoquant l'hilarité des deux jeunes femmes, celle-ci atteint son apogée lorsque le jeune homme entreprit de dessiner une grenouille qui ressemblait finalement plus à un montre issu de l'imagination débridée de quelconque enfant. Lorsque le cours s'acheva, Hermione et Louise se levèrent et s'en allèrent en discutant à leur habitude, ce n'est qu'au détour d'un couloir qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'il ne leur avait pas emboîté le pas.

« Tant pis pour lui ! Viens Hermione on va acheter nos places pour la soirée de jeudi soir ! »

Hermione emboîta le pas à son amie et se rendit au local afin d'acheter les fameuses places pour la soirée organisée par la fac avant les vacances de Noël. Au programme, musique, bonnets de Noël et bonbons à gogo ! Hermione trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'y aller avec Luna et Sonia, savant exactement quelle tenue elle porterait pour l'occasion, tenue bien entendue choisie pour faire tourner la tête de Noël. La jeune femme rentra ensuite chez elle et s'attela à achever son mémoire qu'elle devait rendre le lendemain de la soirée. _Je vais être dans un de ses états pour le rendre ça va être du grand ! _Plus important encore, elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles de Noël et l'anniversaire de celui-ci était le lendemain. Elle s'endormit en plein échafaudage de ses plans du comment lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

Arrivée à leur cours en commun elle s'assit à sa place entourée de ses amies avec qui elle passait le plus clair de son temps à discuter et à prendre des photos grâce à leurs ordinateurs respectifs. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, elle lui accorda un sourire en coin qu'il lui rendit mais n'osa pas lui souhaiter de vive voix. Elle se décida à lui envoyer un message en début d'après midi « Joyeux anniversaire ! 18 ans donc 18 baisers ! ;) », ce à quoi il répondit « Ahah merci, c'est avec plaisir que je réclamerais mes baisers en bonne et due forme ! ». _J'aurais dû m'y attendre_, songea-t-elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres, au moins il veut me revoir et ne me snobe pas comme il aurait pu le faire !

Et c'est avec plaisir, qu'il revint vers elle le soir-même pour lui demander ses impressions sur le moment qu'ils avaient pensé ensemble, lorsqu'elle lui retourna sa question elle fut surprise de sa réponse : « j'ai vraiment adoré ce moment passé avec toi, seul bémol, nous avons été pressés par le temps la prochaine fois on fera en sorte que tu n'aies rien de prévu après ! ;) ». Le cœur de la jeune sorcière fit un bond dans sa poitrine, il voulait la revoir ! Et même passer plus de temps avec elle ! Tous ses doutes s'envolèrent et ils discutèrent jusque tard dans la nuit jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rejoignent mutuellement en rêve.

Le semaine passa à toute vitesse, la soirée de Noël arrivait à grands pas. Le jeudi matin Hermione se réveilla avec une telle énergie qu'elle fut une pile électrique toute la journée, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Luna et Sonia, cette dernière ne pouvant malheureusement pas assister à la soirée Luna et Hermione lui promirent de lui faire un rapport détaillé dès le lendemain. La journée passa beaucoup trop lentement au goût de cette dernière, et lorsqu'elle rentra elle fila sous la douche et ne mit que deux petites heures à se préparer (il faut dire que ses cheveux lui demandaient beaucoup d'entretien). Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion la robe rouge qu'elle portait à la rentrée à la fac, sa taille soulignée par une fine ceinture marron. Elle mis un fard noir sur ses paupières et souligna son regard noisette d'un trait de crayon noir qu'elle étira au coin des paupière ce qui lui fit de magnifiques yeux de biche. Elle agrémenta son make-up de son habituel rouge à lèvres de femme fatale comme l'appelait Noël. A 21h30, elle était fin prête, elle enfila son manteau, attrapa sa pochette contenant du liquide, de quoi faire une retouche de maquillage, sa carte d'identité, sa carte de transport, sa place et son portable, chaussa ses talons aiguilles et sortit, le sourire aux lèvres. Oui, Hermione avait tout prévu, Noël n'aurait d'yeux que pour elle ce soir !

Elle rejoignit son groupe d'amies sur le quai du métro et elles se rendirent à la soirée, toutes excitées, parlant, riant, bref heureuses. En arrivant à la station, Hermione tomba nez à nez avec Noël qu'elle salua d'un petit sourire timide qu'il lui rendit. Elles attendirent la dernière retardataire, Luna, et avancèrent vers le lieu de la soirée. En entrant dans la boîte, Luna repéra Noël qui était debout en train de dévorer Hermione du regard, il ne la lâcha pas du regard quoiqu'elle faisait. Qu'elle enlève son manteau, qu'elle fasse la queue pour le vestiaire, qu'elle se dirige vers les toilettes ou qu'elle en ressorte une fois son collant enlevé, il ne détachait pas son regard de la jolie sorcière et ce, sans réelle discrétion. Hermione quant à elle avait décidé d'opter pour une attitude détachée, et ne lui accorda pas un seul regard. Elle s'installa au bar en compagnie de Luna et une de ses amies moldue, Laurie. Elles commandèrent un verre tout en discutant et en grignotant les bonbons mis à disposition. Le monde arriva, la musique commença à résonner, elles décidèrent donc d'aller se déchaîner sur la piste de danse.

A peine s'est-elle laissée emporter par la musique que ses hanches ondulèrent langoureusement au rythme de celle-ci, ses mains glissèrent sur ses cuisses, ses hanches. Elle était à l'instant même la sensualité incarnée, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle rouvrit les yeux et se mit à sourire à ses amies, elle se sentait heureuse, épanouie, mais surtout à sa place, chose qu'elle n'avait que rarement ressentie depuis la fin de la guerre. Les musiques s'enchaînaient et la jeune femme se déhanchait sans se fatiguer, c'est alors qu'elle prit conscience de la présence de Noël juste derrière elle ce qui la fit se déchaîner davantage, elle sourit en remarquant le trouble du jeune homme qui ne semblait ne plus pouvoir détacher son regard du corps d'Hermione. Luna éclata de rire en venant aux mêmes conclusions que son amie, et décida de frustrer le jeune homme en tirant l'objet de ses désirs loin de lui. Au cours de la soirée, Hermione fit la rencontre d'un garçon, Benjamin, avec qui elle s'entendit tout de suite à la perfection, elle passa la soirée à virevolter dans les bras du jeune homme, celui-ci possédant des talents de danseur réellement extraordinaires pour le plus grand plaisir de notre jeune sorcière. En effet, Hermione adorait danser, c'était l'un des moyens qu'elle avait pour exprimer ses sentiments et faire le point sur les obstacles auxquels elle était confronté, sans la danse Hermione n'aurait été que la moitié d'elle-même. Or, Ron n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler le roi de la danse et, au grand désarroi de la jeune femme, il n'aimait pas vraiment danser. C'est donc avec un réel délice et grand plaisir qu'elle tournoya jusqu'au bout de la nuit dans les bras de son nouveau compagnon, sous les regards d'abord coléreux et jaloux de Noël, qui finirent par devenir désespérés ayant l'air de dire « je t'en supplie regarde-moi ! », ce qui fit bondir Hermione de joie lorsque Luna lui fit part de ses observations.

Cependant, Hermione décida de continuer de le provoquer et de continuer à l'ignorer royalement, ce qui piqua le jeune homme dans son ego qui décida de tenter de la rendre jalouse en dansant avec une autre fille sous ses yeux. Cette réaction amusa beaucoup Hermione car connaissant la fille en question, elle savait que Noël n'avait aucune chance avec elle d'autant plus qu'elle avait un petit ami dont elle était follement amoureuse. La fête battit son plein jusqu'au bout de la nuit, Hermione, Luna, Benjamin et Julia, une de leurs nouvelles amies, s'amusèrent et se lâchèrent jusqu'à la dernière chanson. Alors que celle-ci commençait, le petit groupe se dirigeait vers le vestiaire lorsque Luna se fit alpaguer par un garçon inconnu qui avait été particulièrement lourd au cours de la soirée et dont Luna et Hermione s'étaient moquées toute la soirée. En reconnaissant l'identité du cavalier de son amie, cette dernière se mit à rire aux éclats et attendit quelques minutes avant de voler à son secours en utilisant la première excuse qui lui vint à l'esprit : « Allez viens Luna, j'ai besoin de toi pour prendre nos affaires dans le vestiaire ! ». La mine soulagée de Luna fit repartir Hermione dans son fou rire qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Noël était devant elle dans la file pour le vestiaire et qu'il la dévorait du regard. Une fois dehors, elles attendirent blotties sous un parapluie Julia et Benjamin, lorsqu'un individu passa sa tête sous ledit parapluie. Hermione rigola en se rendant compte que ce n'était autre que le soupirant de Luna qui fit un grand sourire à cette dernière et ajouta en voyant sa mine dépitée : « Hé oui je vais te harceler et t'embêter toute la soirée ! », Hermione et Luna se jetèrent un regard entendu l'air de dire « tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu nous gonfles ! ». Lorsque leurs amis arrivèrent, ils se dirigèrent vers le métro en riant et une fois de plus, Noël se trouvait non loin devant eux.

_Je vais commencer à me demander s'il ne me suit pas ! Il est partout où je me trouve c'est quand même dingue un tel « hasard » …_

Il était sept heures passées lorsque Hermione et Luna rentrèrent, elle attendit avec son amie l'arrivée de son bus et monta chez elle, entreprit de se démaquiller et se glissa sous ses couvertures, son ordinateur sur les genoux et un bol de Curly dans les mains. Elle ouvrit son compte Facebook et discuta avec Luna de la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'il soit pour elle l'heure de se rhabiller et de reprendre le métro pour se rendre à la fac afin de rendre son mémoire qu'elle avait présenté la semaine passée, heureusement vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la classe, sa place habituelle aux côtés d'un de ses amis était occupée par un garçon inconnu, elle se trouva donc obligée de s'asseoir à côté d'une de ses connaissances. Elle était tellement fatiguée qu'elle s'endormit sur sa table, la tête dans son écharpe, sa voisine la prit en pitié et l'obligea à finir sa bouteille de Coca afin qu'elle ait quand même « un peu de caféine dans le sang pour tenir debout un minimum ». Son conseil aussi farfelu qu'il puisse paraître fit son petit effet et elle eut assez d'énergie pour tenir le coup jusque chez elle où elle finit par se jeter dans son lit et dormit comme un bébé jusqu'au lendemain. Les vacances de Noël débutaient et elles étaient les bienvenues.


	9. Un pas en avant, trois en arrière

Tout d'abord un petit mot d'excuse quant à la lenteur de la publication de ce chapitre, mais mes partiels étant arrivés mes priorités avaient légèrement changé mais vu que je suis en vacances tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre !

Lana NEMESIS : Bonne déduction, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira car il intervient enfin en tant que tel dans ce chapitre justement ! :) merci pour ta review !

Marine76 : hé oui elle a son petit caractère notre Hermione ! Et puis c'est quand même Noël qui a débuté le jeu non ? :) merci pour ta review !

Mumz3l-Neskouiik-Buka : merci beaucoup ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur à chaque fois ! Merci également à toutes celles et ceux qui ont mis mon histoire dans leurs alertes, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira même si je pense que certains vont vouloir me taper sur les doigts ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8 : Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière.

Cela faisait deux jours que la soirée était passée et Hermione n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de Noël, ce qui commençait à passablement l'inquiéter jusqu'à ce que le dimanche en pleine après-midi elle reçoive un SMS de sa part : « T'es libre aujourd'hui ? ». Elle jeta un œil à la pendule, remarquant l'heure elle se dit que décidément il ne manquait pas de culot et décida donc de ne pas lui répondre, ça lui ferait les pieds ! Le soir même, à peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir son compte Facebook qu'elle reçut un message de Noël : « Tu es là cette semaine ? ». Hermione avait vraiment envie de le revoir, elle décida donc d'accepter son invitation implicite et l'informa qu'elle était libre à partir du mardi, celui-ci sauta sur l'occasion et l'invita donc à passer chez elle le mardi matin. Ils continuèrent de discuter ainsi jusque tard dans la nuit, le jeune homme lui confirmant qu'il n'avait eu d'yeux que pour elle lors de la soirée étudiante, au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione.

Le matin venu, Hermione n'eut aucun mal à se lever aux aurores, elle qui d'habitude rechigne tant pour sortir du lit en pleine hiver ! Comme quoi tout est une question de motivation ! Elle fila sous la douche, sécha ses cheveux, enfila sa robe crème de « secrétaire cochonne » comme l'avait appelée Noël, se maquilla, attrapa son sac et sortit le sourire aux lèvres. Le destin sembla pourtant être contre eux car notre jeune sorcière se retrouva coincée une demi-heure dans les transports, ce qui lui valut les quolibets du beau ténébreux. Elle se mit alors à lui expliquer qu'elle était la spécialiste des suicides et des attaques à la bombe dans les transports en commun, tout ce que le jeune homme trouva à lui répondre fut que c'était elle la bombe. Il l'emmena alors dans sa chambre de laquelle s'échappa des soupirs et des gémissements à peine étouffés.

Hermione se prélassait, allongée nue sur le lit de Noël tandis que celui-ci lui montrait des photos de lui et de son frère tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. C'est alors que Noël lui demanda : « Comment vont La Belette et Le Balafré depuis tout ce temps dis moi ? Tu as encore de leurs nouvelles ? » Hermione se retourna effrayée vers le jeune homme qui n'en menait pas large, conscient d'avoir abordé le sujet qu'il se forçait d'éviter depuis tout ce temps. « Co.. Comment connais-tu mes meilleurs amis ? Et.. Mais.. D'où connais-tu mon passé ? MAIS QUI ES-TU ? », hurla la jeune sorcière remplie par la peur, ses doutes et craintes qu'elle avait ressenti la première fois qu'elle était venue ici resurgissant. Le jeune homme ne pouvait ouvrir la bouche, ni même prononcé le moindre mot tant la stupeur et l'appréhension de l'annonce de sa véritable identité le mortifiaient. Soudain, Hermione eut une illumination. Malfoy. Par le string de Volychou en vacances aux Bahamas comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle ? Noël Humphrey n'était autre que cette infâme petite vermine de Drago Malfoy. Ce vil serpent qui l'avait torturée, insultée, harcelée durant toutes ces années à Poudlard était dans la même chambre qu'elle, il l'avait touchée, embrassée, fait l'amour, séduite, IL LUI AVAIT MÊME PLU ! Rien qu'à cette idée la jeune sorcière eut la nausée. _Quoi .. ? Mais.. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Que pouvait donc apporter ce mensonge à « l'illustre Drago Malfoy » ? Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'il soit dans une faculté MOLDUE ? Lui qui avait la nausée rien qu'à l'idée d'un contact avec un Né-Moldu était à présent dans une université REMPLIE de moldus et avait même des amis moldus ? A moins que tout ceci n'était qu'une illusion pour permettre à la fouine de l'approcher et de rajouter le nom de Granger à son tableau de chasse ?_

Drago, qui n'osait dire quoique ce soit, fixait la jeune sorcière d'un regard incertain, livide même s'il se tenait près à agir en toute situation, il vit ses différentes émotions transparaître sur son visage et lorsqu'il aperçut la lueur de rage qui scintilla dans les prunelles chocolat il sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui mentir et qu'à cause de ce mensonge il allait sûrement perdre la seule personne qui connaisse toutes ses facettes et à qui il tenait. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il leva le sort de modification corporelle, ses cheveux poussèrent et s'éclaircirent, ses yeux passèrent du noisette au gris clair, sa bouche s'affina et son nez s'allongea, Noël Humphrey laissant ainsi place au Prince des Serpentards, Drago Malfoy. A la fin de celle-ci, Hermione poussa un cri de stupeur et ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs. Soudain, sa voix glaciale et dure s'éleva pour asséner un coup fatal au blondinet.

« Drago Malfoy, siffla-t-elle, comment as-tu OSER me jouer un tel tour ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apportait hein ? Une fille de plus dans ton lit ? Comme s'il n'y en avait pas assez à la fac il a fallut que Monsieur Malfoy décide de séduire l'innocente Hermione Granger à l'aide de sortilèges perfides ? Je te hais Malfoy est-ce que tu m'entends ? Je. Te. Hais. Et plus jamais, PLUS JAMAIS, tu ne me toucheras ! Qui pourrait t'aimer Malfoy hein ? Qui pourrait même t'apprécier ? Sous ton véritable aspect je veux dire bien entendu. Tu me dégoûtes. Tu n'es même pas capable d'assumer tout ce que tu as fait ou dit par le passé ! Tu es un lâche Malfoy, un sale petit rat PERFIDE ET LÂCHE ! »

Et c'est sur cette tirade que la jolie brune attrapa ses affaires, les enfila à l'aide d'un sortilège et transplana directement dans son lit, dans lequel elle s'effondra en larmes tous ses rêves et toutes ses certitudes concernant leur relation venant d'éclater en mille morceaux telle un vase que l'on croit de diamant et qui se révèle être du plus fragile des cristals, se brisant au moindre choc. Hermione partit si vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps d'apercevoir les larmes qui ruisselaient sur les joues diaphane de celui qu'elle venait de fustiger. Le sommeil engendré par les larmes les emporta tous deux dans un sommeil agité, rempli de cauchemars et de désillusions.

Voilààà !

Non, non, non POSEZ CES COUTEAUX TOUT DE SUITE ! C'est vous qui m'aviez réclamé l'annonce de la véritable identité de Noël ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite arrive très prochainement et je pense qu'elle vous plaira ! ;)  
Bisous bisous

Diabolic Queen


	10. Joyeux Noël !

Lily – Lily – Lily : Hermione a agi sous le coup de la colère et de la peur, imagine toi à sa place ! Tu découvres par inadvertance que le mec qui te plaît est en réalité ton pire ennemi ! Y a de quoi flipper et être en colère non ? ^^ merci pour ta review ! Bisous :)

Laura NEMESIS : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis consciente que ce chapitre était un peu court mais je voulais absolument poster cette partie de l'histoire le plus vite possible et réserver un chapitre à la révélation de l'identité de Noël ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long, j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous !

Tiite-DiiDii : Ahaha tes reviews sont décidément bien véhémentes en ce moment ! ;p voilà le nouveau chapitre qui risque de te faire beaucoup rire ! Love you 3

Voilà la suite des aventures d'Hermione, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira ! Pour le moment mon histoire est divisée en 17 chapitres (sans compter le prologue) et elle évoluera notamment en fonction de vos réactions donc à vous de jouer !

Bonne lecture et des bisous !

Votre dévouée Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 8 : Joyeux Noël et bonne année !

Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser, elle avait beau tourner et retourner toute cette histoire dans sa tête elle n'arrivait pas à exclure ni même atténuer le poids que possédait le fait qu'il s'agisse de Drago Malefoy dans sa balance entre le pour et le contre de continuer à le voir. Il est vrai qu'il la faisait beaucoup rire, qu'il était très intelligent, très beau (et ça elle l'avait toujours pensé quoiqu'elle ait pu se borner à crier haut et fort à Poudlard), ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, il la faisait craquer, la rendait dingue et la faisait se sentir vivante, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps. Mais cela restait Drago Malefoy. Et rien qu'à cette pensée, elle en avait un frisson de dégoût. Mais surtout lui restait sa plus grande interrogation : pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il modifié son apparence ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi d'étudier dans une université moldue ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé de la charmer elle, Hermione Granger ? Pourquoi avait-il agi comme s'il tenait vraiment à elle ? Pourquoi...

Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait parler de la totalité du problème à tout le monde. A ses amis sorciers, elle ne pouvait leur avouer que le beau Noël était en réalité cette fouine de Malefoy, ils ne comprendraient pas comment pouvait-elle hésiter alors qu'il s'agissait de celui-ci. A ses amis moldus, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur dire qu'il s'agissait en réalité de son pire ennemi qu'elle n'avait pas reconnu puisqu'il avait modifié son apparence à l'aide d'un sort. Non, décidément personne ne pouvait être au courant de toutes les facettes de ce problème cornélien. Si personne ne connaissait toute l'affaire cela n'empêcha pas cependant les amis de la brunette de se rendre compte de sa tristesse et de son malheur. C'est ainsi que le vendredi suivant, Hermione se retrouva embarquée à la soirée de Noël organisée par Dean Thomas afin de lui changer notamment les idées. Notre jeune sorcière, entourée de ses vieux amis, se détendit et reprit confiance en elle. Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour se lever et aller se déchaîner sur la piste de danse en compagnie de Ginny, sous les yeux attendris et victorieux de Dean. Le bonheur d'Hermione fut à son comble lorsque ce dernier leur proposa un sauna dans son sous-sol, sortir son bikini en plein mois de décembre lorsqu'il fait moins quinze dehors qu'y a-t-il de plus jouissif ?

Rien ne semblait pouvoir gâcher la bonne humeur de la brunette, mais c'était sans compter la présence de Guillaume, un ami d'un ami de Dean qui ne faisait que jouer avec Ginny depuis quelques jours et qui l'ignorait désormais royalement, allant même jusqu'à embrasser une autre fille de la soirée sous ses yeux pour aller ensuite prévenir Ginny qu'elle avait intérêt à s'éloigner des garçons pour la soirée si elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille « s'expliquer entre hommes » avec eux. La jeune rousse avait en effet eu une violente dispute avec Harry la semaine passée et ils avaient décidé qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble trop jeunes et qu'il valait mieux qu'ils profitent chacun de leur jeunesse de leur propre côté, s'ils étaient vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre ils finiraient forcément pas se retrouver. L'attitude de Guillaume mit Hermione hors d'elle, sa colère n'atteint son paroxysme que lorsque Guillaume lui demanda d'échanger sa place avec Ginny afin que celle-ci soit en-dessous de lui. Autant vous dire qu'Hermione se fit un plaisir de l'envoyer sur les roses avec sa langue aiguisée. Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle était en grande discussion à son sujet avec Ginny, Guillaume entra dans la pièce et recula instinctivement en apercevant la meilleure amie de cette dernière. La jeune femme pria donc Ginny de sortir de la pièce en ayant à l'esprit de s'expliquer calmement mais fermement avec le jeune homme. L'issue du débat était visible d'entrée de jeu rien qu'à la position des jeunes protagonistes : Hermione assise sur le canapé, fière et flamboyante, Guillaume assis par terre, le dos avachi, le regard fuyant. Les propos tenus dans cette altercation ayant été composés de trop de noms d'oiseaux, nous ne sommes uniquement en mesure de vous résumer ce qu'il s'y est dit : que Guillaume s'avise de toucher Ginny, de lui faire une crise de jalousie, de reprocher à un garçon d'être près d'elle ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre et Hermione se ferait un plaisir de lui refaire le portrait, d'autant plus que le donneur de leçons n'était pas ce que l'on peut appeler un gibier libre.

Une fois les choses mises au clair, la fête battit son plein et Hermione put aller raconter la scène à Ginny qui l'informa que Seamus était parti chercher un invité surprise qui s'était égaré. Sur le moment, elle ne fit pas grand cas de cette information et continua de profiter de la soirée avec ses amis. Ce n'est que lorsque Seamus passa la porte en compagnie du fameux invité que la belle brune se figea. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Victor Krum. Le premier garçon qui l'ait embrassée. Son premier cavalier au bal. Et même si ce fut aussi sa première expérience fut désagréable, il n'en restait pas moins son premier coup de cœur. Ne sachant quelle attitude adopter, elle décida d'ignorer le jeune serbe, du moins au début. Mais c'était sans compter le caractère obstiné de celui-ci combiné aux manigances de ses amis pour qui une peine de cœur ne pouvait être guérie que par un nouveau coup de cœur, et s'ils s'étaient plus en quatrième année, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

Agacée au plus point par le comportement de Guillaume qui avait réussi à plomber l'ambiance avec son comportement d'homme ivre mort, Hermione commençait à somnoler dans son coin lorsque Victor lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans la cuisine en compagnie de Ginny et Lucile, une de leurs amies. Ils commencèrent à discuter, rire, la jeune sorcière se détendit considérablement sous les regards amusés de ses deux amies. Alors que l'ambiance était revenue dans la cuisine, Guillaume entra dans la cuisine en titubant et s'affala sur la chaise à côté de Lucille avant de commencer à insulter cette dernière. La colère gagna Hermione à nouveau, et son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsque le jeune ivrogne demanda à Ginny de venir d'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle serra le poing et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, prête à asséner un coup à Guillaume, cela ne réglerait peut-être rien mais ça aurait l'avantage de la soulager. Plus rapide que l'éclair Victor ayant repéré le changement d'attitude de la brune, lui attrapa le poignet en lui disant « Viens on va danser un peu dans le salon » et entraîna la jeune femme loin de sa cible, évitant ainsi que la soirée ne dégénère.

_Je vais le tuer.. ! Je vais le tuer.. ! Je vais le tuer.. ! Je vais le tuer.. ! Je vais le tuer.. ! Je vais le tuer.. ! Je vais le tuer.. ! Je vais le tuer.. ! JE VAIS LE TUER !_

Hermione avait rarement ressenti une telle haine, la seule personne qui avait autant encouru son courroux n'était autre que Drago Malefoy, mais ce nom eut à peine le temps d'effleurer son esprit qu'elle rejeta au loin tout ce qui touchait de près ou non à ce dernier, décidant de profiter au maximum de la soirée et du beau jeune homme dans les bras duquel elle se tenait. Il la fit tournoyer et oublier tous ses soucis. Vers sept heures du matin, Seamus quitta la maison pour aller travailler ce qui signa le départ au lit de tous les « survivants », Ginny, Victor et Hermione se retrouvant à dormir tous les trois dans un gigantesque lit. Alors que Ginny était partie préparer le lit Victor tendit sa main à Hermione qui somnolait sur un des canapés en lui proposant, un sourire gêné au coin des lèvres, : « M'accorderiez-vous cette dernière danse ? », Hermione sourit et prit la main du jeune homme en guise de réponse. Le jeune russe l'attrapa et la serra dans ses bras tout en leur imposant un rythme doux, comme lors d'une valse, c'est alors qu'il prit le menton de la brunette de sa main, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux avant d'embrasser doucement ses lèvres roses. Ginny qui avait observé la scène du haut des escaliers, sourit et agrandit le lit en faisant en sorte de réserver une certaine intimité au nouveau couple qui venait de se former sous ses yeux. Hermione passa le reste de la matinée blottie dans les bras de Victor qui ne lésinait pas sur les câlins et les baisers, très tendres contrairement à la rudesse à laquelle on pourrait s'attendre. Ils discutèrent beaucoup de leur passé, rirent, complices. La jeune femme qui avait découvert la sensibilité du cou du jeune homme en avait profité pour le titiller en le mordillant à la base de celui-ci. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils descendirent dans le salon et que Dean l'appela dans la cuisine qu'elle se rendit compte de l'étendue de sa provocation : en effet, le cou de Victor avait pour ainsi dire changer de couleur et abordait à présent une sublime couleur pourpre cette découverte fit rire Hermione, Victor, Ginny et Lucille aux éclats. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous ensemble, bras dessus, bras dessous. Victor insista galamment pour ramener Hermione jusque devant sa porte et lui promit de lui donner rapidement de ses nouvelles. Une fois rentrée chez elle, la jeune femme se glissa sous les draps et s'endormit à peine la tête posée sur l'oreiller.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le soleil était déjà couché et elle se rendit compte avec panique qu'elle était déjà en retard pour aller chez ses parents. Elle fila sous la douche, lança un sort à ses cheveux pour qu'ils forment un chignon flou, enfila sa robe de soirée, se maquilla et transplana directement dans le salon de ses parents, même si ceux-ci avaient horreur de cette pratique. Ce n'est qu'une fois là-bas qu'elle se rendit compte que Victor lui avait envoyé plusieurs messages sur son téléphone, et c'est ainsi que commença une longue discussion qui dura jusqu'au bout de la nuit pour le plus grand plaisir d'Hermione. Cette amourette avec Victor avait au moins l'avantage de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à Drago/Noël et puis elle se sentait bien avec lui, ce qui était réciproque selon les dires du jeune russe. La jeune femme passa la soirée entourée de toute sa famille, elle se sentait bien et heureuse malgré le manque cruel de sommeil, et c'est gâtée de cadeaux et un peu étourdie par le champagne que la jeune sorcière rentra chez elle et s'endormit des souvenirs plein la tête. Elle devait passer le Nouvel An avec Ginny, Dean, sa copine Eli, deux de ses amis Thomas et Julien mais surtout avec Victor. Alors qu'elle sortait de chez elle pour rejoindre Ginny avec laquelle elle devait dîner, celle-ci l'appela pour lui signaler que Dean était furieux car Victor venait de l'appeler pour lui dire qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir. Hermione se posa alors mille questions mais celle qui l'obsédait le plus c'était : Pourquoi ne venait-il pas ? Il n'avait donc pas envie de la voir ?

_La soirée commence mal... Surtout qu'on a même pas de vrai programme je sens que cette soirée va mal finir..._

Une fois leur dîner englouti, les jeunes filles retrouvèrent les autres et ils commencèrent à chercher un bar dans lequel ils pourraient se poser en attendant le décompte de la nouvelle année. Bien entendu une fois un bar trouvé, l'ambiance ou la musique ne plaisaient pas aux uns ou aux autres si bien qu'ils finirent par sortir, échouèrent dans une fête foraine dont ils firent rapidement le tour et décidèrent de se rendre à London Bridge pour assister au feu d'artifice. Ne pouvant se transplaner dans le Londres moldu, ils décidèrent d'y aller en voiture et se tassèrent tous ensemble dans la voiture de Thomas et se dirigèrent vers London Bridge. Mais c'était sans compter les centaines voir le millier de londoniens qui semblèrent avoir eu la même idée qu'eux, si bien qu'ils finirent par y renoncer et retournèrent à leur point de départ, s'installèrent dans un café en attendant le décompte. Vers minuit et demie passé Dean décrocha son portable et tomba sur Seamus qui l'informa qu'il était avec Victor et un de leurs amis et qu'ils allaient les rejoindre. Le petit groupe paya donc leurs consommations et attendit les retardataires devant le café. Hermione et Ginny discutaient du comportement que pouvait adopter Victor en arrivant, s'il lui faisait la bise au moins elle serait fixée. Lorsque les garçons arrivèrent, le russe garda Hermione pour la fin et l'embrassa sur la bouche en lui faisant un large sourire. La jeune femme finit la soirée chez la tante de Seamus en compagnie de Victor, Ginny, Seamus et le ami Alex. En arrivant à l'appartement, ils décidèrent de la répartition des chambres, Victor se battit avec Ginny pour décider de qui dormirait avec Hermione, bataille qu'il remporta. Ils mirent de la musique et dansèrent jusque tard dans la nuit jusqu'à ce que les garçons cèdent à leurs pulsions de jeu et se lancent dans une partie de Monopoly endiablée durant laquelle Ginny et Hermione s'occupèrent de la banque afin de rester en dehors des histoires qu'engendraient systématiquement ce genre de jeu entre les garçons (un peu comme le foot en fait !). Vers six heures du matin la jeune femme sentit la fatigue s'abattre, la partie de Monopoly fut écourtée et Victor la rejoignit dans le lit sans tarder, profitant de l'avoir enfin dans ses bras et profitant chacun l'un de l'autre. Une chose en entraînant une autre, les vêtements furent rapidement éparpillés et Hermione succomba au charme russe. Elle sentit cependant une pointe de culpabilité en s'endormant dans les bras du jeune homme, le souvenir d'un certain blondinet n'étant pas très loin et c'est dans un sommeil agité qu'elle sombra. Le lendemain, Victor étant en retard à son rendez-vous avec sa maman il partit un peu précipitamment mais ne manqua cependant pas d'embrasser la jeune femme pour lui dire au revoir et de lui envoyer des messages tout au long de la journée et ce jusque tard dans la nuit. Sachant qu'elle ne reverrait pas le beau jeune homme avant au moins une semaine et les vacances s'achevant, la jeune femme se plongea dès le lendemain dans ses révisions, faisant tout pour repousser de son esprit les deux jeunes hommes entre lesquels son cœur balançait, même si elle se refusait d'envisager la possibilité de revoir Malefoy.


	11. Ca s'en va et ça revient !

Merci à Lana NEMESIS et à Tiite-DiiDii de leur fidélité et de leurs reviews qui me font toujours autant chaud au cœur !

Merci également à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent ma fanfic et ainsi que ceux qui la mettent en favoris et/ou en alerte !

Bonne lecture !

Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 10 : Ça s'en va et ça revient.

Le temps passa à tout à allure pour notre jeune sorcière. Tout d'abord, n'ayant pas le temps de recontacter Victor elle se rendit compte que celui-ci ne lui donnait plus de nouvelles contrairement à la semaine qui s'était écoulée entre Noël et le nouvel an, ce qui ne l'a surpris qu'à moitié connaissant la réputation de coureur de jupon du jeune Bulgare. D'une certaine manière cela la soulagea au moins elle n'aurait pas à faire de choix entre les deux jeunes hommes entre lesquels son cœur balançait, et elle pouvait se concentrer sur ses partiels. Elle lui demanderait néanmoins de s'expliquer avec elle ce serait la moindre des choses

Arriva donc la semaine tant redoutée, elle fut prise dans un tourbillon de cours, de notes, d'examens ce qui lui rappela ses années à Poudlard faisant apparaître une pointe de nostalgie dans le cœur de la brunette. A son grand étonnement, elle ne cessa de tomber sur Drago, que ce soit en se rendant à ses épreuves ou en sortant de celles-ci et ce, alors qu'ils ne passaient pas dans les mêmes salles. Bien entendu, Hermione faisait mine de ne pas remarquer le jeune homme et riait aux éclats tandis que celui-ci, toujours sous les traits de Noël Humphrey, ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme ce qui l'intrigua, l'amusa et lui fit tout de même au fond d'elle plaisir, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais. C'est sans grande surprise qu'Hermione passa ses examens avec brio et obtenu même une mention pour son premier semestre ! Les étudiants étaient dispensés de cours pendant les deux semaines qui suivaient les partiels, au plus grand bonheur de ces premiers car le stress et la fatigue accumulés durant cette semaine les avaient tous laissés exténués et ils avaient grand besoin de vacances avant de reprendre leur année et de débuter le second semestre.

Durant ces vacances, Hermione prit le temps de se ressourcer auprès de ses amis sorciers, elle sortit beaucoup en leur compagnie ce qui lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle prit également la décision de ne plus penser aux garçons et de se focaliser sur ses amis et ses études, les garçons ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle se tracasse et perde son temps avec eux plutôt que de penser un peu à elle et de voir ses amis. Et c'est sereine et remplie d'une nouvelle confiance en elle que la jeune sorcière reprit ses études avec hâte car Luna et Sonia lui manquaient terriblement et les moments avec elles ainsi que leurs fous rires innombrables lui paraissaient vieux de dix siècles. Elle piétinait d'impatience la veille de la reprise, si bien qu'elle ne put dormir de la nuit !

Le premier jour de cours débuta sur une note joyeuse entre ses retrouvailles avec ses amies et le premier prof qu'elle rencontrait qui s'avéra être un vieux monsieur plein d'énergie qu'elles surnommèrent Petit Papa Noël pour vous donner une idée du personnage. Pour le cours suivant, Hermione se retrouva seule n'ayant pas pu s'inscrire à la même heure de cours que Luna et Sonia, ce qui ne les empêcha pas pour autant de continuer à communiquer par SMS. C'est alors que pensant recevoir un énième message de ses amies, Hermione se figea en voyant le nom du destinateur apparaître. Noël. Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un puis deux puis trois battements avant de se mettre à battre à toute vitesse. Un simple « Bonjour :) :) » se dessina lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à ouvrir ce fameux message. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me contacte-t-il après un mois sans nouvelle et __surtout un mois après ma découverte ? Comment peut-il penser que je lui pardonnerais ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? A quoi joue-t-il encore ce vil serpent ?_

Et c'est pensive que la jeune femme rejoignit ses amies qu'elle mit de suite au courant et qui furent aussi surprises qu'elle de ce retour inattendu, bien qu'elles ne sachent pas l'intégralité des raisons qui l'avait poussée à couper les ponts avec le jeune homme. Hermione décida donc de lui répondre dans l'après-midi de façon sobre. Et c'est avec surprise qu'elle se rendit compte que le jeune se mit à relancer sans relâche leur discussion, trouvant n'importe quel sujet à mettre sur la table tout en prenant soin d'éviter leur dernier rendez-vous. Lorsque le jeune homme au détour d'une de leurs conversations apprit qu'Hermione s'était « bien amusée » pendant les vacances avec un autre homme que lui cela le blessa et il laissa transparaître ce sentiment à la jeune femme, au grand étonnement de celle-ci qui n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il lui fasse preuve de la moindre possessivité.

Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

En effet, dès le lendemain matin Hermione dû faire face à Drago. Elle était assise tranquillement aux côtés de Luna et écoutait d'une oreille distraite le cours de physiologie, lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que le nouveau venu n'était autre que Drago qui la trouva du regard dès son entrée dans la salle. Et c'est avec nervosité qu'elle le vit remonter le rang et s'aperçut que la dernière place de libre se trouvait juste derrière elle et que par conséquent il allait être à une table d'écart d'elle pendant deux longues heures. Pour couronner le tout, la prof de physiologie se mit alors à parler de scientifiques bulgares durant le temps qu'il restait ce qui mit Hermione dans une situation très inconfortable et elle ne put s'empêcher de filer à tout allure pour sortir de la classe lorsque la cloche sonna, suivie de près par Luna et Sonia qui était assise un peu plus loin dans la salle. Elles passèrent l'heure du déjeuner à parler de la présence de « Noël » et Hermione se retrouva seule à la bibliothèque, ses amies ayant le cours auquel elle avait assisté la veille lorsqu'elle avait reçu le message de Drago. Elle ne redoutait qu'une seule chose, se retrouver nez à nez avec lui alors qu'elle était seule, elle s'installa donc dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, mit ses écouteurs et commença à travailler jusqu'au retour de ses amies. Sonia et Hermione avaient ensuite un cours magistral en commun tandis que Luna se rendit à son TD.

Pour continuer de surprise en surprise lorsque leur cours commença, les deux jeunes femmes entendirent la porte de l'amphithéâtre s'ouvrir, c'est là qu'elles aperçurent Drago accompagné d'un de ses amis moldus. Les yeux d'Hermione sortirent de leurs orbites et la jeune sorcière commençait à se demander si elle ne serait pas maudite pour tomber sur Drago aussi souvent. Le jeune homme avait dû l'apercevoir en rentrant car à peine s'était-il assis, qu'elle reçut un message de sa part lui demandant comment elle allait. La brunette décida de continuer à le faire poireauter et décida de ne lui répondre qu'une fois ses cours achevés. A l'intercours Luna les rejoignit en priant Hermione de l'accompagner aux toilettes, et plongée dans sa discussion avec la jeune blonde notre petite sorcière ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle passa à plusieurs reprises devant Drago qui la dévora du regard à chacun de ses passages. Enfin, selon les dires de Luna une fois qu'elle ait fait remarqué à Hermione qu'elle venait de passer devant lui en disant « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je confonds l'avant et l'arrière ! », phrase qui sortie de son contexte peu prendre un tout autre sens que celui initial qui était à propos de la conduite d'une voiture.

Une fois rassise, la jeune femme se décida à répondre au blondinet. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il osa lui dire avec un aplomb sans faille « Je ne te croise plus trop à la fac ! ». En lisant cela, elle ne put réprimer son fou rire, il se moquait vraiment du monde ! Elle venait de passer devant lui à plusieurs reprises et ils étaient assis l'un devant l'autre ce matin mais mis à part ça il ne la croisait plus ! Elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu et de ne mentionner que le fait qu'ils soient ensemble le mercredi matin, il fit bien entendu mine de ne pas l'avoir vu ce qui ne fit que déclencher un nouveau fou rire au sein du trio féminin. Et ils discutèrent toute la soirée, le jeune homme ne manquant pas une occasion de faire une allusion et qui pourtant lui avoua tout de même qu'elle lui manquait et que la croiser à la fac le laissait toujours dans un état de confusion avancé.

«Je t'avais prévenu qu'à force de jouer avec le feu on finissait par s'y brûler ! »

« Est-ce qu'il est possible que je m'y brûle encore ? »

Et c'est ainsi que le jeune homme lui apprit par inadvertance qu'il la voyait souvent sur le quai du métro mais qu'il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle notamment à cause de la présence constante de Luna et Sonia. Le jeune homme se dévoila étrangement aux yeux de la brune ce qui la troubla fortement, elle ne voyait plus le Malefoy qui l'avait persécutée durant ses années à Poudlard mais Noël le garçon qui l'avait faite craquée un soir de novembre avec les traits de Malefoy. Elle décida donc pour sa propre santé mentale de continuer à penser qu'il s'agissait de Noël et non de Malefoy et que c'était avec lui qu'elle parlait du matin au soir. Le jeune homme finit par lui avouer qu'il voulait la revoir et surtout ne pas la perdre. Et c'est apaisée et sereine, que la jeune sorcière s'endormit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Elle avait retrouvé son Noël et il ne semblait pas près de la laisser partir.

Voilà voilà ! Alors votre avis ? :)


	12. Joyeux anniversaire Nathalie !

Encore et toujours un énorme merci à Laura NEMESIS et ma Tiite-DiiDii mes plus fidèles lectrices dont les reviews me donnent envie de poursuivre mon histoire juste pour elles ! Je tâcherais d'être un peu plus régulière dans mes publications c'est promis ! Pour me faire pardonner voici un nouveau chapitre qui risque d'en faire rire plus d'une ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Gros bisous

Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 11 : Joyeux anniversaire Nathalie !

Cela faisait maintenant presque un mois que Drago avait fait son retour dans la vie de notre jeune sorcière, ils n'avaient malheureusement pas pu se revoir en tête à tête car cette dernière venait de se faire opérer d'un grain de beauté dans le bas du dos ce qui la faisait beaucoup souffrir et l'empêchait de faire quelconques mouvements nécessitant son dos notamment le fait de marcher mais aussi à son grand désespoir de danser. Et malgré ses ô combien nombreuses tentatives pour la persuader de venir le voir Malefoy ne put entamer la volonté de fer d'Hermione qui redoutait aussi leurs retrouvailles. A son plus grand bonheur, elle put se faire enlever ses points de suture avant l'anniversaire de Nathalie, l'une de ses proches amies moldues, qu'ils avaient tous prévu de célébrer en boîte de nuit, elle pourrait donc être de la partie et elle trépignait d'impatience à l'idée d'aller se déchaîner sur la piste !

Elle invita donc Luna à venir dîner avec elle afin qu'elles puissent se préparer ensemble avant de rejoindre les autres devant la boîte. Elles étaient en train de discuter du retour de Noël et de son comportement lorsqu'il croisait la brunette lorsque celle-ci déclara en riant :

« Il ne manquerait plus que Noël vienne ce soir à l'anniv de Nath tiens ! »

« Oh ce serait drôle ! Je pourrais enfin l'approcher et lui dire d'arrêter de te tourner autour sans oser t'approcher ! »

« Le pire c'est que tu en serais capable Lu' ! Mais bon aucun risque, il m'avait semblé que ce n'était pas le grand amour entre Nath et Noël donc je ne vois pas pourquoi il serait là ce soir ! »

« Reines de la poisse un jour, reines de la poisse toujours rappelles-en toi ! »

Et les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire. Elles étaient tellement survoltées qu'elles décidèrent d'allumer la télévision (ben oui hein on est chez Hermione donc il y a forcément une télé!) et de mettre les chaînes musicales. C'est ainsi que nous les retrouvâmes en train de se déchaîner dans le salon devant un clip français d'un certain Claude et dont le refrain était plus que parlant aux deux jeunes femmes.

« Ca s'en va et ça revient ! C'est fait de tout petits riens ! Ca se chante et ça se danse et ça revient, ça se retient comme une chanson populaire ! L'amour c'est comme un refrain, ça vous glisse entre les mains! »

Au cours de la soirée la brunette fit découvrir un humoriste à sa jeune amie qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement : Gad Elmaleh. La blonde hurla de rire tout le long du spectacle et ne retient qu'un seul sketch, celui des chansons dont une en particulier. Et c'est pourquoi les deux jeunes femmes la chantèrent dans la rue ainsi que tout le long du chemin jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous, au moins elles avaient l'avantage de mettre un peu de gaieté dans le métro avec leur :

«J'ai mis mes mains de part et d'autre de ma mâchoire ! J'ai fait tremblé ma luette, ça a fait tremblé ta fenêtre ! Et tu m'as dit : ''J'suis pas un bouffon, je m'appelle pas Bruno ! »

Désormais, si vous entendez ce cri de guerre et ce peu importe l'endroit où vous vous trouvez il y a de grandes chances que vous soyez en présence d'Hermione Granger et de Luna Lovegood donc ne vous inquiétez pas tout est normal !

Les deux jeunes femmes retrouvèrent donc le reste du groupe et attendirent les derniers retardataires. C'est alors qu'Hermione entendit Nathalie crier :

«Bon ben il ne manque plus que Noël et il arrive ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes firent volte-face, se regardèrent comme si le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête avant de partir dans un fou rire démentiel dans le but d'évacuer le stress pour une et d'exprimer sa surprise quant à la réalisation de leur prédiction bidon quant à la venue du jeune homme. Ce dernier finit par se matérialiser non loin de leur duo et le groupe se mit en marche vers la boîte nommée « Proud » ce qui fit sourire Hermione car elle était en effet très fière du plan qu'elle venait d'élaborer pour faire tourner la tête de Malefoy tout le long de la soirée.

Tandis qu'elle faisait la queue en compagnie de Luna et de l'un de amis, Guillaume, elle vit se matérialiser sous son parapluie juste derrière elle la figure malicieuse de Malefoy, content de son coup. Elle retourna en riant et lui demanda si elle ne le gênait pas trop. C'est alors que Guillaume lui lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Au fait Hermy, c'est quand que tu nous le fais ton striptease ? Tu comptes nous le faire ce soir j'espère ! »

« Ahaha je l'avais oublié celui-là ! Et bien je me suis régulièrement entraînée dans les amphis donc je pourrais te faire une représentation privée avant le grand show si tu le souhaites ! »

« Et on te gardera la première place, c'est-à-dire sous la jupe d'Hermione, comme convenu ! »

Malefoy lui lança un regard interloqué et possessif, comme pour lui dire « C'est quoi cette histoire ? Tu es à moi et à moi seul compris ! ».

_Évidemment il a fallu que cela se passe juste sous les yeux de Drago.. Bah tant pis pour lui ça lui fera les pieds ! Et puis vu ce qui l'attend, une blague sur un striptease c'est de la rigolade !_

La soirée se déroula à la perfection pour nos deux petites sorcières, Noël tenta plusieurs approches que Luna désamorça à chaque fois et ce dans l'unique but de le faire bouillir de rage, il avait pourtant faillit réussir à danser avec Hermione en se plaçant derrière elle mais notre petite blonde s'était glissée entre eux à la vitesse de l'éclair avec un sourire l'air de dire « Ce soir elle est à moi donc pas touche ou je te mords ! ».

Pour le plus grand malheur du jeune homme, Hermione étant très en beauté ce soir là dans sa robe noire moulante qui lui dégageait le haut du dos, un nombre impressionnant de jeunes moldus tentèrent leur chance avec elle et elle dansa avec chacun d'eux, bien évidemment sous ses yeux car sans cela il n'y aurait eu aucun intérêt pour la jeune femme. Il tenta alors de la rendre jalouse en dansant avec une de leurs amies respectives ce qui fit beaucoup rire la jeune femme car elle était en totale opposition avec le genre de femmes qui plaisait à Malefoy. Elle rit d'autant plus lorsque Luna l'informa qu'il venait de toucher l'épaule de sa cavalière avant de se tourner rapidement vers Hermione comme pour lui dire qu'il n'avait rien fait et s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien vu de la scène, ce qui se passa réellement car la jeune brune était trop occupée à regarder une des ses connaissances en train de se ridiculiser bien proprement devant l'assemblée, en effet celle-ci avait une manière de danser qui laissait penser qu'elle était posséder, le plus drôle étant qu'en réalité la demoiselle était persuadée d'être au paroxysme du sexy. Ce moment fut d'ailleurs immortalisé par Benjamin qui prit Hermione en photo lorsqu'elle porta ses mains à sa bouche l'air scandalisé, mais ça elle ne le savait pas encore.

En observant Noël du coin de l'œil, notre jeune sorcière se rendit compte que celui-ci jetait fréquemment un regard sur son portable, chose qui était surprenante vu le lieu où ils se trouvaient et connaissant le goût pour le danse du jeune homme Hermione nota ce comportement dans un coin de sa tête et se promit d'y réfléchir plus tard. Pour le moment, elle s'amusait comme une folle en compagnie de ses amis et se déchaînait comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle danserait de sa vie. Cela lui avait tellement manqué ! Elle avait l'impression de prendre une immense bouffée d'oxygène, de revivre tout simplement !

Elle se régalait du regard jaloux que lui lançait Malefoy à chaque fois qu'elle acceptait une danse avec un inconnu, mais l'intensité de ce regard redoubla lorsqu'elle se mit à danser avec Benjamin. Cette remarque la surprit mais elle sourit en se disant que c'était une information qui lui servirait plus tard : Malefoy jaloux de Benjamin à cause d'Hermione Granger, jaloux d'un moldu en plus ! On aura décidément tout vu ! Tandis qu'elle était tranquillement assise à sa table, la soirée commençant à toucher à sa fin, un grand jeune homme blond l'invita à danser. Elle accepta sans aucune hésitation et elle eut raison. Elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à un partenaire de danse aussi doué que l'était ce charmant inconnu et il fallait l'avouer, elle était ravie de pouvoir enfin danser avec un partenaire à son niveau. Il la fit danser, tournoyer et virevolter comme jamais personne auparavant, tentant même un nombre impressionnant de portés (pas tous réussis certes, mais c'est l'intention qui compte n'est-ce pas ?), tant et si bien que lorsqu'elle se rassit elle ne parvenait même plus à se rappeler de son propre nom ! Le jeune homme la ramena avec précaution au siège où il était allé la chercher et lui déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa joue en guise de remerciements avant de lui faire un baise-main et de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle lui adressa en retour son plus grand sourire et le remercia chaudement, c'est alors qu'elle sentit un regard lui transpercer la peau.

Elle se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Malefoy qui semblait bouillir de colère, il lança un regard mauvais à son cavalier avant de se diriger à grands pas vers les vestiaires et la sortie comme si le grand blond était pour lui le cavalier de trop. Elle se tourna alors vers Luna, Benjamin et Julie qui comataient tous les trois sur le canapé et leur proposa de rentrer, proposition qu'ils acceptèrent avec joie rêvant tous de retrouver leurs lits douillets.

En sortant, la jeune sorcière vérifia son portable et se rendit compte qu'elle avait reçu un message durant la soirée. Persuadée d'avoir affaire à une réponse au texto qu'elle avait envoyé à Ginny pour la prévenir de la présence de Noël à la soirée, elle ouvrit sa boîte de réception sans faire attention et faillit s'étaler de tout son long en apercevant le nom du réel destinateur : Noël. Un battement de cœur puis deux loupèrent puis elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à ouvrir le fameux message.

« Tu penses que je pourrais venir dormir chez toi après la soirée ? J'ai envie de te voir et je n'ai pas envie de dormir seul ce soir... »

_VOILA POURQUOI MALEFOY AVAIT PASSE SA SOIREE A REGARDER SON PORTABLE ! Il avait attendu ma réponse toute la nuit ! Mais cela ne risquait pas d'arriver vu qu'il était dans le fond de mon sac comme à chaque fois, et vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé avant de déguerpir je ne suis pas sûre que je devrais lui répondre...Dommage.. Tant pis ce sera pour la prochaine fois !_

Oui mais QUAND sera donc cette prochaine fois ? Ahahah ! C'est une surpriiiise ! Je vous promet le prochain chapitre très rapidement ! En attendant pour me donner votre avis et me motiver un peu plus il y a le petit bouton bleu avec écrit « Review » en bas de la page ! ;)

X.O.X.O

Diabolic Queen


	13. Le calme avant la tempête

Tiite DiiDii : Ahahah comme toujours tes reviews me font hurler de rire ! Il en voit des vertes et des pas mûres c'est sûr mais bon s'il la veut vraiment notre Hermy il va falloir courir ! Elle ne peut décemment pas tomber dans les bras de son pire ennemi du jour au lendemain ! Quant à Pansy et compagnie ils apparaîteront un peu plus tard dans l'histoire, mais Pansy ne sera pas celle que tu crois ! Elle se serait plutôt Daphnée Greengrass. Je t'embrasse fortissimo ! (L)

Kelandra Flint : merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise ! Quant au caractère de Drago n'oublie pas que dans la première partie il était sensé être Noël il ne pouvait donc pas agir comme Malefoy ! Et puis là il a quand même quelques petites choses à se faire pardonner auprès de notre jolie sorcière ! ^^ mais ne t'inquiètes pas son caractère de cochon ne devrait pas tarder à refaire surface !

Laura NEMESIS : Une fois de plus merci pour ta review qui me fait chaud au cœur à chaque fois ! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 12 : Le calme avant la tempête.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec une angine carabinée et l'impression qu'un troupeau de nains avait élu domicile dans sa boîte crânienne et dont la seule activité qu'ils étaient en mesure de faire était de marteler son crâne avec leurs petits marteaux. Elle apprit alors que l'un de ses amis présents la veille avait attrapé la grippe et elle pria alors pour ne pas avoir été contaminée. Mais c'était sans compter sa poisse habituelle et elle se trouva clouée au lit pour la semaine dans un état proche du coma.

_Reine de la poisse un jour, reine de la poisse toujours comme dirait Luna !_

Elle passa également la semaine sans aucune nouvelle de Malefoy, ce qui lui permit de se rendre compte que mine de rien cela lui manquait les petites discussions avec lui chaque nuit et qu'il avait vraiment dû être blessé et vexé par son comportement pour ne plus lui adresser la parole. Elle décida de prendre ses ovaires en main et de lui envoyer un message en premier, ce qui était une première pour elle qui jusqu'alors avait l'habitude que le blondinet lui court naturellement après. A peine eût-elle appuyé sur envoyé qu'elle éteignit son portable par peur d'une non réponse de sa part d'autant plus que son message était quelque peu piquant (« Quand tu auras fini de bouder tu me fais signe hein ! » bah oui parce que c'est Hermione Granger tout de même et qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche !) et elle plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve. Dès le lendemain, elle eut une pointe d'angoisse en allumant son portable. Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en ne recevant pas la réponse tant attendue ! Elle eut tout de même un espoir en le voyant se connecter sur Facebook le soir même, mais il ne lui adressa pas un mot. Hermione fut blessée et piquée dans son orgueil par son absence de réaction et décida que puisqu'il en était ainsi et bien qu'il aille se faire empapaouter ce blondinet de mes deux !

Quelques jours plus tard, tandis qu'elle buvait tranquillement un verre en compagnie de Charlotte et qu'elles se racontaient mutuellement leurs petits soucis, le portable de la jeune sorcière vibra.

« Coucou ! Comment tu vas ? :) »

_Le sale petit... ! RAAAH NAN MAIS IL SE FOUT DE MOI OU QUOI ? JE VAIS LE TUEEEEEEEEEER !_

Son amie vit instantanément le visage d'Hermione se modifier lorsqu'elle lut le message, elles se connaissaient depuis toujours après tout, même si elles avaient été séparées quand les parents d'Hermione avaient décidé de l'envoyer dans une école pour les enfants surdoués elles avaient toujours réussi à garder contact et se voyaient aussi souvent que possible. Et elle pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, son amie venait d'avoir des nouvelles de ce garçon qu'elle avait rencontré, un certain Noël, et ils passaient leur temps à se faire mutuellement tourner en bourrique et elle avait peur qu'ils ne finissent par se brûler tous les deux les ailes.

« Bon, Hermy. Dis moi ce qu'il t'a dit qu'on puisse aviser ta réponse ! »

« De.. Quoi ? Mais.. Comment as-tu... Rah j'avais oublié que tu avais le don pour lire sur mon visage ! Bref, il m'a simplement envoyé un coucou comment ça va, ALORS QU'IL N'AVAIT JAMAIS REPONDU A MON MESSAGE DE LA DERNIERE FOIS ! IL M'ENERVE CETTE SALE TÊTE DE CLUTHE* ! »

« Ma belle calme toi s'il te plaît, on est en public tout de même ! (dit-elle en riant) bref cessez ce jeu du je suis plus détaché que toi et réponds lui GENTILLEMENT et MAINTENANT ! »

« Non. Je lui répondrais en rentrant. »

« Hermione... »

« QUOI ? IL LE MERITE ! »

« Certes. Mais tu meurs d'envie de lui répondre et à force de le faire courir il pourrait bien s'essouffler. »

« Oh ça se voit que tu ne le connais pas.. J'exerce sur lui une telle fascination qu'il ne me laissera jamais filer ! »

« Ne jamais dire jamais. Allez REPONDS LUI ! Ou je le fais à ta place. »

« Bon, bon d'accord... Pfff ce que tu peux m'énerver ! »

Charlotte sourit en voyant son amie répondre au jeune homme qui lui faisait perdre la tête et cela tout en bougonnant, elle était adorable même quand elle râlait ! Même si elle ne doutait pas que Noël était fou d'elle, elle préférait la mettre en garde elle avait déjà assez souffert avec son ancien petit ami et s'en remettait à peine elle voulait par dessus tout la préserver du moindre malheur qui puisse la laisser à terre sans aucun espoir d'arriver à se relever. Hermione avait tendance à se croire plus forte qu'elle ne l'étais en réalité, ce qui lui avait déjà joué de sacrés tours, et il était de son devoir de limiter les dégâts mais avec son petit feu follet rien n'était jamais simple !

Hermione : « Tiens, tu me réponds toi maintenant ! »

Drago : « J'ai pas le temps pour bouder moi »

Hermione resta perplexe devant cette réponse, _Mais de quoi il me parle ? C'est un foufou ce garçon ! Il mérite une bonne leçon !_

Hermione : « Quand il s'agit de moi, tu trouves toujours le temps »

_Et tiens ! Prends toi ça dans les dents Môssieur Drago Malefoy ! Alors on ne répond rien hein ? Ahahahah une fois de plus Granger triomphe de Malefoy et ce, haut la main !_

Hermione débuta une petite danse de la joie dans son salon lorsqu'elle se figea de stupeur.

_Mais je veux pas qu'il ne me réponde plus moi ! Je voulais juste le remettre à sa place ! Hermy ma vieille je crois que tu viens de faire une giganteeeeesque boulette ! Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, MEEEEEEEEEEERDEEEEEEEEEEEE JE SUIS VRAIMENT LA REINE DES BOULEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETS ! Je fais quoi moi maintenant qu'il ne me répondra plus ? Pffff... J'en ai marre de ce mec mais j'en ai marre !_

Deux semaines passèrent sans qu'elle n'eut la moindre nouvelle à son plus grand désespoir. Et pourtant ce n'était pas faute de lui tendre des perches aussi grosses qu'un éléphant ! Sachant qu'il adorait ses lèvres, elle demanda à un de ses amis photographe de faire des clichés sensuels de ceux-ci et elle les publia sur son profil dans l'espoir qu'il lui fasse un commentaire dessus, mais aucune réaction. Rien. NADA !

Hermione désespérait car elle avait une occasion en or pour voir Malefoy tranquillement chez elle un week end sans que ses parents ne lui rendent visite ou que qui que ce soit ne vienne interrompre leur rendez-vous, mais encore fallait-il qu'elle lui propose ce fameux rendez-vous ! Elle décida dans un élan de désespoir de tenter de le rendre jaloux en sous-entendant publiquement qu'elle avait un copain. Elle prit donc une photo d'elle-même dans les bras de son meilleur ami moldu, photo sur laquelle elle était habillée de façon sexy et que son meilleur ami la tenait par une main possessive autour de la taille et l'autre dans le creux de son genou ce qui donnait l'impression qu'ils dansaient un tango endiablé. Bien entendu, elle ne s'arrêta pas à cela et poussa le vice en postant des commentaires ambiguës, le tout bien entendu aidée par ses amies qui jouèrent leur rôle à la perfection.

C'est alors que son ordinateur émit le bruit d'une nouvelle conversation qui s'ouvre. Noël. Le cœur battant, Hermione ouvre la fenêtre et lit le message de Malefoy.

Inutile de me lancer de pierres je vous dévoile la suite avant le week-end car je serais absente durant celui-ci donc pas de post avant dimanche soir voire lundi ! Mais j'avais envie de faire un peu de suspense et d'avoir un peu vos envies et votre ressenti sur le possible comportement de Drago !

Alors à votre avis, que va-t-il se passer ? Drago va-t-il tomber dans le piège ? Va-t-il dire à Hermione qu'il ne veut plus la voir ? Va-t-il faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ?

Merci pour votre fidélité !

Diabolic Queen


	14. Retrouvailles

Lana NEMESIS : Voilà le nouveau chapitre, je pense qu'il va te plaire ! ;)

Sscg : C'est plus de la fierté que de la bêtise ^^ mais il va bien falloir qu'elle ravale sa fierté un jour !

Amandine : En espérant que tu trouves Hermione moins exaspérante avec ce chapitre ! ^^'

Tiite-DiiDii : Ahahaha, je ne relèverais même pas ! Et pour une fois que je fais un petit suspens hein ! Enjoy ce chapitre qui va te plaire j'en suis persuadée !

Une fois de plus, merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me met du baume au cœur ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui mettent mon histoire en alerte et en favoris ! Pour toutes celles et ceux qui trouvaient mes chapitres trop courts, celui-ci devrait être à votre convenance ! ;)

Enjoy !

Votre dévouée Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles.

**C'est alors que son ordinateur émit le bruit d'une nouvelle conversation qui s'ouvre. Noël. Le cœur battant, Hermione ouvre la fenêtre et lit le message de Malefoy.**

« Tu as un copain ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage. Elle avait réussi. ELLE AVAIT REUSSI ! _Cela mérite une danse de la joie tout ça ! Bon, maintenant, seconde phase de mon plan, le rassurer !_ Elle fit donc mine de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

« Ben non mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Bah je sais pas vu ce que vous vous dîtes sur Facebook..! Avec le garçon en violet sur ta photo de profil..»

« Avec Lucas ? Euh... Comment dire... C'est l'un de mes meilleurs amis dans le monde moldu ! Et il est 100% gay ! »

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! J'aurais jamais pu deviner ! Vu ce que vous vous disiez... ! »

« Désolée c'est habituel pour nous ! Enfin ça y est tu es rassuré ? »

« Pas vraiment vu qu'on se voit toujours pas »

« Bah la faute à qui ? La dernière fois j'allais te proposer qu'on se voit mais tu as arrêté de me répondre quand je t'ai lancé une petite pique donc bon »

« Ah bon ? Oh.. Je suis désolé.. Tu fais quelque chose demain ? »

Hermione sourit devant son écran en lisant cela. Elle n'aurait donc aucun regret, elle ne laissera pas passer l'occasion que ce soit chez elle et elle verrait Drago le lendemain sans aucune hésitation.

« Hé bien écoute j'ai cours et ensuite je donne un cours de soutien mais si tu veux tu peux passer chez moi ensuite ! »

« Oooooh ! Donc nous disons quelle heure chez toi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vers 18h30 ça t'irait ? »

« A la perfection ! »

Et ils continuèrent à parler jusque très tard dans la nuit, Hermione cherchant le jeune homme et poussant le vice jusqu'au bout rien que pour le provoquer et lui donner encore plus envie de la revoir.

« Bon je vais aller dormir ça va m'aider à penser à autre chose qu'à toi ! Je te dis à demain darling ! Bisouuus ! »

_Je pense pas que ça le fasse penser à autre chose que moi mais bon si je le veux en forme demain.._ pensa Hermione en souriant comme une imbécile devant son écran.

La jeune femme eut beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur ses cours et ce tout au long de la journée, le temps lui semblait défiler trop vite mais également trop lentement, toutes ses pensées étant tournées vers son rendez-vous de ce soir avec Malefoy et sur le déroulement de celui-ci. Elle était en même temps surexcitée et en même temps très anxieuse.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de lui, je ressens des sentiments ambivalents. Ce n'est pas très agréable pour quelqu'un qui a pourtant l'habitude de savoir ce qu'elle veut...

Elle était tiraillée entre son désir de retrouver les bras du jeune homme car elle l'appréciait réellement en tant qu'homme et sa peur quant au fait de se retrouver face à lui tout en sachant cette fois-ci qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy et qu'il leur faudrait aborder le sujet de sa véritable identité et de sa présence sous l'aspect de Noël Humphrey et elle redoutait les réponses à ce sujet.

Elle courut jusqu'à la demeure du jeune garçon à qui elle donnait des cours de grammaire et de conjugaison une fois par semaine, tout en gardant un œil rivé sur la pendule. A peine avait-elle enfin mis un pied chez elle, que le son d'un message retentit. Elle récupéra son portable qu'elle avait mis à charger et se rendit compte avec stupeur que Malefoy l'avait appelée quatre fois et lui avait envoyé pas moins de cinq messages en l'espace d'une heure afin de confirmer leur rendez-vous de ce soir.

_Mais pourquoi diable a-t-il besoin d'une confirmation ? Je lui ai proposé hier soir de venir ! Si j'avais changé d'avis je l'aurais prévenu !_

Elle rassura le jeune homme et fila sous la douche, qu'elle eut à peine le temps de prendre pendant que Malefoy se dirigeait vers chez elle.

_Si quelqu'un m'avait dit un jour que je me pouponnerais pour un rendez-vous CHEZ MOI et avec MALEFOY je l'aurais envoyé directement à Sainte Mangouste car son état de santé mentale m'aurait semblé terrible !_

« Je suis arrivé je t'attends ! »

Hermione chaussa ses talons, attrapa ses clés au vol et descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour rejoindre le jeune homme, le cœur battant. Il l'aperçut bien avant elle et s'avança pour l'embrasser en guise de bonjour. Elle lui adressa un grand sourire et ils se dirigèrent en direction de son chez elle. Malefoy trouva le quartier fort à son goût, il faut dire qu'Hermione habitait dans les beaux quartiers de Londres suite à l'argent qu'elle avait obtenu en guise de remerciements à la chute de Voldemort, il était donc naturel que le « grand Drago Malefoy » s'y sente comme chez lui !

A peine eut-elle le temps d'ouvrir la porte que le jeune homme lui réclama une visite du propriétaire, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque sur le nombre de couleurs que contenait son appartement avant d'ajouter que finalement ce n'était pas surprenant quand on connaissait la jeune femme et son caractère « coloré » !

« Comment ça coloré ? C'est un compliment ou un reproche ? »

« Euh tu le prends comme tu veux, ça veut juste dire que tu as plein de facettes dans ta personnalité et que tu m'en fais voir de toutes les couleurs. »

Il déposa son sac dans la chambre de la jeune fille et la rejoignit dans la cuisine où elle lui servit un verre. Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres sans avoir une idée du temps qui passait, ils semblaient être sur la même longueur d'onde l'un finissant la phrase que l'autre venait de débuter, tombant d'accord et ayant le même avis sur tout, riant aux éclats sans cesse, sans gêne et sans retenue. Bref, Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir été transportée dans une dimension parallèle dans laquelle Malefoy et elle s'entendaient à merveille. Ils finirent par aller prendre l'air sur le balcon de la jeune femme, et profitant de la proximité engendrée par une boutade de sa part le jeune homme en profita pour attirer Hermione contre lui et l'embrasser doucement, comme s'il attendait sa permission, permission accordée bien entendue.

Soudain, la jeune femme rompit le baiser ce qui eût pour effet de laisser sur le visage de Malefoy un air perplexe et dérouté qu'elle trouva tout à fait charmant et risible !

« Rentrons, j'ai un peu froid. »

Le jeune homme la suivit jusque dans le salon, complètement perdu. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et dit :

« Bas les masques Malefoy. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que tu peux te permettre d'être toi, donc profites-en. »

« De quoi ? »

« Ton apparence Malefoy. Je veux que tu sois toi même quand tu es avec moi. Tu n'as aucune difficulté à enlever ce masque d'impassibilité, de froideur et de mépris quand tu as l'apparence de Noël Humphrey mais je sais qu'il n'existe pas. Je te veux toi Malefoy. Montre moi que tu es capable d'être toi, d'être Drago Malefoy et Noël Humphrey à la fois. »

« Je suis désolé. Je pensais que mon apparence « Noël » nous rendrait les choses plus faciles, que nous pourrions mieux s'ouvrir l'un à l'autre sans le fantôme de notre passé.. »

« Je comprends, c'était une attention tout à fait honorable et touchante, mais je te le demande Drago Malefoy, sois toi même en ma présence s'il te plaît. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux... »

Et le jeune homme prononça la formule magique qui lui permettait de retrouver sa véritable apparence. Ses cheveux s'éclaircirent et poussèrent, ses yeux devinrent aussi gris qu'un ciel d'orage, il prit quelques centimètres et ses traits s'amincirent. Hermione Granger se trouva à nouveau face à Drago Malefoy, le Prince des Serpentards, le garçon qui l'avait persécutée toutes ces années. Elle eut une seconde d'effroi, et elle recula imperceptiblement ce qui pourtant n'échappa pas au jeune homme qui sembla blessé. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et lui adressa un sourire qu'elle se voulait rassurant, ce qui sembla fonctionner car il sembla se détendre légérement et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« Finalement tu es loin d'être repoussant sous ta véritable apparence, tu serais même plutôt attirant dis moi ! Tu m'avais caché cela à Poudlard petit cachottier ! »

« Granger, Granger, Granger … ! Tu perds la tête ! Tu viens d'admettre que Drago Malefoy était plutôt attirant ? Mais c'est un véritable dieu sur Terre oui ! »

« Dieu de la bêtise et de l'imbu de soi sûrement oui ! »

« Et bien toi tu es la déesse des rats de bibliothèque et des saintes nitouches! »

« Ah oui ? Des saintes nitouches vraiment ? Tu ne semblais pas penser la même chose la dernière fois il me semble non ? »

Les joues pâles de celui-ci se tintèrent violemment de rouge, d'autant plus que la jeune femme s'était approchée de lui durant leur échange verbal habituel et qu'elle venait de coller sa poitrine qu'il savait généreuse contre son torse et que son corps semblait plutôt bien réagir à cette rencontre. Cette réaction plus que visible amusa Hermione qui laissa apparaître un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres, Malefoy n'y tenant plus, fondit sur les dites lèvres qu'il entreprit d'embrasser, lécher, mordiller, comme si c'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait sur cette Terre. Cette fois-ci se fut au tour du jeune homme d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement qui s'échappa de la bouche d'Hermione. « Douce vengeance n'est-ce pas ma jolie ? », songea-t-il en bon Serpentard qu'il était.

Il s'assit sur le canapé en entraînant son amante qui s'assit à califourchon sur lui, exactement comme lors de leur premier rendez-vous, souvenir qui remonta au même instant chez l'un et l'autre si l'on se fie au regard rieur, amusé et complice qu'ils échangèrent à cet instant. Il finit par fondre dans le cou de porcelaine de la jeune femme pour le couvrir de baisers papillons, tantôt l'embrassant, tantôt le mordillant, tandis que cette dernière entreprenait de ruiner sa coupe de cheveux en passant fougueusement ses mains dans ces cheveux dont elle avait tellement rêvé lors de ses années à Poudlard.

« Ils sont encore bien plus doux que ce que je pouvais imaginer, on aurait dit de la soie ! »

Les sensations, les gestes, les soupirs, les caresses, tout, absolument tout, leur revint comme s'ils s'étaient toujours connus et quittés la veille. Leurs corps se mêlaient dans une étreinte parfaite, comme s'ils avaient été façonnés l'un pour l'autre, ils devinaient sans aucun mot ni doute ce que l'autre attendait, ce que l'autre désirait et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nus sur le canapé et firent passionnément l'amour jusqu'à ce que leur soif de l'autre soit rassasiée.

Hermione, ayant entendu l'estomac de son amant grondé, lui proposa de rester manger, et alors qu'elle cherchait nue sa nuisette, Drago en profita pour se mouiller les mains et ainsi asperger le dos encore brûlant de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres, et posa délicatement ses mains gelées et mouillées sur le torse du jeune homme, ce qui eût pour effet de le faire frissonner de la tête aux pieds ainsi que de le faire s'avancer et embrasser la jeune femme, prêt pour un deuxième round dans la salle de bain.

« Drago je croyais que tu avais faim ! »

« Hm hm.. J'ai faim oui, mais de toi en réalité ! »

« Ahaha arrête avec tes phrases de lovers moldus ! Moi aussi j'ai faim ! »

Et elle s'échappa de ses bras en riant tandis qu'il se faufila jusque dans le salon histoire d'enfiler au moins un caleçon, puis il rejoignit la jeune femme dans la cuisine qui l'appelait pour savoir ce qu'il souhaitait manger. Tandis qu'ils discutaient dans la cuisine, le téléphone fixe d'Hermione sonna pour la quatrième fois depuis que le jeune homme était arrivé ce qui titilla la jalousie de celui-ci et valut à Hermione un : « Si tu dois voir d'autres mecs ce soir t'as qu'à me le dire hein ! » bougon de la part du blondinet. Hermione rit et tenta de le rassurer, mais c'était sans compter le cinquième appel auquel il voulut absolument répondre car il en avait plus qu'assez qu'on les dérange comme ça ! Elle réussit à l'en dissuader in extremis en l'embrassant à pleine bouche par surprise.

_On s'entend vraiment à la perfection lui et moi... C'est pas croyable... Qui aurait pu croire ça un jour ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que penseraient les autres s'ils nous voyaient ainsi ou qu'ils apprenaient la véritable identité de Noël..._

Ils continuèrent à discuter et à se charrier un moment lorsque Drago, redoutant la boutade de trop, se mit à courir dans tout l'appartement, ses mains plaquées sur ses fesses cachées dans un boxer turquoise, poursuivie par Hermione riant aux éclats, totalement prise au dépourvu par la situation mais qui se sentait totalement libre d'être elle-même mais surtout totalement heureuse et ça avait l'air d'être réciproque. Ils finirent par faire apparaître de gigantesques hamburgers qu'ils mangèrent tout en riant, Hermione lui parla de sa famille, lui du fait qu'il avait renié son père après la guerre lorsque n'étant plus au manoir il n'était plus sous l'emprise de la potion que son paternel lui faisait ingurgiter régulièrement et qui avait pour effet de donner l'impression à celui qui la boit que le sorcier ayant fabriqué la potion était la sagesse incarnée. Elle comprit alors que le jeune homme n'avait adhérer aux idées de Voldemort uniquement sous l'emprise d'un sort et qu'il avait réellement changé.

Il lui expliqua également qu'il avait ensuite décidé d'aller vivre dans le Londres moldu afin d'apprendre à connaître ce peuple qu'il avait rabaissé depuis sa naissance mais surtout pour commencer à zéro une nouvelle vie. Pour cela une nouvelle apparence et un nouveau nom lui avaient été nécessaires, il s'était fait peau neuve autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Bien entendu il voyait toujours Blaise et Théo et il avait entendu dire que Daphnée Greengrass était également dans leur université sous une autre identité mais il n'avait pas encore découvert laquelle. Soudain, il lui fit une crise de jalousie à peine déguisée, il était persuadé que leur ami Benjamin la draguait et quoiqu'elle puisse lui dire cela ne changerait rien à sa certitude. Hermione tenta de le rassurer tout en se disant qu'il était quand même gonflé de lui faire une crise alors qu'il n'avait l'air de ne pas vouloir s'afficher publiquement avec elle, donc elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait si cela lui chantait ! Il lui avoua par la même occasion qu'il n'osait pas l'aborder à la fac à cause de ses deux amies, Luna et Sonia, qui le regardaient étrangement à chaque fois qu'il les croisaient ce qui fit beaucoup rire Hermione. C'est alors que la sonnerie du portable du jeune homme retentit.

« Ouais allô ?

…

Meeeerde ! J'avais pas vu l'heure ! Excuse moi mec ! Ouais j'arrive j'arrive ! A tout à l'heure ! »

« Putain Hermione je suis désolé.. J'avais complètement oublié que je devais aller voir Blaise ce soir.. J'étais tellement content de pouvoir te voir que... Va falloir que j'y aille... »

« T'excuse pas va ! Je comprends parfaitement ! Et puis je t'ai eu pour quatre heures rien que pour moi toute seule c'est mieux que rien ! »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Oui, oui t'inquiètes je vais me poser tranquille et j'irais dormir TOUTE SEULE abandonnée ! »

« En plus ta maison fait vachement flipper quand même hein.. Y a plein de recoins sombres où les gens peuvent se cacher et tout... »

Attends ne me dis pas qu'il a la même peur que moi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a peur de ça ?

« Oui tu vas trouver ça débile mais j'ai toujours peur qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui se soit introduit chez moi et qui m'attende dans un recoin sombre avant de me sauter dessus pour me tuer... »

« C'est loin d'être débile... »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai exactement la même angoisse depuis la fin de la guerre Drago.. Certaines fois je suis obligée de dormir la lumière allumée tellement je suis rongée par la peur... »

« Encore un point commun.. C'est dingue.. On est vraiment … Tellement ... »

« Similaires ? Identiques ? »

« Oui ! Qui l'eût cru ? Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy similaires ! »

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire, le jeune homme tentant de repousser au maximum le moment où il devrait partir. C'est alors qu'il entendit à nouveau son portable : « Message de Blaise : GROUIIIILLE J'AI FROIIIID ! ». « Quel emmerdeur celui-là... », rumina-t-il.

« Bon, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à ta porte quand même ! On ne sait jamais je pourrais me perdre ! »

Hermione se leva le sourire aux lèvres et lui ouvrit la porte avec une certaine réticence, le jeune homme appela l'ascenseur et se tourna vers elle pour lui dire au revoir. Leur baiser dura tellement longtemps que ce dernier était déjà reparti lorsqu'il quitta les lèvres de la pulpeuse brune qui se mit à rire aux éclats en se rendant compte de cela. Il lui envoya un dernier baiser avant que les portes ne se referment et Hermione referma la porte de son chez elle en soupirant. Elle avait vraiment passé une merveilleuse soirée... Mais qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il était attaché à elle... C'était trop flagrant... Et cette façon qu'il a eu de l'embrasser sur le front lors de leurs ébats ou encore de fourrer son nez dans ses cheveux et d'inspirer fortement à plusieurs reprises comme pour s'imprégner de son parfum c'était troublant... Il fallait qu'elle en parle à Luna ! Luna saura quoi faire ! Et c'est ainsi qu'elle acheva sa soirée, les deux amies tentant de décodé le comportement plutôt obscur du jeune homme durant cette charmante soirée. Soirée qui peupla d'ailleurs les rêves de la brunette, et ce tout au long de la nuit.

Voilàààààààà ! Alors heureux ? :D


	15. Les montagnes russes émotionnelles

Laura NEMESIS : Pardonne moi pour cette longue attente, j'ai eu du mal à finir le chapitre qui suit et je ne pouvais pas le publier sans avoir écrit la suite mais pour me faire pardonner je t'offre trois chapitres en une seule soirée ! :)

Tiite-DiiDii : Ahahhaha tes reviews romans me font tellement délirer c'est fou ! Bon voilà le chapitre que tu attendais tant ! Tu sais à quel point celui qui suit m'a donné du fil à retordre ! Et pour me faire pardonner un petit bonus : la suite ! ;)

Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser auprès de ceux qui lisent ma fanfic pour le délai entre ce chapitre et le précédent,mais je ne pouvais publié celui-ci sans avoir écrit le chapitre suivant et il m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre et combiné avec mon job d'été ce ne fut pas facile mais les voici maintenant ! Ils changent un peu des précédents car ils von contenir quelques passages des textes qu'écrit Hermione en guise de journal intime afin de mieux vous faire part de ses sentiments ! En espérant qu'ils vous plairont !

Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 14 : Les montagnes russes émotionnelles.

Hermione flottait littéralement, elle vivait dans une bulle de bonheur qui semblait ne pouvoir éclater. Elle était dans un état d'euphorie tel qu'en croisant Drago à la fac le lundi qui suivit elle n'hésita pas à lui planter deux baisers sonores sur les joues en guise de bonjour. Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air surpris mais ravi, comme s'il se disait « Tiens elle me dit bonjour à la fac elle maintenant ? Elle voudrait pas s'asseoir avec moi pour ce cours par hasard ? » Et c'est en sautillant que la jeune femme rejoignit Luna quelques rangs plus bas, un large sourire plaqué sur son visage.

Malheureusement sa bulle de bonheur finit par s'éclater, faute de nouvelles du jeune homme. Hermione était perdue. Le jeune homme gardait son comportement de « je te dévore des yeux à distance » à la fac mais il ne lui envoyait plus aucun message. Et elle ne savait elle-même pas comment relancer le jeune homme. Elle commença à douter, à avoir peur, à tourner en rond.

_« Le 29 mars 2012,_

_Cela fait maintenant une semaine que nous nous sommes vus. Une semaine que je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi. Parfois je n'ai qu'une envie. C'est de te regarder à mon tour, et que tu me rendes mon sourire par celui que j'aime tant. Je viens d'ailleurs de comprendre pourquoi. Parce qu'il montre simplement que tu es heureux. Tu étais donc heureux en ma seule compagnie l'autre soir._

Je t'en supplie. Agis. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous. Avant que cela ne soit trop tard. Avant que tu me perdes définitivement. Avant que je me lasse, et que de toi je me passe. Avant que nous ne finissions tous les deux blessés. Tu sais que je ferais tout pour. Pour me venger. Te blesser. Te faire aussi mal que toi. Pourtant je ne rêve que des tes bras. Tes caresses. Tes baisers. Ton sourire. Ton rire. Ta présence. Ta prestance. Ton humour. Tu as été jusqu'à m'avouer tes craintes que j'ai un copain. Que je t'abandonne. Que je ne t'appartienne plus en quelque sorte. Je n'ose imaginer comment tu dois te sentir en lisant mes messages sur le mur de Benji. Je me confesse, je le fais exprès. J'accentue même mes efforts depuis que je sais que tu es jaloux de lui. Tu me surveilles. Tu me guettes. Craignant le moindre écart qui me faire m'éloigner de toi. Guettant la moindre ambiguïté qui pourrait te faire songer que je parle de toi. Si tu savais que la plupart de mes publications te sont destinées, dédiées. Si tu savais le nombre de plans tordus que j'ai élaboré et dans lesquels tu es merveilleusement tombé la tête la première. J'aimerais tant te faire lire ce texte pour que tu comprennes. Pour que tu m'apprennes. Que tu me répondes aussi. Pour voir si je suis la seule à m'interroger de la sorte, à interpréter tout ceci de cette manière. Mais je n'oserais pas. Une fois de plus, quand il s'agit de toi je n'ose pas. J'ai peur. Peur de me dévoiler. Peur d'être blessée. Peur que tu profites de mon moment de faiblesse pour m'asséner un coup dont je ne me relèverais pas. Peur de devoir affronter ton regard et mes sentiments. Peur de devoir assumer. Peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque. Ou plutôt que tu n'assumes pas (encore une fois) que cela soit réciproque. Car de cette réciprocité de sentiments j'en suis à peu près sûre et certaine. Tu n'aurais pas perdu autant de temps dans le cas contraire. Tu n'aurais pas cavaler de la sorte derrière moi. Tu as trop d'amour propre, trop de fierté, trop d'ego pour le permettre. Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais ? Je ne suis pas bête non plus. Je ne dis rien mais je n'en pense pas moins pour autant. « Qui ne dit mot, consent ». Je fais mine de ne pas comprendre tes appels du pied, tes sous-entendus. Et ce, pour une unique raison. Je veux t'obliger à assumer ce que tu attends de moi. Je veux que tu me dises clairement ce que tu veux de moi. Je ne veux pas être obligée de décoder tes messages. Et cela dans un unique but, toujours le même. La peur. Peur de me tromper dans mes déductions. Et de me retrouver comme une conne. Parce que oui c'est ce que tu me fais devenir. Une pauvre conne. Qui n'ose pas. Qui recule. Moi qui suis une si grande gueule. Je redoute de t'envoyer le premier message. Alors j'attends que tu fasses le premier pas. Quelle ironie... Moi la Gryffondor si grande gueule, si fière, redoute l'attente d'une réponse, de ta réponse. Pourtant tu m'en réclames. « J'ai pas eu de nouvelles de la journée alors je me suis inquiété ». Mais quand je vois ton attitude lorsque tu reçois un texto d'une fille... Comment veux-tu que cela me donne envie de t'en envoyer ? Que cela m'encourage à le faire ? Je ne peux me permettre de n'être qu'une fille de plus à tes yeux. Et pour le moment j'ai réussi. Car c'est ça qui te plaît tant chez moi. Mon sale caractère. Le fait que je ne te cours pas après, et que pire, je sois encore plus détachée que tu fais mine d'être. Si seulement tu savais.. Si tu savais comme le simple fait de t'apercevoir au détour d'un couloir me plaque sur le visage un sourire gigantesque. Cela m'apaise, je ne dirais pas que cela illumine ma journée, il ne faut pas exagérer. Mais une journée sans te voir me semble fade. Triste. Ton absence à notre cours en commun mercredi dernier a crée en moi un sentiment de vide. D'abandon.

_Mais que redoutes-tu exactement ? Tu as peur que je te rejette ? Que je ne ressente pas les mêmes sentiments à ton égard ? Mais réfléchis bordel... Pourquoi me donnerais-je tant de mal pour te rendre jaloux ? Pourquoi parlerais-je sans cesse de toi ? Pourquoi accepterais-je que tu viennes chez moi, que tu pénètres dans mon intimité, si je ne ressentais rien à ton égard ? Mais tout cela tu ne peux pas le deviner. J'essaie pourtant de te le montrer autant que je peux, sans trop me mouiller. Vois-tu mes messages codés et ignores-les tu tout comme j'agis avec les tiens ? Ou bien es-tu vraiment aveugle ? Je pencherais pour la première option. Contrairement à ce que l'on semblait penser on ne ressemble sur tellement de points... Je ne vois pas pourquoi celui-ci ferait exception. De toute façon, quand il s'agit de nous rien n'est jamais simple. Arrête d'essayer de me faire payer mon insolent « quand il s'agit de moi tu trouves toujours le temps ». Tu sais que c'est la vérité. Et ça te fait peur. Tu as peur parce que j'ai découvert, compris ta disponibilité envers moi. Je reste persuadée que si je te demande si on peut se voir demain tu me diras oui sans aucune hésitation. Ta réaction lorsque je t'ai appris qu'on pouvait se voir le vendredi soir chez moi ne m'avait pas frappée sur le coup. Mais en la relisant j'ai ouvert des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. J'aurais pu t'annoncer que tu venais de gagner le jackpot au loto que tu n'aurais pas été plus content ou plus emballé. Car oui. Je relis nos conversations. Cela m'arrive souvent. Dès que tu me manques en fait. Oui. Tu me manques. Ca doit te rendre fou. Tu ne dois rien comprendre à mon comportement avec toi. Je dois passer pour la pire des salopes qui se fout de ta gueule. Mais mon dieu si tu savais ce que je ressens réellement. Si tu savais dans quel état d'euphorie j'ai été jusqu'au mercredi qui a suivi notre rendez-vous._

_J'ai découvert la raison de mon regard fuyant pour toi à la fac. J'ai peur de rougir. Peur que les autres découvrent dans mon simple regard ce que l'on met tant d'énergie à cacher. Toute cette passion. Tout ce désir. Toute cette ambiguïté. Toute cette complicité. Tout de nous en vérité. Il y a tant de tensions sexuelles entre nous. »_

C'est alors qu'elle apprit qu'il y aurait une nouvelle fête organisée par la fac juste avant les vacances.

_« Le 2 avril 2012,_

_J'ai peur. Si peur de devenir banale à tes yeux. De ne plus voir cette étincelle, ce désir lorsque tu me regardes. Pire encore, j'ai peur que tu ne me regardes plus. Que tu tentes de me faire sortir de ta vie. Que tu y arrives. Que tu m'oublies. « J'ai peur qu'il s'en aille, qu'il me laisse dans mon trou ». Ce regard est une drogue. Il me fait sentir vivante, aimée, désirée et désirable. Je ne peux m'en passer. Cependant pas pour les raisons auxquelles on pourrait penser. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Non. Je suis attachée, attendrie et tout ce que vous voulez mais je ne suis pas amoureuse. Qu'est-ce qui me fait dire ça ? C'est simple. Il suffirait qu'un autre m'accorde un tant soit peu d'attention et me plaise pour que je t'oublies. Que je t'efface de mon cœur. Pas de ma vie. Pas de ma mémoire. Car tu es celui qui m'a permis d'y croire. D'avancer. Et ça je ne peux pas l'oublier. Mais t'oublier toi en tant que potentiel petit ami, ça je le peux. Et ça peut me tomber dessus du jour au lendemain. Pour cela, méfies toi. Lorsque l'on a repris contact, tu avais mis en statut « fais moi courir, au final c'est moi qui te couperais le souffle ». Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais que la personne visée c'était moi. Mais fais attention, à ce jeu là je m'essouffle vite. Et quand je m'essouffle je passe à autre chose._

_Mon cœur loupe un battement. Ta fenêtre de discussion vient de s'ouvrir. Une semaine que je n'ai pas de nouvelles. Et tu te décides enfin. Je ne sais pas encore si tu as cherché un prétexte pour me parler ou si ton initiative était uniquement dans le but de récupérer ces cours, mais toujours est-il que tu es revenu. Retour vers moi. Mon dieu. Comme je suis heureuse. C'est con. On ne s'est pourtant pas fait de déclarations d'amour ni rien. Nous avons juste discuté, rigolé, déconné. Et je me sens si bien. J'ai l'impression de retourner en arrière lorsque tu étais chez moi et que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Que nous riions aux éclats sans gêne. Et bien là c'était pareil. Mais par écran interposé. « Que ferais-tu sans moi franchement ? - Absolument rien ! » « Tu peux m'envoyer les cours ? :D – Comment on dit ? - S'IL TE PLAÎT GRANDE PRÊTRESSE ! » je t'ai sauvé la mise. J'espère donc que tu m'appelleras comme ça désormais ;). Je me sens bien. Détendue. J'ai eu la preuve que tu ne m'avais pas oubliée. Que tu n'étais pas passé à autre chose. Que pour toi j'avais toujours de l'importance. J'attends la soirée de vendredi avec une telle impatience. Montre toi à la hauteur de mes espérances, sinon ce sera là notre dernière danse._

« Et je rêve de ces lèvres brillantes, celles qui me désarment, qui me parlent, qui me charment, qui me hantent. Un corps de femme qui rend fou, qui enflamme. Jm'en fous de ce qui se trame, j'aime tout c'que t'incarnes » ces mots sont de Sniper, pourtant je t'y retrouve là dedans. Ces mots tu mes les as presque dits aussi franchement. J'espère que c'est ce que tu penses en me voyant. J'aimerais tant. Je veux y croire. Mais j'ai si peur du désespoir.

_Aujourd'hui j'ai eu la confirmation de ta venue à la soirée de demain soir. Mon dieu comme j'ai hâte ! Je vais jouer mais jouer ! Tu tomberas raide dingue en me voyant. La dernière fois tu m'avais dit « heureusement qu'on ne s'est pas parlé parce que sinon je t'aurais violée dans les toilettes ! ». Cette fois-ci ce sera pire. Je jouerais sur ton désir et sur ta jalousie. Je te pousserais à bout. Je t'obséderais, je ferais tout pour que tu me remarques, cependant je t'ignorerais. Je te hanterais. Tu me désireras comme jamais. Tu me voudras tienne plus que tout.. »_

Et comme je suis une gentille fille je vous publierais sûrement un deuxième et un troisième chapitre dans la soirée !  
Alors votre avis sur Hermione a-t-il changé ? Comment va se passer cette deuxième soirée organisée par leur fac ?

Bisous, bisous à tout à l'heure ! ;)  
Diabolic Queen


	16. Peur, désillusion

Laura NEMESIS : Comme promis voilà la deuxième partiiiie ! :D

Chapitre 15 : Peur, espoir et désillusion

Hermione était survoltée. Elle passa sa semaine à réfléchir à la tenue qu'elle allait revêtir lors de cette fameuse soirée. Elle se décida enfin pour un bustier noir agrémenté de quelques perles et d'un ruban noué tout le long sur le côté servant de fermeture, de la dentelle noire bordait le bas de celui-ci. Elle finit par pencher pour un jean slim noir en cuir ainsi qu'une paire de bottines à talons aiguilles. La jeune femme jeta un regard au miroir « Mione la femme fatale est en route ! Drago Malefoy prépare toi bien et mets des lunettes de soleil car tu vas être éblouie ! Il ne manque que la touche finale.. » Elle finissait de peindre ses lèvres pulpeuses de rouge lorsque la sonnette de son appartement retentit. Il s'agissait de Ginny, que la brunette avait invité afin qu'elle la soutienne lors de cette soirée et qu'avec l'aide de Luna elles notent dans les moindres détails le comportement de « Noël ».

Les jeunes femmes retrouvèrent Luna sur le quai du métro et c'est en bavardant gaiement qu'elles se rendirent au lieu de rendez-vous. Comme la première fois, à peine furent-elle sorties du métro qu'elles tombèrent sur le jeune homme qui eut exactement le comportement attendu par le trio. Vous voyez le loup dans les Tex Avery lorsqu'il aperçoit la femme rousse ? Eh bien c'est exactement à cela que Drago Malefoy ressemblait lorsqu'il aperçut Hermione Granger ce soir-là, ce qui eut pour conséquence de dessiner un sourire de victoire sur le visage de cette dernière, « la soirée commence bien ! » Elles décidèrent de débuter la soirée en buvant un coup histoire de pouvoir contenir le fou rire qui les prenait dès qu'elles croisaient Noël. De retour sur la piste de danse, Hermione aperçut son ami Benjamin et se jeta à son cou en guise de bonjour, le jeune homme décidé à la taquiner fit mine d'être lassé de son « admiratrice » et de céder à ses avances en lui accordant un unique baiser, qu'il ne fit que sur la joue de la jeune femme bien entendu. C'est alors qu'elle aperçut du coin de l'oeil que Drago se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux et qu'il leur lançait un regard noir de rage. _« Merde je voulais le rendre dingue mais pas fou de colère ! Bon.. Je tâcherais de me faire pardonner après cette soirée et je dissiperais ce malentendu »_

Peu importait l'endroit où dansait la jeune femme, Drago Malefoy se trouvait à quelques mètres de là. Le jeune homme fit tout pour se faire remarquer de la brunette, allant même jusqu'à danser seul juste sous ses yeux l'air de lui demander silencieusement de la rejoindre, mais suivant au pied de la lettre les conseils de ses deux meilleures amies la jeune femme l'ignora superbement. Hermione Granger passait l'une des meilleures soirées de toute sa vie, elle était entourée par ses amis, Drago Malefoy était là et il ne la quittait pas des yeux, son plan fonctionnait à merveille, la musique était excellente et elle avait enfin la possibilité d'évacuer toutes ses émotions en dansant. Voulant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout, elle avait décidé d'emmener une sucette et de la déguster lors de la soirée afin d'introduire des idées plus qu'érotiques dans l'esprit du beau blond et de le frustrer dans le but de l'obliger à faire le premier pas vers elle. Elle se mit alors à danser avec Benjamin, le garçon ait assez bu ils se mirent à danser de façon plus sensuelle et suggestive qu'à leur habitude et Noël avait décidé de titiller la jalousie d'Hermione en dansant à quelques centimètres d'elle avec une autre fille de la fac, une fille fade et loin du genre de Drago Malefoy mais qui possédait cependant deux beaux agurments. Benjamin se faisait de plus en plus joueur, allant même jusqu'à plaquer Hermione contre une barre de fer délimitant la piste de danse, les bras en l'air et de remonter sensuellement ses mains le long des jambes de la jeune femme. Soudain, il s'approcha rapidement de son visage et tenta de lui piquer le bâton de sa sucette avec les dents. Rien d'exceptionnel quand on sait réellement ce qu'il se passe, mais prêtant tellement à confusion lorsque l'on ne se trouve pas dans le bon axe comme se fut le cas de Drago qui vit rouge.

Hermione était assise sur les banquettes bordant la piste, Luna à sa droite et Ginny à sa gauche lorsque Noël s'assit seul à la droite de Luna et se mit à fixer Hermione sans vergogne.

« Ignore-le, ignore-le, ignore-le ! », lui répéta Luna en riant, bien décidée à provoquer le jeune homme et à ce qu'il se bouge un peu les fesses ! Et c'est ainsi que le trio se mit à parler de la couleur du caleçon de Benjamin, ce qui eut pour effet d'obliger Drago à se lever, se planter devant la brunette et à danser seul lascivement sous ses yeux. C'est alors qu'un jeune inconnu l'invita à danser, et Drago n'eut d'autre choix que de reprendre son ancienne cavalière de danse. Hermione dansait, lasse et collée contre un inconnu plein de sueur qui dansait comme un pied lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il descendait ses mains de ses hanches à ses fesses, et ce bien entendu, lorsqu'elle était dos à Drago qui avait donc pu voir la nouvelle position des mains de son cavalier. Piquée à vif, la jeune femme attrapa les mains de l'inconnu et lui replaça sur sa taille en lui conseillant de les garder ici s'il tenait à pouvoir avoir des enfants plus tard. La chanson qui lui paraissait interminable finit enfin et elle put s'échapper pour retrouver ses amies qui faisaient une tête de dix pieds de long.

_Oulalalala... Que s'est-il passé pendant mon absence ?.. _Luna prit la parole :

L- _« Hermione.. Il faut qu'on te dise.. »_

G - _« Noël a déconné. »_

H - _« Quoi ? Comment ça ? De quoi vous parlez ? »_

G - _« Ma belle, il a grave déconné.. »_

L - _« Lorsque ton cavalier t'a mis les mains aux fesses on a cru qu'il allait le frapper. Au lieu de ça, il s'est planté devant nous et... »_

H - _« ET QUOI BORDEL ? »_

G - _« Et... Il a... »_

L - _« Il a embrassé la fille avec qui il dansait... »_

H - _« Quoi ?... Je... Je... Je vais le tuer. »_

L - _« Et après il nous a regardé l'air de nous dire : allez-y maintenant, allez tout répéter à Hermione ! »_

H - _« Non j'ai mieux finalement. Je vais l'oublier. Rien n'est pire que l'indifférence. »_

L - _« Mione ça va aller ?.. »_

G - _« Tu veux qu'on sorte ? »_

H - _« Non non ne vous inquiétez pas. Tout va bien. Je suis plus forte que ça. Je suis abonnée aux connards apparemment je commence à m'habituer vous savez ! »_

Elle leur fit un grand sourire rassurant et retourna danser. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua que Drago avait non seulement délaissé sa « conquête » mais qu'en plus il ne la quittait toujours pas des yeux. _Je vais le tuer... Okay, je l'ai provoqué, okay je l'ai cherché, okay il doit penser que j'ai embrassé Benjamin MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON BORDEL DE MERDE !_ Surtout pour ne pas accorder un regard à cette autre femme ensuite, c'est tellement évident qu'il faisait ça pour la provoquer et la rendre jalouse ! Ca crevait les yeux ! Eh bien si tu crois que je vais laisser transparaître la moindre émotion tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil et ça jusqu'au coude mon gros !

Elle continua de danser, de dire et de s'éclater comme si de rien n'était sous le regard protecteur de ses amies, et quand vient l'heure de monter au vestiaire, il fallut bien évidemment qu'elle tombe nez à nez avec Drago. Elle ne lui accorda pas le moindre regard, adoptant une attitude neutre de celle qui n'avait rien vu, qui n'était au courant de rien.

Lorsqu'elles se rhabillèrent dehors, Ginny remarqua Noël tout seul, à quelques mètres de là, qui ne quittait pas son amie d'une seconde. Celle-ci lui tournant le dos, elle chercha un moyen de la mettre au courant sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle eut soudain une idée :

_« El chico està solo al lado de nosotros y està mirandote ! »_

_« Je l'emmerde. Il m'a trop déçue tant pis pour lui ! S'il me veut vraiment il va devoir courir. Et encore. »_

Et le trio s'en alla bras dessus, bras dessous, l'air de rien, en riant. En rentrant dans sa maison vide, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était à l'image de ce qu'elle ressentait. Le vide. Et c'est dans un sommeil vide de rêves qu'elle sombra.

_« Le 7 avril,_

_Désillusion. Déception. Dégoût. Néant. Solitude. Vide. Tu as tout gâché. Tout. Je l'ai peut-être bien cherché je ne sais pas. Toujours est-il que tu es allé trop loin. Pour me faire réagir ça va me faire réagir. C'est simple. Tu m'as perdue. Il faudrait vraiment que tu reviennes à plat ventre et encore. Tu pensais à quoi en faisant ça ? Que je me jetterais sur toi pour t'embrasser devant tout le monde genre « il est à moi pas touche ! » ? Tu sais que je ne l'aurais jamais fait. A quoi bon me regarder de cette façon lorsqu'on est sorties alors que tu venais d'en embrasser une autre ? our moi c'est simple, tu n'existes plus. Je ne t'accorderais plus aucun regard. Je ne ferais plus aucun pas vers toi. Je ne te connais plus. Félicitations, tu as tout gagné ! Tu as tout gâché... On aurait pu être tellement heureux mon dieu... Si seulement tu avais osé. Si seulement tu n'avais pas embrassé une autre. Tu as dû vouloir me rendre jalouse. Je suppose. Je n'en sais rien. C'est juste la seule explication à peu près logique au comportement d'imbécile que tu as eu. Ce fut notre dernière danse. Tant pis pour toi. Ce soir je me sens vide. J'ai un trou au niveau du cœur. Je me sens seule. Abandonnée. Mais tu n'en sauras rien. Je ne te montrerais jamais rien. Et toi, tu continueras à me fixer. Tu n'avais pas à le faire sous mes yeux. Tu as violé nos règles. Tu m'as blessée. Tu as voulu que je te partage. Et en plus, tu ne m'as pas respectée. C'est fini. Tant pis. Je ne verserais pas une seule larme pour toi. Je tiendrais ma promesse. Tu n'en auras aucune. Tu n'en mérites aucune. »_

« Pour les hommes une histoire n'est jamais vraiment finie. Tandis que les femmes sont redoutables pour ça. Quand c'est fini, c'est fini. »

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla demain, la jeune femme attrapa son ordinateur et se mit à taper à toute vitesse un texte sur la soirée qui avait précédée. Un texte dans lequel elle laissait transparaître toute sa colère et faisait bien comprendre à quiconque était au courant de cette histoire que Drago Malefoy l'avait perdue. Elle se décida à le publier sur Facebook, afin de faire comprendre implicitement au jeune homme qu'il allait s'en prendre une belle.

_« Le 10 avril 2012,_

_Oui. La réponse à ta question est oui. J'ai écrit cet article pour toi. Pour que tu comprennes à quel point tu avais déconné. C'est une mise en garde. « Pire que la reine des glaces, méfies toi de mes coups de crasse ». J'hésite. Me venger et te perdre ? Ou m'expliquer quand tu reviendras et peut-être te récupérer ? Combien de temps encore allons-nous jouer à ce jeu là ?_

_On était si bien ensemble. On était si semblables. Les deux parties d'un même puzzle qui s'emboîtaient. Un puzzle aux allures étranges, certes. Ton statut. Mon dieu comme il peut me faire cogiter celui-là.. « Noël aime particulièrement faire des bisous après 10 consos #Mémopersonnel ». Comment dois-je l'interpréter ? Comme un « je te mets en pleine face le fait que j'ai embrassé une autre fille vendredi soir » ou comme un « je ne l'aurais jamais embrassée si je n'avais pas bu autant » ? Explique moi ! Je ne comprends pas.. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE POURQUOI A-T-IL FALLU QUE TU RUINES TOUT ? J'ai relu nos discussions. J'ai failli pleurer, je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu m'as dit que je t'avais manquée, que si ça ne tenait qu'à toi nous ferions l'amour tout le temps. Le pensais-tu réellement ? Le penses-tu encore ? Si oui, dis-le moi. Prouve le moi ! Essaie de te rattraper. Je te laisserais peut-être m'approcher si l'on arrive à s'expliquer.. Ce statut, tu l'as publié après que j'ai écrit cet article pour toi. Etait-ce une réponse à celui-ci ? Et enfin, pourquoi as-tu bloqué Luna sur Facebook ? Vous n'êtes même pas amis et vous ne vous êtes jamais adressés la parole ! Je ne comprends pas le but de ta manœuvre.. Tu ne dois pas beaucoup l'aimer ça c'est clair. Remarque c'est réciproque. Tu me blesses trop pour ça. Elle aimerait découvrir le Noël qui m'attire. C'est pour ça que Sonia et elle voulaient t'inviter à déjeuner avec nous l'autre jour. Comme un fait exprès, depuis je ne te vois à aucun midi à la fac. Je suis perdue. Tout me fait penser à toi. Evidemment. Sinon ce serait trop simple de passer à autre chose... Fais quelque chose je t'en supplie. Car moi je ne ferais rien. Je ne peux pas. Tu es allé trop loin. Tu as dépassé les bornes. Agis. Juste agis. Montre moi que tu tiens à moi. Que je ne suis pas une de plus. Car je n'en suis pas une. Tu es celui pour qui j'ai ressenti quelque chose après Ron. Ne me laisse pas me dire que c'est d'un enfoiré qui n'assumait rien et qui me prenait pour une conne dont je me suis attachée après tout ce temps. »_

Plus le temps passait et plus Hermione commençait à croire qu'elle était belle et bien une imbécile qui n'avait trouvé rien de mieux que de s'enticher d'un garçon volage après s'être faite brisée le cœur par celui qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme l'homme de sa vie. Les vacances furent les bienvenues car elles l'empêchaient de se trouver nez à nez avec un certaine blond qu'elle voulait éviter.

_« Le 23 avril 2012,_

_Je ne peux plus y croire. Tant pis pour toi. Reviens moi, tu verras ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à moi. Je ne peux plus rien pour toi. Je suis navrée. Désolée. Déçue. Dans le fond, tu ne seras qu'un de plus. Je ne peux plus jouer. Je suis lasse de tes aller-retours incessants. « Auprès de moi tu vas et viens, un peu comme tes mains au creux de mes reins. »  
_

_Je continue pourtant de penser à toi. Je m'imagine dans tes bras, tes lèvres sur les miennes, et le sourire que tu m'offrirais, combiné à ce regard de félin que tu ne réserves qu'à moi. Ce sourire. Il me rend vraiment dingue. Lorsque tu me l'adresses je me sens tellement bien, épanouie, unique, aimée. Et ce regard. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la chair de poule. Tu sais ce regard que tu m'adresses dès que tu m'aperçois, celui que tu m'avais adressé en dev et dont je t'avais demandé la signification, stupéfaite devant son intensité. « C'est un regard qui dit que j'ai envie de toi ». Ce regard qui me donne des papillons dans l'estomac, qui me met la tête à l'envers, qui me fait comprendre que c'est moi et uniquement de moi dont tu as envie. Ce regard qui me dit « je vais te dévorer toute crue ». L'une des premières choses que je t'ai dites c'est que je craque sur des détails. Voici les tiens. Ton sourire et ton regard. Si seulement tu ne gâchais pas tout avec cette attitude détestable. Ce masque comme je me plais à l'appeler. Ce masque que je hais tant. Celui que tu revêtis dès que tu fais un pas dehors. Celui que tu abordes fièrement à la Fac, et lors des soirées. Celui que tu perds lorsque je suis là. Ce masque de suffisance obscène. Admire le regard que tu lances sur les photos de la soirée de vendredi. Ce qu'il peut me donner envie de te griffer, de t'arracher ce regard et ce sourire si suffisants ! Ce regard et ce sourire qui pourtant me font chavirer peuvent également me rendre furieuse, me dégoûter en fait. Je me lasse de jouer à un jeu auquel je n'ai jamais donné mon accord et dont je ne connais pas les règles. Je voudrais juste rire, parle, sourire, vivre ces dernières semaines avec toi. Ce n'est pourtant pas la lune... Je veux juste revoir ton sourire, entendre ton rire, ta voix. »_

« A m'asseoir sur un banc cinq minutes avec toi, et entendre ton rire qui lézarde les murs, mais qui sait surtout, guérir mes blessures. » Renaud.

NON NE ME TUEZ PAAAAAAS ! Oui je sais, ils sont insupportables ces deux là ! Incapables de s'avouer qu'ils tiennent mutuellement à l'autre ! Entre Hermione et sa foutue fierté de Gryffondor et Drago et sa lâcheté de Serpentard on est pas sorti de l'auberge !


	17. Danse

Alors, pour ce troisième chapitre que je publie ce soir, il sera plutôt court. En fait ce sera uniquement un texte écrit par Hermione afin de faire une petite transition. Mais si je pouvais avoir votre avis sur ce texte ce serait adoraaable ! (L)

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Votre chère Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 16 : Danse.

Hermione finit par trouver son exécutoire pour faire exploser ce qu'elle appelait son « bordel permanent de sentiments ». L'écriture bien sur, mais aussi la danse. Et lorsqu'elle combina les deux elle écrivit l'un de ses plus beaux textes.

_Danse_

Danse petite fée. Danse comme jamais. Danse jusqu'à ne plus en sentir tes pieds. Oublie la douleur. Ne pense qu'au bonheur que cela te procure. Danse jusqu'à en mourir. Le jour où je ne pourrais plus danser signera le jour du début de ma mort. Danse, exprime ton bonheur. Exprime tes malheurs. Danse, souris, pleure, ris, crie. Expose tes sentiments au monde entier. Sers toi de ceux ci pour continuer à danser. Pour te perfectionner. Danse comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Danse c'est toute ta vie. Danse, c'est tout ce qu'il te reste.

Danse. Sens son regard sur ton corps qui ondule. Danse, provoque-le. Danse, souris en remarquant son trouble. Danse, profite, jouis de ton pouvoir sur lui. Tu sens son regard qui s'accroche à tes hanches qui se mouvent dans une danse des plus sensuelles. Il court le long de tes jambes, s'arrête un long instant sur ces fesses rebondies que tu remues sans complexe. Remonte le long de ton ventre plat, caresse tes cheveux que tu laisses libres, s'assombrit lors de son passage de ton cou à tes lèvres rouge sang sur lesquelles s'étirent ce sourire de victoire. Danse, et tu gagnes. Danse, ensorcelle. Danse pour tout lui dire.

Danse par besoin. Danse, ça t'est vital. Danse comme tu respires. Danse comme la petit flamme brûlante que tu es. Danse, cesse de réprimer tes envies. Exprime ton désir, ta colère, tes peurs, ton bonheur, ton incompréhension. Danse ton défi. Danse comme si ta vie en dépendait. Danse comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses. Pourquoi comme si ? Tu as le diable aux trousses. Danse pour défier ce petit diable. Danse pour lui prouver que tu es meilleure que lui. Danse pour lui montrer ton indépendance. Danse comme la sorcière que tu es. Danse, manipule. Danse et jubile. Danse et libère toi. Danse et obsède le. Danse et fais le regretter. Danse et joue. Danse et gagne. Danse et vis. Danse et oublie le. Danse et laisse le. Danse comme pour lui dire adieu. Danse et passe à autre chose. Danse et aime à la fois. Danse et sois heureuse. Danse et tombe amoureuse.

Danse, fais voler ta jupe courte autour de tes hanches fines. Danse et dévoile des jambes aiguisées comme des couteaux. Danse et découvre ce corps que tu hais. Ce corps qu'ils aiment tant. Ce corps que tu maltraites. Ce corps dont tu uses sans modération. Déhanche toi, fais les chavirer. Danse pour mieux t'enfuir de leur bras dans lesquels tu ne veux être. Danse pour trouver ces bras que tu désires. Danse pour te consoler d'y voir une autre que toi. Danse pour le rendre dingue de ne pas t'y avoir. Danse pour toi. Ne danse plus pour lui. Danse pour elles. Danse pour eux. Danse pour nous.

Enfile tes chaussons ou bien chausse tes talons, et danse. Danse jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Danse toute ta vie. Danse pour oublier cette vie que tu fuis. Danse pour oublier tout ce qui te nuit. Danse pour ne garder que l'essentiel. Danser et vivre pour toi c'est du pareil au même.

Aloooors votre aviiiis ?

A tout bientôt !


	18. Come back, baby, come back !

Tiite-DiiDii : Tu es un amour ! (L) voilà un chapitre qui va beaucoup te plaire ! ;) Love ya !

Lana NEMESIS : Ne t'excuses pas pour ça ! Au contraire toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre, ça me permet d'avancer et de mieux trouver mon style d'écriture ! :) en réalité je pense aussi que la mise en page y est pour beaucoup, j'avais fait une mise en page beaucoup plus aérée sur World mais elle n'a pas du tout été prise en compte et je dois admettre que même à moi les passages du journal me semblaient longuets une fois mis sur le site ! Enfin voilà un nouveau chapitre après tant de temps ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous !

Un mois s'est écoulé depuis ma dernière publication.. Toutes mes excuses à mes fidèles lecteurs mais l'accès à Internet en Espagne s'avère compliquée ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira ! Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 17 : Come back, baby come back !

Lors de ces vacances qu'Hermione attendait avec tant d'impatience, ses parents ayant remarqué que leur fille se morfondait, décidèrent de l'emmener en voyage en France dans un petit châlet au fin fond du Jura afin de l'éloigner de Londres et de tous ses petits tracas ! Après tout, elle aimait tellement la France ! Et puis, elle avait des partiels à réviser il ne faudra pas qu'elle se laisse distraire par quelconque soucis provisoire car en tant que Granger elle réglerait ses problèmes quelqu'ils soient !

Cependant, à peine furent-ils arrivés que la jeune femme se tomba nez à nez sur un lien avec Drago Malefoy : le nom du chalet. Elle avait pour habitude de le surnommer « mon petit hérisson » à cause de la coiffure qu'il abordait sous les traits de Noël, et il fallait bien évidemment que son lieu de vacances se nomme « Le chalet du Hérisson » ! _Bien sûr sinon ce n'est pas drôle... Elles commencent bien les vacances.. !_ songea-t-elle en remarquant que le ciel était en accord avec son humeur : glacial et pluvieux. Partout où ses parents l'emmenèrent, quelques soient les films qu'ils lui firent regarder, tout, absolument tout, contenait une référence à Malefoy. Hermione, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agissait de lui, ressentait des émotions contradictoires : d'un côté, cela la rendait folle de voir des signes de celui qu'elle voulait oublier partout et quoi qu'elle fasse, mais de l'autre, elle se détachait lentement mais sûrement de lui, tout en sachant qu'à la rentrée, il faudrait se confronter au jeune homme mais que, foi de Gryffondor, elle ne laisserait en aucun cas transparaître le mal que ce baiser avait pu lui faire !

Et c'est donc reposée, remplie de courage et fin prête qu'elle reprit les cours en compagnie de Luna et Sonia, tout en suivant son plan de vengeance : faire perdre la tête à Malefoy pour lui montrer ce qu'il avait perdu. Ça lui apprendra à ce malotru ! Et Benji sera l'appât parfait ! songea-t-elle en pénétrant dans la salle avec Luna qui fut ravie de la retrouver et toutes deux ne purent s'arrêter de discuter durant tout le cours sous les œillades fréquentes d'un certaine blondinet...

Plus le temps passait, et plus Hermione commençait à douter de la sincérité de Malefoy envers elle. Et si le masque qu'il portait c'était uniquement en sa compagnie et non l'inverse comme elle avait eu l'audace de croire ?

Bon, calme toi Hermione ! Ce n'est qu'un partiel de philosophie et tu excelles dans ce domaine ! Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de travailler réellement dans cette matière tout te vient de manière innée alors calme toi ! Et puis dépêche toi Marion et Nathalie t'attendent sur le quai !, sermonna une Hermione cavalant dans la rue afin de rejoindre ses deux amies et sa copie de philosophie. Les jeunes femmes bavardèrent durant tout le long, mais bien évidemment le sort décida de s'acharner sur la jeune sorcière. A peine eut-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur de l'université qu'elle se rendit compte que Drago Malefoy se trouvait assis juste à sa gauche en compagnie de deux de ses amis. Elle pensait pourtant pouvoir leur échapper en utilisant le prétexte de son partiel, mais cela était sans compter ses deux camarades qui décidèrent d'aller saluer les compagnons de Malefoy. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione se trouva face à Drago qu'elle ignora superbement jusqu'à ce que le camarade qu'elle n'avait pas saluer ne se décida à l'interpeller d'une façon plutôt originale : «_ Hey bonjour c'est pas pour les putes hein !_ » La brunette partit dans un immense fou rire et s'empressa lui claquer la bise à son sauveur qu'elle aurait presque embrasser pour le coup ! La chance continuant de saluer Hermione, Benjamin apparut à quelques mètres du groupe et notre sorcière fonça bien évidemment lui dire bonjour. Chahutant comme à leur habitude, elle finit par pincer le jeune homme au cou qui lui ordonna de lui faire un câlin en guise de pardon, ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire sous le regard mauvais de Malefoy.

Elle finit par prendre congé du groupe et commençait à se rendre à son partiel lorsque son portable vibra, lui indiquant un nouveau message. _Sûrement Sonia qui me demande de lui garder une place car elle est une fois de plus en retard,_ pensa-t-elle en souriant. Ce sourire se figea pour disparaître lorsqu'elle lut le nom de l'émetteur. Malefoy. Bien sur. Le jeune homme se manifestait après plus de trois semaines d'absence. _OH LE … ! Nan mais il se croit où lui ?! Et il se prend pour qui?!, _ruminait-elle. Sa colère se transforma en incrédulité suite à la lecture du contenu : « Hey bonjour c'est pour les putes ?! Ahahahahahah ! » Pardooooon ? _Il est en train de réclamer que je lui dise bonjour alors qu'IL a imposé la règle du secret ?! Ce mec est schizophrène c'est officiel ! J'ose à peine imaginer le fou rire des filles lorsque je leur raconterais ça !_

Plus de bruit ! Vous avez deux heures !

En sortant en avance comme à son habitude, elle rejoignit Luna avec laquelle elle tomba nez à nez avec Malefoy, ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire en coin.

« - Luna, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Noël.. !

- PARDON ?

- Hé oui ! Môssieur m'a envoyé un message ce matin même !

- Quoiii ? J'te crois pas !

- Ah ouais ?! Bah regarde ! (elle lui montre l'écran de son portable contenant le fameux SMS)

-Nan mais j'y crois pas ! Alleeeeez moooontre le moiiii ! Il te dit quoiiii ? »

Hermione éclata de rire et raconta en détails sa mâtinée, son amie esquissa un sourire victorieux lorsqu'elle fit le lien entre la réplique de leur ami et le message.

« - Bon eh bien c'est bien simple, il a été jaloux d'Antoine donc il se manifeste genre youhou je suis encore là j'existe toujours ! Tu vas lui répondre quoi ?

- C'est bien là toute la question ! J'hésite entre lui rentrer dedans genre '' Toi tu te fous de ma gueule'' ou bien un truc genre ''bah non si ça avait été pour les putes je t'aurais dit bonjour !''

- Ah effectivement, le choix est cornélien !»

Lorsqu'elles furent rejointes par Sonia et que cette dernière fut mise au courant, elle n'aida néanmoins pas plus Hermione quant à l'attitude à adopter envers Noël.

Oh tant pis je lui répondrais un truc bateau ce soir au pire ! Là de toute façon je suis avec vous et direction le cinéma pour un aprem totalement fou ! finit par s'exclamer la jeune femme. Et c'est bras dessous, bras dessous qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le métro et donc vers une après-midi riche en rires. Lorsqu'elle rentra en fin d'après-midi chez elle, Hermione eut à peine le temps d''ouvrir la page Internet Facebook que la fenêtre de discussion avec Malefoy s'ouvrit :

M – Tu as changé de numéro ?

H – Bah non pourquoi ? ***perplexe***

M – Parce que je t'ai envoyé un message et que tu m'as pas répondu ! :)

H (décida de lui sortir un bobard, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui veut) – Ah non non ! C'est parce que j'étais en partiel le matin et ensuite j'avais plus de batterie ! Je viens de rentrer là ! :)

M – Ouf tu me rassures ! :)

Eh bien maintenant, rame mon coco ! Je ne te faciliterais sûrement pas la tâche !, dit Hermione à voix haute avant de partir vaquer à d'autres occupations tel qu'un bain bien frais et un domptage de crinière. Ce n'est que vers les coups d'une heure du matin que le jeune homme se reconnecta et la recontacta de suite :

M – Et si on se revoyait ? :)

La jeune brune tomba littéralement sur les fesses. Que devait-elle faire ? Accepter de le revoir pour essayer de le mettre au pied du mur ? L'envoyer voir ailleurs si les singes ont les fesses jaunes et poilues ? Perdue dans ses tergiversations, elle ne put lui répondre de suite et le jeune homme attendit cependant jusqu'à deux heures et demie du matin sans pour autant obtenir quelque réponse ce que ce soit. Ce n'est que le lendemain en pleine après-midi qu'elle décida de lui répondre un sobre et froid « pourquoi pas » suite aux conseils de ses amies quant à l'avantage qu'aurait un dernier rendez-vous.

Le lendemain, Hermione avait rendez-vous chez Luna avec Sonia afin de finir un travail de groupe pour la fac. Elles se trouvaient alors toutes les trois dans la cuisine, chacune ayant son ordinateur sur les genoux, pendant que Luna cuisinait des spaghettis aux fruits de mer lorsqu'Hermione se rendit compte que Malefoy était connecté sur Facebook. « S'il vient me parler alors que je suis avec vous je ne vous dis pas comment je me tape un fou rire de la mort ! » dit-elle à ses deux amies qui partirent dans un éclat de rire. A peine eût-elle prononcé cette phrase que le son typique de l'ouverture de la messagerie retentit. Et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant un nouveau message de Malefoy ! « Tu es libre quand ? » Les trois jeunes femmes partirent dans un immense fou rire en songeant au jeune homme qui n'était pas au courant que ses amies savaient à propos d'eux ni qu'elle était en leur compagnie à l'instant même. Elle décida de ne lui répondre que le lendemain, souhaitant profiter de cette soirée de travail qui se termina en soirée entre filles, remplie de fous rires et de chansons inventées n'importe comment.

Le jeune homme relança la brunette le lendemain en utilisant un prétexte des cours, et celle-ci lui promis qu'ils se verraient dès que leurs partiels seraient terminés, soit une dizaine de jours plus tard. Drago sauta sur l'occasion et lui fit également promettre de venir chez lui dès que leur dernier partiel serait terminé, soit le jeudi de la semaine suivante.

Commença alors une semaine remplie de longues journées et de courtes nuits durant laquelle Hermione mis toute son énergie à ses révisions, ce qui lui permis d'éviter de penser à son rendez-vous avec Malefoy à la fin de la semaine. Mais cela ne suffit pas à lui changer les idées lorsque son réveil sonna le jeudi matin, et c'est la boule au ventre qu'elle se lava et se prépara pour l'examen et son rendez-vous. Son angoisse était telle qu'elle ne put rien avaler ni même finir sa canette de Coca alors qu'elle ne carburait qu'à cela en période d'examen, ne supportant pas le café c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour avoir un peu de caféine dans le sang. L'examen était sensé durer deux heures mais la jeune femme et ses amies sortirent au bout d'une heure. Mais à peine fût-elle sortie de la salle qu'elle reçu un message de Malefoy lui indiquant qu'il venait également de sortir et qu'il voulait savoir où elle en était. La jeune femme était sur le point de vomir sous le coup du stress et ne put se résoudre à lui répondre de suite, laissant à ses amies le soin de lui changer les idées et de la rassurer. Elle finit par lui répondre lorsque l'épreuve fût réellement terminée et accompagnée de ses deux acolytes de toujours, elle se dirigea vers le métro tremblante de peur à l'idée de se retrouver seule face à Drago Malefoy avec tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur dernier rendez-vous.

Voilàààà un chapitre en guise de cadeau de rentrée ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Et la suite ne devrait pas tarder à arriver ! Plein de bisous et merci à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire, la mettent en alerte, en favorite et qui me laissent des reviews !

Diabolic Queen


	19. La foudre tomberaitelle au même endroit

xShanee : Hééé oui ! Je partage ton envie de le frapper ! Mais il se rattrapera dès ce chapitre c'est promis! ) merci beaucoup pour ta review et bonne lecture ! :)

Lana NEMESIS : Voilà un petit chapitre qui te plaira beaucoup voir même t'enchantera !

Tiite-DiiDii : Mon dieu que ta review m'a faite rire ! J'ai bien faillit réveiller toute ma maison ! Mais bon un mec reste un mec et là en plus, il s'agit de Drago Malefoy alors on est franchement mal barrées ! Enjoy ! (L)

Je ne suis qu'une pauvre larve ! La suite était sensée arriver bientôt et cela fait deux semaines.. En réalité j'ai une excuse ! J'étais en … Vacances ! Et loin de toute connexion Internet ! Mais la réalité me rattrape demain donc les post seront beaucoup plus réguliers cette fois-ci c'est sûr et certain !

Bonne lecture ! (L)

**Chapire 18 : ****La foudre ne tombe jamais deux fois au même endroit.**

Ses deux amies tombèrent d'accord pour l'accompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt précédent celui où descendrait Hermione afin de ne pas tomber sur Malefoy et de pouvoir la soutenir le plus longtemps possible. Sonia essaya de la détendre en lui rapportant qu'elle avait croisé le jeune homme le matin même et que celui-ci s'était fait tout beau, allant même jusqu'à sortir sa veste de costume ! Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et un sourire attendri se dessina sur ses lèvres qu'elle avait pour une fois décidé de laisser nues. Le trio arrivait au changement de ligne qu'elles avaient à effectuer lorsque la brunette reçu un message de la part de Malefoy lui demandant où elle en était afin qu'ils puissent partir ensemble, les trois jeunes femmes furent prises en premier lieu par un rire nerveux lorsqu'elles réalisèrent soudain que le jeune homme aurait été capable de s'afficher publiquement avec leur amie et même que tout le monde les voit partir ensemble visiblement pour se rendre au même endroit et seul à seul ?! _Cela ne lui ressemble pas... Qu'est-ce que cela cache ? Aurait-il décidé d'assumer ses « sentiments » à mon égard ?!_

Et elle discuta ainsi avec Drago tout le long du trajet, ce qui eut pour effet de l'apaiser quand à la tournure que prendraient leurs retrouvailles, même si elle devrait aborder le sujet brûlant du baiser échangé à la fête avant les vacances. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'aperçut que le jeune homme était même déçu de ne pas faire le chemin en sa compagnie, allant même jusqu'à espérer pouvoir rattraper son retard lors du changement et ainsi retrouver sa belle ! Ce qui bien évidemment n'arriva pas, le destin en ayant décidé autrement. Et c'est ainsi que notre petite sorcière bien aimée se retrouva à attendre en bas de chez Drago Malefoy, sa musique sur les oreilles et le soleil caressant sa peau l'aidant à se détendre durant ce qui lui parut une éternité. A force de discussion, elle se rendit compte avec stupéfaction que le blondinet était arrivé chez lui depuis au moins un quart d'heure et elle ne l'avait même pas vu passer ! Elle finit par entrer dans le hall de l'immeuble en attendant que ce premier daigne lui dire de monter. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle reçu un : « Bah alors tu t'es perdue ou quoi ?! » qu'elle se dit que décidément il y avait de gros problèmes de communication ! Elle emprunta l'ascenseur, s'arrêta au 8e étage et sonna, le cœur battant.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva nez à nez avec le visage souriant et charmeur du blond, elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise et apaisée, comme si sa place était ici, près de lui, et elle lui adressa son plus beau sourire avant de pénétrer dans l'appartement en lui lançant :

« Hé bah alors ? Tu comptes me faire poireauter dans ton hall à chaque fois que je viens ou quoi ? »

Et ils partirent tout deux dans un rire communicatif, vrai, comme soulagés de l'absence de malaise entre eux. Elle remarqua alors que Sonia avait raison : il avait revêtu sa veste de costume pour l'occasion, le vrai Malefoy ressortait enfin !

Il lança alors la discussion sur la semaine de partiels qu'ils venaient d'achever, Hermione ayant comme à son habitude tout réussi haut la main sans pouvoir l'admettre, et Drago émettant des certitudes quant à son passage, quasi inévitable selon lui, aux examens de rattrapages. Elle le rassura en lui disant que tout ça était derrière, qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire, que le verdict tomberait la semaine suivante et qu'il aurait son année sans passer par la case rattrapages elle en était certaine ! Soudain il lui parla de ses occupations lors de l'examen du jour même, qui consistaient en réalité à essayer de dessiner les examinateurs de sa salle.

D - « Tu veux voir le dessin que j'ai fait du mec qui était en face de moi ? »

H, esquissant un sourire - « Oui bien sûr ! »

D - « Bon, d'habitude je ne suis pas bon du tout en dessin mais... »

H - « Oui, je me rappelle de ta grenouille qui s'était transformée en monstre ! »

D - « Ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! N'empêche que là, c'est plutôt pas mal réussi ! »

Il lui tendit une feuille sur lequel se trouvait le portrait d'un de leurs professeurs, plutôt fidèle au grand étonnement d'Hermione qui le félicita. Tiens.. C'est bizarre... La porte de sa chambre est fermée ? D'habitude il la laisse tout le temps ouverte avant que j'arrive.. Étrange … Et de fil en aiguille ils abordèrent le sujet de la fac et des soirées de celle-ci, c'est ainsi qu'Hermione put aborder le sujet du baiser de façon indirecte : _« La prochaine fois qu'il te vient l'envie d'embrasser une autre fille que moi et que je suis dans les parages, évite de le faire sous mes yeux ou ceux de mes amies, ce serait gentil. »_ Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses racines et baissa les yeux, honteux, n'osant plus regarder la jeune femme qu'il avait devant lui. En remarquant son malaise et sa gêne, la jeune femme décida de lui pardonner cet écart si aucun autre ne venait à survenir et entama une nouvelle discussion, l'air de rien pour détendre le jeune homme. Connaissant l'amour de celui-ci pour les filles en hauts talons, elle dégaina sa toute nouvelle acquisition qui, elle en était certaine, le ferait baver d'envie. Quinze centimètre d'escarpins bleu marine à talons aiguilles, le jeune homme devint fou rien qu'en les admirant dans la main de la jeune sorcière. « Oh mais tu ne vas pas faire que me les montrer ! Tu vas les mettre aussi ! », dit-il d'un sourire ravageur, les yeux semblant déjà tournés à l'orage.

Si l'on avait pu prendre une photo à cette instant et la placer à côté de celle du loup des Tex Avery, nous aurions pu noter une très nette ressemble entre Drago Malefoy et ce dernier ! Il se rapprocha alors de la jeune femme, soudain intimidé avant de lui prendre doucement la main et de lui dire :

- Bon.. Je.. Je voulais créer une petite ambiance alors.. Enfin.. Alors voilà.. !

- Mais de quoi tu ...

La voix d'Hermione se perdit avant la fin de sa phrase lorsque le jeune homme lui ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle se retrouva face à la plus inattendue des surprises. En effet, il avait tamisé la lumière de la pièce grâce à un sort et avait dispersé aux quatre coins de la pièce de sublimes bougies parfumées, la pièce était dans un ordre digne d'un elfe de maison et respirait la volupté, la sensualité, la passion, l'amour, la tendresse et l'attention. La jeune sorcière poussa un cri émerveillé et se déplaça dans la pièce avec un sourire de petite fille qui voit son rêve de princesse se réaliser. Drago quant à lui, la regarda tout d'abord d'un air inquiet, guettant la moindre réaction sur le visage de celle qui lui faisait perdre la raison, et lorsqu'il vit son ravissement le soulagement remplaça l'inquiétude et fit place à la fierté et à un sourire vrai, sincère.

Une fois remise de sa surprise, elle adressa un merveilleux sourire à son compagnon puis alla dire bonjour au lézard de celui-ci comme à son habitude et sourit en se rappelant que le tatouage éphémère qu'elle se faisait dans le bas du dos depuis des années représentait lui aussi un ou deux lézards, des salamandres à proprement parler, tatouage qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir se faire le jour où elle n'aurait plus besoin de péridurale*, phénomène dont elle fit part au blond qui la contemplait l'air serein lorsqu'il lui demanda comment pourrait-il faire s'il avait envie de l'embrasser si elle restait plantée là devant la cage du fameux lézard ! La jeune femme lui répliqua avec un sourire espiègle qu'il n'avait qu'à venir le chercher ! Ce qu'il fit, sans se faire prier, et c'est dans un soupir de soulagement et de contentement que leurs lèvres s'unirent une fois de plus, mais de manière différente que les précédentes, comme empreinte de milles promesses.

Ils se déshabillèrent lentement, langoureusement, profitant de chaque moment, de chaque caresse, de chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils découvraient à nouveau, de chaque contact entre leurs corps, soupirant d'aise lorsque leurs corps se rencontraient pour ne plus se quitter. Se prodiguant tour à tour milles et une tortures toutes au moins aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres, le jeune homme finit par attraper son amante par la taille pour la serrer tout contre lui, commençant l'embrasser d'une manière qui n'avait plus rien de sexuelle mais plutôt rempli d'affection, voire d'amour (?) comme s'il essayait à travers ce baiser de lui transmettre tout ce qu'il ressentait à son égard. C'est alors qu'il fit un geste qui marqua l'esprit d'Hermione pour une simple et bonne raison : seul son ex petit ami, Ron, lui avait reproduit ce geste, un geste qui pourrait paraître anodin décrit sur du papier, mais qui signifiait tant de choses lorsqu'il était prodigué à une personne avec laquelle on partage une certaine intimité. La main du jeune homme qui lui servait au départ à la serrer contre lui s'était mise à dessiner des arabesques dans le creux de ses reins, d'une manière sensuelle et possessive, comme pour lui dire qu'elle était sienne ce qui troubla Hermione au plus haut point, et ne sachant comment réagir elle se laissa guider par le blondinet et c'est ainsi qu'elle lui fit connaître, il le lui apprendrait par la suite, les belles étoiles de toute sa vie.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent comme imbriqués un long moment encore, n'osant ou ne voulant pas détruire cette bulle d'intimité qu'avait créée l'atmosphère romantique voulue par Drago, et ils savourèrent tout deux ce moment de tendresse pure. Le jeune homme qui observait les yeux de sa compagne depuis un moment, finit par prendre la parole : « Tu as vraiment des yeux magnifiques.. », ce à quoi elle lui répondit par un sourire timide et un léger baiser sur son torse faisant ainsi frissonner le sorcier :

D - « Ah non, non, non ! Pas de deuxième round tout de suite ! Pour le moment j'ai faim et j'ai envie d'une clope ! »

H - « Erf, la fameuse clope après l'amour c'est ça ? »

D - « Tout à fait Mademoiselle ! »

H - « Bon, et sinon tu me proposes quoi à manger ? »

D - « Euh.. Des frites et … Ce qu'il y a dans mon frigo ? »

H - « Tant que c'est toi qui cuisines ! »

Et le jeune homme s'installa à la fenêtre, une cigarette à la main, et bien qu'Hermione détestait la cigarette, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point il pouvait être sexy en fumant sa clope en caleçon. Les deux sorciers discutèrent de tout et de rien lorsque soudain, Drago fit une déclaration tout à fait involontaire et pour le moins.. Surprenante ! Drago ayant aperçu sa dulcinée, avait été surpris de la voir assister au même cours que l'un de ses amis et la questionna donc à ce sujet :  
D - « Mais tu n'es pas dans ce cours là d'habitude non ? »

H - « Absolument pas ! Mais je tenais à assister à la présentation des mémoires de Sonia et Luna et  
comme je n'avais pas cours j'y suis allée ! Pourquoi ?»

D - « Nan parce que je parlais de toi à Pablo et ... »

Il lui lança alors un regard paniqué, comme s'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dû prononcer en sa présence.

D - « Euh... Je... Je ne sais plus pourquoi je lui parlais de toi ! Enfin.. En même temps je.. Jesuisamiavecbeaucoupdefille sàlafac ! », prononça-t-il à toute vitesse.

_C'est ça, essaye de te rattraper .. !,_ songea Hermione. _Mais attends... MAIS ATTENDS ! Ca veut dire qu'il.. Qu'il parle de moi avec ses copains ? Lui qui tenait tant à ce que nous restions secrets ?! Et vu comment il a eu l'air paniqué il a pas dû leur dire que nous étions que des amis.. Qu'a-t-il bien pu leur dire.. Raaaah c'est malin maintenant je ne sais plus DU TOUT quoi penser !_

Malgré tout ce capharnaüm qui régnait dans la tête de la sorcière, elle ne laissa rien paraître, enfila ses sous-vêtements et suivit Drago dans la cuisine afin de surveiller qu'il n'empoisonne pas son assiette. Pendant que le jeune homme battait les œufs afin de leur préparer une omelette elle s'approcha de la fenêtre ouverte au dessus de l'évier et ferma les yeux, savourant le vent venant rafraîchir sa peau en cette torride journée de mai.

_« On se croirait sur un bateau hein »_, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille en se plaçant derrière elle et l'enlassant. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux, gris clair, de son compagnon qu'elle gratifia d'un sourire en guise d'acquiescement. _« Tu sais, j'adore le rose Barbie sur les filles, je trouve ça vraiment très.. sexy ! »_, elle lui lança tout d'abord un regard interloqué, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir lorsqu'elle baissa le regard sur ses sous-vêtements. Rose Barbie. Évidemment.

Le jeune homme tenta une aventure culinaire et décida d'ajouter à leur omelette des blancs de dinde mais surtout trois tonnes de … CURRY ! Voyant l'étrange mixture cuire dans la poêle, Hermione lui annonça en riant qu'elle refusait de manger ça et qu'elle se contenterait des frites qui doraient dans le four. C'est alors qu'elle le vit chercher dans tous les placards en marmonnant :

H - « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?! »

D - « Une bouteille de mon vin préféré ! Je suis sûr d'en avoir une ! … AH ! La voilà ! Maintenant, le tire bouchon ! »

Le jeune homme fouilla la cuisine de fond en comble, sans résultat. C'est alors que la jeune femme lui suggéra de regarder à nouveau dans le placard à côté d'elle, persuadée qu'il trouverait quelque chose. Et quand il s'agit de l'intuition d'Hermione, il y a peu de chances qu'elle se trompe !

« Nan mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ! Si je n'avais pas les mains sales je te serrais fort dans mes bras ! » et il se mit à siffloter et à chanter en dressant la table puis en les servant. Il mit alors la télévision, ce qui avait surpris Hermione la première fois qu'elle était venu chez lui, et ils se retrouvèrent à se moquer des personnes assistant à une émission intitulée « Non mais tu as vu ton look ? » et dans laquelle une famille s'extasiaient en voyant la personne relookée, affublée d'un chapeau tellement gigantesque que l'on apercevait même plus le visage de celle-ci ! Et ils passèrent ainsi une très agréable après midi, assis côte à côté, tel un parfait petit couple lorsqu'Hermione reçu un message de la part de Luna qui s'inquiétait de l'absence de nouvelles.

H - « Bon, Drago moi je vais devoir y aller.. »

D - « Ah bon.. Mais.. Tu fais quoi ? »

H - « Je dois aller voir Luna ! »

D - « Waow mais vous vous voyez tout le temps c'est dingue ! »

H - « Hé oui ! Elle et moi on est très fusionnelles alors tu sais.. ! »

D - « Bon, ben je vais chercher tes affaires alors.. »

La jeune femme se rhabilla et Drago l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et une fois devant celle-ci, il eut soudain l'air embarrassé comme s'il ne savait plus quoi lui dire.

D - « Bon ben.. On se verra aux rattrapages alors ! »

H - « Ah désolée, je ne pense pas aller aux rattrapages, j'ai des doutes mais pas à ce point ! »

D - « Ah.. Bon.. Bah.. A la prochaine fois alors.. On se revoir bientôt hein ! »

H - « Promis ! Allez j'y vais ! »

Elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et appela l'ascenseur, il referma la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une infime partie de son visage de visible et il lui envoya quelques baisers qu'il ponctua d'un « bisous bisous ! » avant de refermer la porte. Hermione entra dans l'ascenseur, bouleversée et heureuse, et se rendit directement chez Luna, un goûter ragots s'imposait ! Son amie ne se trouva que plus confortée qu'elle ne l'était auparavant quant à sa certitude sur les sentiments de « Noël » à l'égard d'Hermione qui elle, ne pouvait se résoudre à cela, elle avait trop peur d'avoir à nouveau le cœur brisé, elle attendait quelque chose de plus franc pour faire part au jeune homme des sentiments qu'elle commençait à ressentir pour lui.

Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle alluma son ordinateur direction Facebook ! Quelques instants plus tard, une notification s'afficha, Drago venait de publier un nouveau statut :

_**PS : I love you.**_

Voilààààààààà ! Alors heureuses ? :D


	20. Mauvais karma !

Harry : Merci, merci, merciii ! Toutes tes reviews m'ont énormément fait plaisir ! Je ne sais pas où tu as eu le courage de reviewer chaque chapitre mais merci beaucoup ça m'aide à avancer ! Voilà un tout nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture! :D

Lana NEMESIS : Voilà la suite ! Merci pour ta fidélité et tes reviews qui, je ne le dirais jamais assez, sont un vrai moteur pour moi ! Gros bisous !

Voici un chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal à terminer car pour être tout à fait honnête je n'ai aucune idée de la suite.. J'avais un plan de départ mais finalement ma fanfic s'en est éloignée et ça ne collerait plus. Quelques idées pour une auteure en panne d'inspiration ? (en vérité j'hésite entre achever ma fanfic d'ici 2 ou 3 chapitres, ou la continuer avec d'autres rebondissements entre nos deux tourtereaux, donc vos avis seraient les très bienvenus !) Merci pour tout, et bonne lecture !

Diabolic Queen

Chapitre 19 : Mauvais karma.

Hermione était pétrifiée devant son écran. _Qu.. Quoi ?.. Mais.. Je.. Est-ce que ce serait pour.. Moi ?! … Mais.. Passer du jeu à l'amour d'un seul coup ?.. Et qu'attend-t-il de moi ?! Que je lui réponde « Moi aussi » ?!_ Paniquée et perdue elle mit immédiatement Luna et Ginny au courant qui sautèrent de joie mais ne comprirent pas plus le comportement du jeune homme. Tout ce qu'elles savaient c'était qu'Hermione devait le revoir. Et vite. Elles lui conseillèrent pourtant de lui lancer un petit signal, et c'est ainsi qu'elle lui répondit indirectement en écrivant « Candles (L) » afin de lui signaler à quel point cette attention l'avait touchée.

Pour la plus grande surprise d'Hermione, elle eut des nouvelles de Drago dès le lendemain. Et ce fut ainsi durant une semaine entière. Tout semblait aller pour le mieux entre ces deux-là, même si elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet du « PS ».. Une semaine plus tard, ce fut l'effervescence pour la jolie brune, et pour cause ! Le jour des résultats de ses partiels arrivait enfin et elle bouillonnait d'impatience et d'angoisse, si bien qu'elle ne put dormir de la nuit !

Et c'est à sa plus grande surprise qu'elle fut reçue au second semestre et obtenait sa première année avec mention ! (N.A : Quelle surprise en effet!) Ce ne fut cependant pas le cas de tout le monde, et c'est la mort dans l'âme qu'elle apprit que ses deux amies étaient recalées et qu'elles devraient faire leurs preuves aux rattrapages si elles voulaient espérer pouvoir passer en deuxième année. Tandis qu'elle délirait sur son mur Facebook avec son meilleur ami d'enfance Quentin, qui était un moldu, elle se rendit compte que Drago était connecté et elle espérait que cela titillerait sa jalousie. Et JACKPOT ! Elle finit par recevoir un texto de ce dernier qui lui demanda ses résultats (N.A : mais oui bien sûr on y croit tous !), il lui appris qu'il était également reçu sans passer par la case rattrapages comme elle le lui avait prédit, ce qui ne surprit guère notre jolie sorcière. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils finirent par discuter jusqu'au soir comme à leur habitude depuis la fin des cours, à leur plus grand bonheur.

Lors de leur dernier rendez-vous, Drago et Hermione avaient parlé cuisine et cette dernière s'étant vanté d'être une excellente cuisinière et d'être capable de réaliser tous les plats qu'il voulait, le blondinet l'avait mise au défi de réaliser un tiramisu chocolat-banane. La jeune femme avait ainsi décidé de le préparer afin qu'il soit prêt le jour des résultats, et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle publia une photo de son chef d'œuvre en espérant une réflexion du sorcier, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'oserait pas. Seulement.. Une fois n'est pas coutume avec ce cher Drago et c'est donc à sa plus grande surprise que celui-ci commenta d'un joli « COPIEUSE ! JEUNE PADAWAN JE T'AI TOUT APPRIS ! », _Euuuh.. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy a des références moldues ?! Nan mais vraiment on marche sur la tête c'est moi qui vous le dit !_

C'est ainsi qu'une bataille de chamailleries débuta jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione dut rejoindre ses parents afin de fêter ses résultats scolaires. A peine fût-elle assise dans son restaurant espagnol favori qu'elle reçu un message de Drago lui indiquant qu'il trouvait Luna étrange. _En même temps c'est Luna, je vois pas ce qui peut le surprendre elle est toujours fidèle à elle-même depuis Poudlard ! Tout le monde ne change pas radicalement de personnalité comme certains.._ La jeune femme décida de passer la nuit chez ses parents afin de renouer le lien qui s'était effiloché à cause de l'éloignement produit par son déménagement. Et qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'à peine rentrée, elle découvrit la conversation entre Drago et Luna qui se déroulait sur la photo du fameux tiramisu et dans laquelle Luna lui proposait tout bonnement de déposer Hermione chez Drago et que celui-ci acceptait avec plaisir ! _Non mais c'est une blague ?! Luna et Drago qui arrivent à s'entendre ?! Je suis tombée dans une faille spatio-temporelle ou quoi ?! Je vais devenir folle ! Et puis quoi encore ? ____McGonagall __tombée amoureuse d'Hagrid pendant que vous y êtes !_

Elle était à peine installée confortablement et chaud sous ses couvertures, entourée de ses souvenirs d'enfance qu'elle reçut un message de Drago lui demandant si elle dormait, le jeune homme finit par lui avouer qu'il voulait savoir s'il pouvait passer la nuit chez elle étant donné qu'il avait oublié ses clés et qu'il lui était impossible de transplaner directement à l'intérieur la nuit à cause des nombreux sortilèges qu'il avait placé là afin de ne pas être surpris par quiconque dans son sommeil. Hermione regretta pour la première fois d'être restée dormir chez ses parents. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas inviter Drago à venir passer la nuit dans sa chambre chez ses parents alors que ceux-ci dormaient paisiblement dans la pièce juste à côté ! D'autant plus qu'elle avait promis à sa mère de l'aider à faire sa brocante le lendemain et que celle-ci débarquerait dans sa chambre dès l'aube afin de réveiller sa marmotte de fille ! Elle ne put donc accéder au souhait du jeune homme et se trouvait fort embarrassée et gênée, notamment quand elle apprit le lendemain que le jeune homme avait finalement passé la nuit dehors. Soudain, une question lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi Drago Malefoy lui avait-il demandé à ELLE s'il pouvait passer la nuit chez elle, ne pouvant rentrer chez lui ? Quand était-il de ses amis ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à Blaise ou Théo ?! _Je ne comprends décidément rien à rien avec celui-là.._, songea-t-elle avant de sombrer bien malgré elle dans un sommeil de plomb, abandonnant sans le vouloir notre pauvre petit Drago à son triste sort.

Lorsqu'elle fut réveillée en sursaut par sa mère le lendemain, elle ressentit immédiatement un sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir abandonner son amant dehors tout seul. _Heureusement qu'on est au mois de juin, au moins il n'a pas eu froid... _pensa-t-elle dans le but de se rassurer et de ses déculpabiliser. Elle lui envoya donc un message en lui demandant de lui donner de ses nouvelles quand il serait réveillé car elle s'inquiétait et elle fila aider sa mère à installer le stand de la brocante et attendit patiemment 15heures, heure à laquelle Luna et Sonia la rejoignirent chez ses parents afin qu'Hermione les aide à préparer leur partiel de rattrapages en statistiques. En fin de compte et sans surprise, elles prirent plus de temps à discuter de Noël qu'à préparer l'examen mais elle avait au moins eu le temps de leur expliquer le fonctionnement de la calculette ce qui n'était pas un luxe pour elles deux ! A la fin de la journée, Luna et Hermione aidèrent les parents de cette dernière à ranger ce qui leur restait de la brocante et elles filèrent toutes deux chez Luna où elles avaient décidé de passer une soirée entre filles, durant laquelle Hermione était sensée aider son amie sur différentes matières mais on commence à les connaître et c'est donc sans surprise que je vous annonce qu'aucun livre ne fut ouvert ce soir-là. Cependant, un événement surprenant arriva.

**Bzzt.. Bzzt... Bzzt.. !**

L - « Mione, je crois que ton portable sonne là »

H - « C'est rien ça doit être un texto, et il vient de … Quoi ? »

L - « Bah accouche il vient de qui ? »

H - « Ben de Noël ! Il me dit que je n'ai pas à m'excuser pour hier et que c'était pas grave ! Ah et il veut savoir si.. Attends il est sérieux là ? »

L - « HERMIONE JANE GRANGER COMMENT VEUX-TU QUE JE TE REPONDE SI TU ME DIS PAS TOUT ? »

H - « Ahaha, excuse moi Lu' ! Donc, il veut savoir si je suis chez moi ce soir pour qu'on se voit ! »

L - « AH NON ! Ce soir tu es à moi ! »

H - « Je vais lui dire ça tiens, ça va lui faire plaisir vu qu'il te trouve bizarre ! »

L - « Nianianiah ! »

**« Aah désolée mais ce soir j'appartiens à Luna ! Pourquoi tu voulais quelque chose en particulier ? »**

**« Oui. Je voulais te voir vu que j'ai enfin réussi à rentrer chez moi ! Mais au pire dis lui qu'elle a même pas besoin de t'emmener ! Je viens te chercher chez elle ! »**

H - « PAAAAAARDOOOOOOOOOOOON ? MAIS IL EST FOU OU QUOI ? »

L – « QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? QUOI ? »

H - « Alors figure toi que Môssieur veut venir me chercher... CHEZ TOI ! »

L - « PARDON ?! Alors qu'il a peur de moi ?! Il prend la confiance ce petit, je n'aime pas ça moi ! »

H - « Ahahahah arrête un peu tes bêtises ! Je suis ici pour t'aider à avoir ta L1 je te rappelle ! »

**« Elle me dit de te dire qu'elle me partage pas ! »**

**« Oh mais moi non plus ! Tu es à moi que ce soit clair ! »**

H - « Il prend ses rêves pour la réalité là !

L (qui a lu par dessus son épaule) - « Je valide ! »

**« Alors là mon vieux, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude ! Je n'appartiens à personne, si ce n'est à moi-même ! »**

15 minutes plus tard...

H - « Je crois que je l'ai vexé.. Oups ? »

L - « Bah tant pis, tu te feras pardonner une autre fois, ce soir tu l'oublies ! »

Et c'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent une soirée entre filles des plus inoubliables, remplie de fous rires, de confidences et d'espoir.

Le dimanche se passa dans le brouillard pour Hermione qui ayant fait une nuit blanche, se coucha à 8h pour ne se lever que le lendemain midi avec l'impression d'être sur un bateau. _Je crois que je suis malade.. J'ai envie de vomir mon dieu.. Le tiramisu a passé trop de temps dehors je crois.. Oulala ça va pas du tout là... _Et elle passa sa journée à comater sur son canapé en priant pour que le bateau arrive à bon port et s'arrête. En début de soirée, elle fut réveillée par le vibreur de son téléphone : **« Nouveau message de : Drago »**. _Oh ? C'est pour le moins.. inhabituel pour un lundi.. Voyons voir..._

**« Tu veux qu'on sorte tous les deux sur la péniche à côté de chez moi ce soir ? Ils font une soirée spéciale latino ! »**

_Oh putaaaain c'est paaaaas vraiiii... Je suiiis maudiiiiiteeeee !, _pleurnicha Hermione en lisant cela._ Il voudra plus jamaiiis me voiiir si je lui dis noooon ! Mais j'ai pas le choiiiiix ! Ouiiiiin ! En plus j'adoooore les soirées latiiiines ! C'est pas vraiiii !  
_

**« Drago... Je suis tellement navrée.. Mais.. Je suis malade comme un chien.. Je crois que j'ai mangé un truc qui passe pas... M'en veux pas s'il te plaît... »**

**« Non non t'inquiètes pas »**

**« Je suis vraiment désolée... »**

Et plus de réponse. _ET MERDE ! Je l'ai vexé ! Putain mais c'est vraiment le mauvais karma là ! En 4 jours il me propose 3 rendez-vous et je ne peux aller à AUCUN ! Alors qu'il m'avait fait remarquer que je me faisais désirer la dernière fois.. ! PUTAIN DE MERDE FAIT CHIER ! Bon. Respire. Tu lui proposeras demain s'il veut que vous vous voyez jeudi !_

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui proposer quoique ce soit, le jeune homme la prit de court en lui proposant de sortir le jeudi soir en boîte avec les gens de la fac. Elle s'empressa d'accepter tout en réalisant que Luna ne pourrait la protéger cette fois là, heureusement que sa Ginny était là et toujours partante pour sortir ! Elle attendit ce fameux jeudi avec impatience, d'autant plus que Drago était un amour avec elle ! Mais elle redoutait une chose : qu'il fasse mine de ne pas la connaître. Elle en mourrait !

Et c'est remplie d'anxiété qu'en compagnie de Ginny, elle rejoignit Benjamin, Charlène et compagnie, vêtue d'une robe blanche des plus provocantes dans le genre « faussement sage » (comprendre tout simple, plissée, mais arrivant mi-cuisse et bustier). Ils pénétrèrent dans la boîte afin de rejoindre Drago et les autres...

Voilààà ! Donc maintenant, je sais comment va se passer le passage en boîte, mais j'aimerais vraiment, VRAIMENT savoir si je dois continuer ma fanfic ou s'il est grand temps que je l'arrête ? Pour me répondre une seule solution ! La review ! Merci beaucoup !

Diabolic Queen


	21. La reine des glaçons

**Oceane Everli :** Eh bien comme tu as pu le voir cela se concrétise de plus en plus entre eux, mais bon connaissant Malefoy il va bien nous trouver une bêtise à faire pour tout gâcher ! ;) merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise ! Bisous bisous !

**Didinehero** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Vu que la plupart de mes lecteurs m'ont prié de continué ton souhait sera exaucé ! ;) Bonne lecture !

**Lana** **NEMESIS** : Ah ma chère Lana ! Toujours fidèle au poste ! ^^ j'aimerais avoir ton avis, je continue ou j'abrège la fanfic ? J'espère que ce chapitre tout croustillant te plaira ! Gros bisous !

**xShanee** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! :D n'hésite surtout pas à me donner ton avis ! Bisous !

**Tiite**-**Diidii** : Ahahahahahah tu as vraiment le don pour m'écrire des romans à hurler de rire ! J'ACHETE ! (comme dirait l'autre!) Je pense que cette partie de l'histoire va passablement d'intéresser ;p Love ya ! (L)

**Zem** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments qui m'auront presque fait monter le rouge aux joues ! ^^ en espérant que la suite soit à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bisous !

**Jenifael09** : Oulalalala que de compliments ! Je vais finir par prendre la grosse tête ! ;) merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous !

Chères lectrices (cher lecteurs?) je m'excuse de la longueur entre les chapitres mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de santé qui m'ont pris beaucoup de temps d'où l'arrêt temporaire de mon écriture ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes doigts et mon imagination sont en parfait état ! ;)

Suite à la question concernant l'arrêt ou la continuité de ma fanfic les réponses ayant été pour le moins unanime je compte donc la continuer sans réellement savoir jusqu'où elle va nous mener ! Donc si ça commence à partir dans tous les sens, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire !

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, merci pour vos visites et vos lecteurs, merci à celles et ceux qui mettent mon histoire en favori ou en alerte et enfin merci pour votre soutien ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Sur ce je finis mon blabla, je vous embrasse et à bientôt !

Votre dévouée Diabolic Queen !

**Chapitre 20 : La reine des glaçons.**

Lorsque Drago vit Hermione pénétrer dans la boîte en compagnie de Ginny et d'une tripotée de garçons de leur fac ainsi que quelques têtes inconnues il ressentit une pointe de jalousie ce qui lui fit irrémédiablement froncer les sourcils jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme de ses pensées lui adresse un sourire. Hermione quant à elle, sentait son cœur s'emballer et son pouls s'accélérer dus à l'action combinée de la présence de Drago tout près d'elle et la perspective de passer une soirée formidable en compagnie de ses amis et surtout à DANSER ! Il semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée aller aux douces vibrations de quelconques morceaux du moment.

Elle fut comme à son habitude, une des premières sur la piste de danse, enflammant le dancefloor en compagnie de sa fidèle Ginny et d'une de ses amies de la fac, Charlène, une danseuse hors pair qui n'était jamais en reste lorsqu'il s'agissait de se déchaîner sur la musique !

Les trois jeunes femmes mirent rapidement de l'ambiance et c'est donc tout naturellement que la vingtaine d'étudiants qu'ils étaient se mirent à danser ensemble sans soucier de quoique ce soit, allant se resservir un verre de temps à autre. La chaleur dans la boîte était étouffante et ce même lorsqu'on était aussi peu vêtue que l'était notre brûlante brunette.

Comme à son habitude, elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer Drago, ne sachant pas très bien quelle attitude aborder et encore moins quelle attitude attendait-il d'elle ! Elle sut néanmoins grâce aux coups d'oeil discrets (ou du moins espérait-elle qu'ils le soient, mais bon honnêtement on parle de Ginny là hein!) que Drago la dévorait des yeux, pour changer me direz-vous ! Cependant cette soirée dépassa toutes les espérances de notre jolie sorcière.

Alors qu'elle discutait avec Ginny, tranquillement assises sur l'un des canapés qu'ils avaient réservés, Drago fit son entrée, s'assit en face d'elles et fit mine d'être soulagé de les avoir trouvé et de pouvoir enfin les saluer comme il se devait ! Ce qui fit beaucoup rire nos deux amies qui se jetèrent un coup d'œil en coin, curieuses de savoir comment le jeune homme allait se dépatouiller maintenant ! Il leur fit la causette comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et ils finirent par aller rejoindre les autres sur la piste.

Au bout d'un moment, écrasées par la chaleur, les deux jeunes femmes se rassirent et bénirent les serveurs d'avoir placé de nombreux glaçons dans le bac contenant leurs bouteilles. S'en suit alors un jeu purement érotique et ce totalement à leur insu, enfin, surtout à l'insu d'Hermione il est vrai ! Tandis qu'elle se passait le glaçon sur le cou, la nuque d'une façon qui aux yeux de n'importe quel quidam aurait été qualifiée d'allumeuse, elle remarqua le regard de braise que son amant posait sur elle. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte de l'image qu'il devait alors avoir d'elle, sans parler des légers soupirs d'aise et de plaisir que laissait la trace glacée du cube sur sa peau brûlante.

Elle fut invitée par un nombre assez conséquents d'inconnus, auxquels elle accordait une danse afin d'avoir la paix et de pouvoir danser sans être continuellement interpellée, sous le regard jaloux et possessif d'un certain blondinet qui surveillait de très près les mains et les bouches des prétendants de sa belle. Lorsqu'il vit que l'un d'entre eux eut l'audace de l'embrasser dans le cou son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il s'apprêtait à intervenir à tout moment s'il devenait trop entreprenant. Il n'eut pas besoin de se griller ouvertement, Hermione ayant « gentillement » remit le jeune homme en place. Elle finit même par le planter royalement en plein milieu d'une danse, s'échappant ainsi des bras dans lesquels elle n'aurait voulu être, se réfugiant près de Ginny et d'une de ses amies, Jennifer, qui avait décidé d'être son garde du corps pour la soirée.

Tandis qu'elle discutait de choses et d'autres avec Ginny, Hermione sentit d'un seul coup quelque chose de froid glissé dans son décolleté : un glaçon. Et c'est en relevant la tête qu'elle reconnut de suite l'expéditeur de ce cadeau rafraîchissant, bien entendu le sourire innocent qui s'étalait sur le visage de celui-ci n'y était pour rien !_ Quel petit coquin ! Il va me le payer !_

« BENJAMIN TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! A L'ATTAAAAAAQUE ! », hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter sur son ami en riant, armée d'une poignée de glaçons qu'elle réussit tant bien que mal à glisser dans le boxer de ce dernier, ce qui eut pour effet de lui déclencher une irrépressible envie de faire la danse des canards afin d'essayer de se débarrasser de ces intrus un peu trop frais au goût du jeune homme. (NDA : ahahah vous pensiez que c'était Drago n'est-ce pas ? EH BAH NOOOOON AHAHAH ! Je suis diabolique!)

A peine eût-elle le temps de se rasseoir qu'un second projectile glacé tenta d'atterrir dans le décolleté de la jolie brune. Elle se redressa, un grand sourire aux lèvres, persuadée d'avoir une fois de plus affaire à son ami, et se rendit compte que l'ami en question était sagement assis à côté de Ginny qui était elle-même assise près d'elle. Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard brillant et en remarquant l'immense sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage de Drago Malefoy qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était le nouvel expéditeur. _Ahaha ! C'est trop mignon ! Môssieur est jaloux et réclame mon attention ! Tu veux jouer, on va jouer mon joli !_

Hermione prit discrètement un glaçon dans sa main avant de presser ses amis de se pousser afin de la laisser passer et elle rejoignit Drago avec un très large sourire qu'elle voulait pseudo-innocent. Elle eut le temps d'apercevoir dans le regard du jeune homme qu'il se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire, et s'enhardissant elle glissa sensuellement le glaçon sur le haut du torse que sa chemise entrouverte laissait entrevoir. Le blondinet se prit au jeu et déboutonna entièrement sa chemise, tandis qu'Hermione, dévergondée par les quelques verres bus précédemment, lui glissait d'une voix voluptueuse « Alors qu'essayais-tu de faire tout à l'heure avec ton glaçon ? Ça peut-être ? » tout en faisant courir le glaçon sur l'intégralité du torse musclé de son amant qui semblait prêt à perdre pied.

C'est alors que le glaçon, fondu par la chaleur du corps de Drago, échappa des doigts d'Hermione pour aller se loger directement dans son caleçon qui tenta dans un premier temps de faire bonne figure. « Au moins ça me refroidira un peu, parce qu'après ça j'en aurais bien besoin ! », glissa-t-il à l'oreille de la jolie brune. Lorsque soudain n'y tenant plus, il se retrouva à effectuer la danse du canard dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ce foutu glaçon, tout comme son compagnon quelques instants plutôt. Hélas.. Sans grand succès. Il fut donc obligé de se rendre aux toilettes afin de chasser l'intrus de son boxer ! Suite à cet épisode, Hermione fut prise d'un immense fou rire et se dit que décidément c'était l'une des plus belles soirées de toute sa vie !

Encouragée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'inviter Drago à danser avec elle. Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais dû. A peine le jeune homme eût-il poser ses mains sur elle qu'elle se sentit perdre pied, à deux doigts de défaillir sous la réminiscence de leurs moments volés que provoquait le parcours des mains du beau blond sur elle. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard elle sut qu'il était dans le même état, il dut même écourter la danse sous peine de lui sauter dessus s'ils continuaient. Elle espérait que leur proximité et leur intimité n'avaient pas été découvertes mais elle en doutait vu le regard complice ainsi que le grand sourire que lui offrit Jennifer, qui était une très grande amie de Drago. De plus, elle en eut la confirmation plus tard, mais leur danse collé-serré mucho caliente n'était pour le moins pas passée inaperçue.

Elle perdit son compagnon de vue pendant quelques instants et décida donc de retrouver Ginny et Benjamin qui s'embrassaient timidement sur la banquette. Et avant qu'elle eut le temps de dire ouf, elle se retrouvait à nouveau dans les bras de son apollon qui la tenait serrée contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'en aille. Soudain, elle sentit qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou et elle eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient lâcher. P_utain de merde il sait très bien que je ne peux pas résister quand on m'embrasse dans le cou ! Hé mais.. Qu'est-ce que.. Olalala mais il veut que je le viole sur place ou quoi ?!_ En effet, le jeune homme avait glissé un glaçon dans sa bouche et laissait un sillage glacé sur la peau brûlante de sa partenaire, il sourit en remarquant l'effet que cela avait sur celle-ci et lui susurra à l'oreille : « Bah alors ma chérie ? Je sais que d'habitude je te réchauffe plus qu'autre chose mais là j'essaie de te refroidir ça a pas l'air gagné hein ma belle ? » Il n'obtient que pour seule et unique réponse un grand sourire qui voulait dire amuse toi mon grand mais crois moi tu vas me le payer !

Le jeune homme qui avait promis à sa belle qu'il prendrait des photos, tentait vainement depuis le début de la soirée à ce que quelqu'un l'entende quand il lui demandait de les prendre rien que tous les deux. Lorsqu'enfin une des personnes présentes consentit à exaucer ses prières, toute la bande étudiante présente décida de littéralement squatter l'appareil et ils ne purent dont pas obtenir de clichés en tête à tête. Mais bon au pire vu qu'on est côte à côte sur les photos un petit coup de Photoshop et hop ! Le tour est joué !

Ils ne virent pas le temps filé à tout allure, et sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte l'heure de fermeture de la boîte était arrivée et ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble sur le quai du métro afin de tous rentrer chez eux pour une bonne journée de sommeil ! (oui oui journée!)

Une fois rentrée chez elle, démaquillée, déshabillée et bien au chaud sous sa couette, elle se décida à envoyer un message à Drago pour le remercier pour cette délicieuse soirée mais aussi pour le prévenir qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à recommencer à l'embrasser dans le cou ou quoique ce soit dans ce genre s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le viole sur place ! Ce à quoi il répondit :

« Eh bah de rien ma belle ! Merci à toi et à Ginny d'être venues ! Et j'aime bien te provoquer et t'exciter ahaha ! »

_Ouais bah me cherche pas trop Don Juan parce que tu risquerais de ne pas pouvoir assumer après !_ Songea-t-elle. Et c'est avec un immense sourire qu'elle plongea dans un sommeil rempli de rêves à propos de glaçons dans le caleçon et dans le soutif !

« Hermione Granger est décidément la reine des glaçons ! (de préférence dans le caleçon!) »

_Noël Humphrey, Ginny Weasley, Benjamin D. et 5 autres personnes aiment ça._

Hermione était sur un vrai nuage, et lorsqu'elle s'empressa de tout raconter à Luna celle-ci cria victoire, Noël avait enfin retrouvé sa paire de couilles ! Son ciel s'obscurcit tout de même lorsqu'à plusieurs reprises au fil des jours suivants, Ginny l'informa que celui-ci discutait avec elle via Facebook. Cela chiffonnait la jeune sorcière car non seulement il s'agissait de DRAGO MALEFOY qui discutait avec GINNY WEASLEY mais en plus, c'était ainsi que leur « relation » avait débuté, et elle redoutait que le jeune homme ne lui fasse du mal en tentant de séduire ouvertement sa meilleure amie.

Elle finit par faire part de ses craintes à la concernée qui la rassura en coup de baguette magique : « Tu crois qu'il veut te faire du mal en s'intéressant à moi ? Pourquoi tu te sens mal par rapport à ça?Alors qu'il t'a appelée ma chérie ou ma reine des glaçons ! Il est très intéressé par ce que tu penses de lui. Il a compris que tu me disais tout sur lui et il veut savoir. Ton avis le préoccupe. Ta vision de lui le perturbe. Il ne me drague pas ni rien ! On parle amicalement. Il a peut-être tout simplement envie de se rapprocher de toi en connaissant tes amis ! » En lisant son message, Hermione ressentit une vague de soulagement intense la submerger. Elle remercia mille fois Ginny, qui décidément était une vraie bénédiction dans cette histoire ! Cette dernière réserva une autre surprise à sa meilleure amie durant la soirée. En effet, Hermione reçut au cours de la soirée, l'intégralité des discussions que Ginny avait eu avec son prétendant dont un passage datant de l'après midi même attira son attention :

N - « Je te trouve bien au courant toi..! »

G - « Bah en même temps je suis l'une de ses meilleures amies... »

N - « Et qu'a-t-elle dit sur moi ? »

G - « Pourquoi te le dirais-je ? Tu ne sauras rien ! »

N - « Et mince ! »

G - « Si je peux néanmoins te donner un conseil amical, je te prierais de point faire de mal à ma femme Hermy, car je risquerais fortement (de me transformer en troll affamé!) de te donner des raisons d'avoir peur de moi. J'ai été bien claire ? O:) »

N - « Je lui fais du mal si ça me chante. Chantage ou pas chantage. Mais je ne vois aucun intérêt à lui faire du mal donc tu n'as point à t'en faire. »

G - « Bon tant mieux si nous nous sommes compris ! Après tout je te confie la femme de ma vie, donc je veux qu'elle soit entre de bonnes mains ! Elles sont propres au moins les tiennes ? »

N - « Propres ? Ahaha ! Elles sont expertes surtout ! »

G - « xD »

N - « Tu penses que je suis un bon parti ? Ou qu'elle aurait pu trouver mieux ? »

G - « Tout dépend de ce que tu attends d'elle. Mais pour le moment je dirais que oui, du moins tu es le mieux pour le moment. Donc restes-y ! »

_Attends, attends, attends... QUOIIIIII ? JE RÊVE OU DRAGO MALEFOY VIENT DE DEMANDER A GINNY WEASLEY SON AVIS SUR LE FAIT QU'IL SOIT UN BON PARTI POUR HERMIONE GRANGER ?! JE SUIS TOMBEE DANS UN MONDE PARALLELE OU QUOI ?! Et puis... BORDEL POURQUOI CA L'INTERESSE ?! ET POURQUOI IL LUI POSE LA QUESTION ? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR RRRHHHHHH FAAAAAAAIS CHIEEEEEEEEEEER !_

Hermione tourna et retourna toute la conversation dans sa tête, sans parvenir à trouver une solution. Alors qu'elle tournait en rond comme la lionne en cage qu'elle était, elle se rendit compte que Drago venait de la convier à une nouvelle soirée en boîte dans deux jours. _Cela promet d'être intéressant..._

Et voilààààààà ! Bon ça valait peut-être le coup d'attendre aussi longtemps ? Non ? :D j'espère vraiment qu'il fut à la hauteur de vos attentes mes fidèles ! Je vous fais plein de bisous et je vous rappelle que le petit carré blanc juste en dessous permet de poster des reviews à une pauvre écrivain sur qui même un «J'aime bien » fait s'épanouir un gigantesque sourire et réchauffe son petit cœur !

Diabolic Queen (L)


	22. Quitte ou double

**Tiite-Diidii** : Je te jure que sans tes reviews, l'écriture serait beaucoup moins drôle ! Voilà la suite (tant attendue JE SAIS!) je pense qu'elle te fera plus ou moins sourire ;) muchos besos (L)

**Lana NEMESIS** : Ah ma petite Lana ! ^^ j'ai bien réfléchi suite à ta review, et je dois t'avouer que j'hésite encore beaucoup, je ne sais pas trop où cette fanfiction va me/nous mener, je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle soit si longue ! Sur ce voilà la suite ! (Promis j'essayerais de poster le prochain la semaine prochaine!) Bisous et bonne lecture !

Je voulais tout d'abord m'excuser auprès de vous pour l'interminable délai entre les chapitres... Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous je n'avais pas prévu qu'elle aille aussi loin cette fanfiction du coup je ne sais pas trop comment la terminer, j'ai peur de vous décevoir en abrégeant, en bâclant la fin, ou au contraire de vous décevoir en la continuant ce qui finirait par vous lasser et vous ennuyer. Je vais faire comme bon me semble mais s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez cela trop redondant ou que vous en avez marre qu'ils se tournent autour ces deux-là et que vous voulez la fin au plus vite !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, je vous remercie de tout cœur que ce soit mes fidèles lectrices, mes nouveaux followers comme les anciens, mes anciens et mes nouveaux favoris et vous, les lecteurs anonymes !  
Bisous enneigés

Diabolic Queen

**Chapitre 21 : Quitte ou double.**

Hermione était à nouveau en ébullition. Cette nouvelle sortie en boîte promettait d'être surprenante... Contrairement à la précédente, elle se ferait en petit comité à savoir : Hermione, Ginny, Drago, Charlène, une amie de Drago (une certaine Clarisse), et ses trois acolytes universitaires : Thomas, Romain & un garçon dont elle ignorait le nom. Depuis la dernière soirée, et surtout la découverte de la conversation avec Ginny, Drago inondait Hermione de messages, comme s'il ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle (ce qui était loin de déplaire à notre jolie sorcière). Ainsi lorsque le jeune homme l'appela pour savoir où elles étaient afin qu'ils rentrent ensemble, son cœur bondit de joie. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à la table que Drago leur avait réservé et prirent un verre afin de trinquer et de commencer à faire connaissance. Les amis de Drago étaient de bonne compagnie, et Hermione s'entendait particulièrement bien avec Romain, tandis que Ginny discutait avec Thomas. Ils décidèrent tous d'aller se lâcher sur la piste mais à peine eûrent-ils commencé à danser qu'un jeune homme accosta Hermione, sous le regard contrarié d'un certain blondinet... Celle-ci essaya tant bien que mal de se débarrasser de cet insistant prétendant et finit par réussir lorsque Drago, ne tenant plus, retourna s'asseoir entraînant à sa suite tout le reste de la bande dont Hermione qui profita de l'occasion pour abandonner le non-désiré (NDA : ça fait bizarre je sais, mais le mot indésirable faisait trop dur ^^') jeune homme.

Hermione remarqua que Drago semblait lui faire la tête, comme s'il lui reprochait de s'être faite draguée sous ses yeux ! Comme si j'avais fait exprès tiens... Pffff... Drago Malefoy et sa jalousie légendaire.. ! Ils discutèrent tous gaiement jusqu'à ce que les garçons décidèrent d'aller fumer une clope, laissant aux jeunes filles le plaisir de discuter entre elles c'est-à-dire : répérer les potentielles cibles de la soirée. Pour Charlène, elle était toute trouvée la jolie blonde craquait depuis la dernière fois sur l'un des serveurs de la boîte qui était présent à nouveau ce soir-là. Hermione décida d'essayer d'aider son amie à ne serait-ce que danser avec son coup de cœur, persuadée qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait fait il ne pourrait oublier cette charmante jeune femme. Une fois son plan mis à exécution, elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre Ginny qui était assise à leur table avec un jeune homme qui lui désignait les verres.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit, le jeune homme si dirigea vers elle et prétexta qu'il avait perdu son verre et lui demanda s'il pouvait lui emprunter le sien. C'est à ce moment là que Drago, ayant observé la scène de loin, décida de faire son apparition et, après avoir demandé à Ginny ce qu'il se passait, se dirigea vers sa belle, passa un bras possessif autour d'elle en lui demandant si tout allait bien. Hermione répondit sans réfléchir que oui tout allait bien, le jeune homme cherchait uniquement son verre. Elle ne se rendit compte de son erreur qu'une fois que le blond attrapa le bras de sa meilleure amie en lui glissant d'un air passablement énervé qu'il avait besoin de lui parler. En voyant la réaction du jeune homme, le deuxième prétendant de la soirée pour Hermione s'exclama : « Oula lui c'est ton petit copain ! » et en voyant la mine embarrassée de la jeune femme il compris la situation en deux claquements de doigts

- « Oh.. Ce n'est pas officiel c'est ça ? Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de toi ? Eh ben si je peux te donner un conseil, fonce. Ce mec est dingue de toi ! Ca crève les yeux ! Il est fou amoureux de toi. Regarde, là il est avec une meuf mais c'est toi qu'il fixe et dévore du regard. »

- « Oui mais c'est compliqué... Et puis, là il est avec ma meilleure amie donc bon... »

- « Ca ne veut rien dire. Crois-moi, j'suis un mec, je sais reconnaître un mec qui crève de jalousie parce qu'il voit la meuf qu'il aime en train de discuter avec un parfait inconnu. Tu sais les mecs ils sont patients. Il peut t'attendre pendant des mois s'il le faut. Lui il s'en fout, ça veut pas dire qu'il couche pas avec d'autres meufs à côté pour soulager sa frustration. Donc laisse-le venir à toi, donne-lui sa chance ! »

- « Oui... Tu as peut-être raison.. Mais je ne sais pas... C'est compliqué tu sais... »

- « Ecoute, je vais être honnête avec toi. Par respect pour lui je vais pas te draguer, alors que je ne te cache pas que c'était mon intention. Donc si je ne te drague pas, toi tu dois au moins danser une fois avec lui. Allez va l'inviter ! »

- « On verra ça ! », dit-elle en souriant.

- « Allez tu vas voir, quand on aura fini de discuter, je vais te toucher l'épaule. Ca va le rendre dingue tu verras ! »

Evidemment, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de discuter et qu'il lui toucha l'épaule, Hermione eût l'occasion d'apercevoir Drago qui, le visage fermé par la colère, entraînait Ginny au fumoir. LA jeune femme haussa les épaules, estimant qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal et que s'il la voulait que pour lui il n'avait qu'à lui dire clairement plutôt que de lui faire ces satanées crises de jalousie à la noix ! Elle était une jeune femme libre et indépendante que diable ! S'il ne se décidait pas, tant pis pour lui, ce sera un autre qui prendra sa place ! A peine eût-elle penser cela, que Romain l'invita à danser, elle accepta avec plaisir, s'entendant bien avec le jeune homme et ayant été abandonnée par tout le monde. Ils dansaient alors un zouk quand Drago refit son apparition dans la pièce, accompagné de Ginny. Hermione vit les mâchoires du jeune sorcier se contracter, ses pupilles devinrent deux fentes et il glissa à Ginny quelques mots en serrant les dents. Suite à ces mots, Ginny invita Drago à danser. Elle expliqua plus tard à sa meilleure amie que son amoureux transi lui avait soufflé entre deux grincements de dents « Là par contre, je vais être jaloux... ! », et qu'elle lui avait répondu qu'ils avaient qu'à aller danser pour rendre Hermione jalouse, chose pour laquelle le jeune homme fut étonnement réticent (NDA : TU M'ETONNES ! Déjà qu'il s'ouvre avec Ginny et qu'il est amoureux d'une Sang de Bourbe, mais s'il faut qu'EN PLUS il DANSE avec Ginny ! Elle est complètement barré cette auteure!).

Au cours de la soirée, Hermione passa beaucoup de temps avec Romain et Ginny. Elle se rendit compte qu'après l'épisode « zouk avec Romain », Drago l'ignorait totalement et semblait s'être découvert un intérêt pour son amie Clarisse qu'il draguait ouvertement sous les yeux d'Hermione. « _Y a pas écrit radis sur ma tête hein.. ! J'suis pas totalement débile je sais encore reconnaître une tentative de jalousie. Il semble oublier que je suis la reine de ce genre de coups tordus... ! _», songea-t-elle alors qu'elle riait d'une énième blague de Romain, qui ne la lâchait plus d'une semelle. « _Tu veux jouer, on va jouer._ »

Ginny lui raconta en détails sa discussion avec Drago, et Hermione compris qu'il cherchait à se faire passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas. Du moins, pas avec elle. Le jeune homme aurait dit à Ginny que cela ne servait à rien qu'elle tente de le rendre jaloux, car il n'était pas prêt à se fixer avec quelqu'un etc... La jeune sorcière décida d'ignorer royalement le jeune blondinet, et passa sa soirée à danser et rire avec Romain, à discuter avec Ginny et à danser de façon sensuelle avec Charlène. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Drago les attrape par la taille, Ginny et elle, et danse avec elles. C'est à ce moment là que le vigile vint les prévenir que la boîte n'allait pas tarder à fermer, et Hermione ayant demandé l'heure à Ginny, se leva pour dire à Drago qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir maintenant, les métros ne reprenant du service qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Il répondit que c'était comme ils voulaient, avant de l'attraper par la taille, de la serrer dans ses bras, puis il commença à l'embrasser dans le cou avant de lui chuchoter « **De toute façon, tu sais très bien que, you are my Queen. **». La jeune femme lui adressa un grand sourire et s'échappa à son étreinte en lui lançant qu'elle le savait parfaitement et rejoignit ses amies l'air de rien. Soudain, Romain décida de prendre des photos et Hermione se retrouva à côté de Drago. Deux clichés de notre couple caché furent ainsi immortalisés, dont l'un sur lequel Drago tient fermement Hermione par la taille et celle-ci passe ses bras au tour du cou du blondinet en riant.

Ils finirent par être obligés de quitter la boîte et c'est bras dessus, bras dessous qu'ils se rendirent à la bouche de métro et attendirent qu'elle ouvre, en discutant et prenant des photos. Hermione et Ginny riaient aux dires de Romain, si bien que Drago finit par lui lancer d'arrêter de raconter sa vie. Hermione ne put résister à la tentation de lui répondre que « _Romain n'y peut rien si ce qu'il a à dire est intéressant, LUI !_ », ce qui fit apparaître un sourire tordu sur le visage de Drago. La discussion se dirigea vers le fait que ce dernier avait toujours une drôle de tête sur les photos, et la brunette ne put s'empêcher une fois de plus, de le titiller. Le jeune homme se rapprocha donc d'elle en lui demandant de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Elle s'exécuta en riant et celui-ci la prit dans ses bras avant de lui glisser : « _Tu sais pourquoi j'ai toujours une sale tête sur les photos ? .. Non ?.. Parce que tu n'es pas dessus avec moi._ » et de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou.

Les portes finirent enfin par s'ouvrir et la joyeuse bande se rendit sur le quai en attendant le premier métro et quittèrent par la même occasion Clarisse. Hermione discutait sous-vêtements avec Charlène lorsqu'elle entendit Drago l'interpeller, et une fois qu'elle fut retournée, il lui lança «_ Tu m'intimides tu sais !_ », la jeune sorcière ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, haussa les épaules et retourna à sa discussion, ignorant le jeune homme. Une fois dans le train, tout le monde descendait à la même station sauf Ginny et Hermione qui continuaient encore un bon moment. Au moment de dire au revoir à la brunette, Drago lui prit un baiser volé et partit rejoindre le reste, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, ce qui laissa Hermione pantoise.

Deux jours après, soit le jour de la fête de la musique, Drago invita de nouveau Hermione à sortir, mais cette fois-ci Ginny ne pouvait pas l'accompagner et ce fut Luna qui s'en chargea, ayant fini ses rattrapages elle pouvait récupérer son poste de garde de corps auprès de son amie. Hermione avait supplié Benjamin de les accompagner et celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il la tiendrait au courant, mais n'ayant pas de nouvelles elle se rendit à l'évidence : Benjamin ne viendra pas. Luna et elle avaient rendez-vous avec Charlène et Jennifer, une autre amie de leur fac, juste devant la boîte. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de notre jolie brune lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que Benjamin se trouvait avec ses deux amies. Elle hurla de joie et courut se jeter dans ses bras en le remerciant d'être venu, d'autant plus qu'il lui assura n'être venu uniquement parce qu'elle le lui avait demandé ! Ils se rendirent tous au vestiaire et commencèrent à danser, mettant le feu à la piste comme à leur habitude. Drago avait effectué plusieurs tentatives pour aller discuter en tête à tête avec Luna, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il vit que Benjamin dansait avec Hermione de façon relativement suggestive qu'il se décida à s'asseoir aux côtés de Luna en l'abordant de cette façon : « _Je crois que Benji est en train de draguer ta femme là.. ! _», ce qui manqua de faire s'étouffer Luna avec le verre qu'elle portait à ses lèvres. « _Nan mais on parle de Benji là ! Benji on l'aime, on l'adore mais comme un petit chien ! Comme une peluche quoi !_ ». Hermione remarqua alors la discussion qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et était bien décidée à ce que Luna lui raconte tout en détails dès qu'elles trouveraient un coin tranquille.

Contrairement aux soirées précédentes, l'ambiance n'était pas au rendez-vous, le DJ commençait à gonfler tout le monde à force de mettre 30sec d'une musique puis de la couper avec la mélodie de l'arrivée de Dark Vador, personne ne s'amusait réellement et Drago ne resta finalement que très peu avec leur groupe. Ils décidèrent tous de quitter la boîte en remerciant le ciel d'être le 21 Juin et donc qu'il y ait des métros toute la nuit ! Luna et Hermione rentrèrent toutes les deux dans le petit appartement de la brunette et Luna lui déballa tout ce que Drago avait pu lui confier. Le jeune homme avait avoué à Luna ne pas être très bien en ce moment, mais surtout, il lui avait avoué ne pas avoir réussi à oublier celle dont il était tombé amoureux au début de l'année : Daphné Greengrass. Cette nouvelle fit l'effet d'une massue à notre belle Hermione. Mais Luna se pressa de lui raconter la suite de sa discussion : si Drago était toujours amoureux de Greengrass, il ne pouvait cependant ni s'empêcher ni nier l'existence de sentiments à l'égard d'Hermione. Il avait confié à Luna que tant qu'il n'aurait pas oublié Daphné, il ne se mettrait pas officiellement en couple avec Hermione car il aurait trop peur de la blesser, de se rendre compte que finalement ses sentiments étaient moins forts que ce qu'il croyait comme ce fut le cas avec son ex-petite amie. En effet, Luna se rappelait de ce que son amie lui avait confié : lors de sa rencontre avec Noël, celui-ci lui avait affirmé être célibataire, ce qui n'était pas le cas, et avait trompé son ex-petite amie avec Hermione, bien que celle-ci ne soit pas au courant. La jolie brune avait découvert le pot aux roses quelques semaines plus tard, lorsque le jeune homme s'était embrouillé dans les dates entre sa rencontre avec Hermione et sa séparation.

« Bon, en bref. On est pas plus avancée qu'avant. Parce que le fait qu'il ait des sentiments pour toi, ça tout le monde le savais à part lui hein ! Parce que j'ai quand même dû lui forcer légèrement la main ! Au départ il niait tout en bloc, et quand je lui ai dit d'arrêter de me prendre pour une cruche que dès qu'il te voyait il avait les yeux qui brillaient et tout il a commencé à admettre. Il a fini par s'ouvrir lorsque je lui ai dit qu'au départ tu voulais pas me dire qui c'était et que j'avais découvert son identité directement à cause des regards qu'il te lançait. »

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent par aller se coucher et Hermione dormit très mal. Il était temps et elle le savait. Il le fallait. Elle devait avouer à ses deux meilleures amies la véritable identité de Noël Humphrey. Et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir... Surtout avec Ginny...

**Hermione G. a envoyé un message à Ginny W. et Luna L. !**  
_« Mes petites prunes au caramel,  
Ca vous dirait une aprèm entre filles demain ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous avouer... Et un peu de shopping évitera que vous m'étripiez ! Alors partantes ? »_

**Ginny W. et Luna L. ont envoyé un message à Hermione G. !**

G :_ « Oui bien sûr avec grand plaisir ! Mais tu m'inquiètes ? Que se passe-t-il ? Ne me dis pas que tu es retombée dans les bras de Ron ?! »_  
L : _« Partante aussi, bien sûr. Mais Gin a raison, tu nous inquiètes ! (Gin PARLE PAS DE MALHEUR S'IL TE PLAIT!) »_  
H : _« Ahahaha non non ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a AUCUN risque! »_

Voilà voilààà ! Comment va se passer la révélation du secret ?! Et comment va évoluer la relation Dray/Mione ?! A vos claviers !  
X.O.X.O.

Diabolic Queen


	23. Révélations

Lana NEMESIS : merci pour ta fidélité, voici la révélation du secret d'Hermione !

Les reviews s'essoufflent, je prends ça pour un signe de « Il est temps que l'histoire s'achève » c'est pourquoi il n'y aura plus que deux chapitres à cette histoire. Merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont suivie patiemment et fidèlement depuis maintenant presqu'un an. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur visite. Merci aussi à vous, mes lecteurs fantômes. Merci à ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte et en favoris. Merci à tous.

Diabolic Queen

**Chapitre 22 : Révélations.**

_« J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous avouer... »  
_

* * *

Cette phrase résonnait de manière désagréable aux oreilles de Ginny qui, prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, se mit à redouter l'après-midi entre filles promis par Mione. Luna, de son côté, réfléchissait la tenue qu'elle pourrait porter le lendemain et qui soit en accord avec sa nouvelle trouvaille : des boules d'oreille en forme de carotte violette ! Quant à Hermione je n'ose vous décrire l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait ! Le fait de devoir dévoiler la vérité quant à Drago à ses deux meilleures amies lui semblait juste … INSURMONTABLE !

Elle ne craignait pas tant la réaction de Luna, vu les insinuations (in?)volontaires de celle-ci, Mione était persuadée que la petite blonde était au courant de plus qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Cependant, il n'en était pas de même pour la flamboyante rousse qu'était Ginny. Elle se rappelait encore des conséquences de ses sorts de chauve-furies sur Ron lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés et qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait trompé Hermione avec ce boudin d'Anna... Les photos parues dans la presse étaient assez éloquente et pour le moins risibles ! Rien que le fait d'y penser fit rire la jeune femme qui fut soudain prise d'effroi à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver le même sort le lendemain. Après tout, elle avait menti à Ginny Weasley, sortait avec un Serpentard mais par dessus tout elle sortait avec DRAGO MALEFOY ! La brunette gémit en imaginant toute les tortures que son amie lui ferait subir en apprenant la nouvelle et se maudit d'avoir proposé ce rendez-vous pour tout avouer.

«_ Sois maudit Drago Malefoy... Si je m'en sors, je te jure que tu me le paieras ! _», grommela-t-elle. Pattenrond la regarda d'un air affligé, l'air de dire « tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ma grosse ! » ce qui irrita la jeune femme. Elle lui tira la langue avant de répliquer que ce n'était pas de sa faute donc il fallait bien que ce soit la faute de quelqu'un, et Malefoy était le coupable idéal ! « _Oh, génial ! Maintenant je deviens une folle qui parle avec son chat ! PIRE ! Une folle qui se justifie devant son chat ! Je crois que fréquenter Malefoy m'a fait perdre la quasi totalité de mes neurones.. oui ça doit être ça ! De toute façon je ne vois rien d'autre. Et puis, les absents ont toujours tord n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle parlait à nouveau seule, elle poussa un cri de frustration et s'enfonça dans ses couvertures, en espérant s'y perdre d'ici le lendemain matin. Elle passa sûrement l'une des nuits les plus agitées qui lui furent permis de vivre et c'est affligée de valises sous les yeux si grandes qu'elle aurait pu faire le tour du monde avec qu'elle se réveilla. Et se maudit encore une fois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : « _13h23 ? Oh bah c'est bo... QUOIII ? 13h23 ?! MERDE MERDE MERDE MERDE JE SUIS EN RETAAAAAARD ! J'AI A PEINE 20MIN POUR ME PREPARER ! Bon c'est décidé, je vais me pendre. Adieu monde cruel. […] Bon en même temps vu que Ginny va me tuer de toute façon à quoi bon se salir les mains ? J'aurais quand même apprécier d'avoir le temps pour faire ma toilette mortuaire mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir... !_ »

Et c'est sur ces paroles remplies de joie et de bonheur qu'elle se leva et s'habilla en vitesse avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle attrapa son sac à main, son titre de transport, chaussa ses talons, attrapa in extremis ses clés avant de claquer la porte et de transporter jusqu'au centre commercial. La journée tant redoutée était commencée.

Ginny se trouvait déjà là quand Hermione arriva et elle lui adressa un sourire carnassier gigantesque qui semblait lui dire « je vais te tirer les vers du nez avant que Luna arrive tu vas voir ! », la brunette déglutit péniblement et répondit au sourire de son amie et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer.

« Mais voilà Miss Cachottière ! Tu sais que je n'arrête pas de penser à ce que peut être ton terriiiiible secret ! Miss Je-Sais-Tout aurait-elle triché à un examen ? Ou alors a-t-elle des penchants sexuelles inavouables ? Ou alors ... »

« Calme toi Gin ! Ce n'est rien de tout ça ! Et de toute façon je ne te dirais rien avant l'arrivée de Luna donc tu peux te brosser ! »

« Me brosser ? Quoi je suis décoiffée ?! »

« Mais non banane ! C'est une expression moldue ! Ça veut dire que tu peux toujours courir enfin que tu peux toujours essayer de me tirer les vers du nez tu n'y arriveras pas ! »

« Aaah ! Alors ça c'est ce que tu crois ! Tu ne sais pas jusqu'où Ginny Weasley peut aller pour récolter des informations de type capital ! Même de la bouche de sa meilleure amie ! »

« Sauvée par le gong on dirait Mione ! »

« Luna ! Oui effectivement, tu me sauves la mise ! Une fois de plus … ! »

« Lunaaa ! T'es chiante j'étais sur le point de la faire craquer j'en suis sûre ! Maintenant on va devoir attendre que Mademôiselle veuille bien ouvrir sa bouche ! C'est malin ! »

La jolie rousse se mit à bouder, ce qui déclencha un fou rire auprès de ses deux amies qui n'accentua que d'avantage la bouderie de celle-ci.

« Allez Gin' fais pas la tête, on va faire du … SHOPPING ! Et dans le Londres moldu en plus ! Je suis sûre que tu n'en as jamais fait ? […] Ton silence est éloquent, qui ne dit mot consent n'est-ce pas ? Et puis les moldues ont tellement plus de goût que les sorcières c'est hallucinant ! Tu vas voir toutes les merveilles qu'on va se dégoter ! »

« Tu crois que je pourrais me trouver des boucles d'oreilles en forme de poireau ?... »

Suite à cette intervention de Luna, Ginny ne put rester de marbre et joint son rire à ceux de ses meilleures amies. Hermione passa son bras sous ceux de ses amies et c'est en papotant, en ragotant qu'elles se dirigèrent vers le temple de la mort de la carte bleue. Quatre heures étaient passées et Hermione n'avait toujours rien avoué. Elles finirent par échouer dans un café et sirotaient leurs thés glacés lorsqu'elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida de se lancer.

« Bon.. Les filles comme vous le savez, si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose... Alors voilà ... »

[...]

Drago tenait fermement Hermione dans ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de tuer Luna sous ses coups. La brunette avait le visage déformé par la colère, des larmes colorées par son mascara ornaient ses joues désormais écarlates, ses cheveux avaient repris leur aspect broussailleux de ses années à Poudlard. Mais par dessus tout c'était son regard qui n'était plu reconnaissable : ses iris, d'habitude d'un doux marron couleur chocolat, étaient alors teintés du plus noir des noirs et brillaient d'une haine féroce, pure. Ginny se tenait à leurs côtés, le visage fermé, dur. Elle s'adressa alors à Luna d'une voix sifflante, plus glaciale que le Pôle Nord : « A ta place je fuirais et ne reviendrais jamais. Et je ferais ça genre, MAINTENANT. Pars, et ne te retourne pas. Oublie nous, n'ose ne serait-ce qu'essayer de contacter l'un de nos amis et nous laisserons Hermione te réduire en miettes, suis-je bien claire ? »

Luna, terrifiée et le visage tuméfié par les coups que lui avait asséné celle qu'elle considérait jadis comme sa meilleure amie et qu'elle voyait désormais comme la pire des traîtresses. Les joues cuisantes de honte et parsemées de larmes, elle leur jeta à tous un dernier regard de dégoût avant de disparaître en transplanant. Hermione put enfin s'effondrer, c'était fini. Drago le tint fermement contre lui, jeta un coup d'œil à Ginny qui acquiesça et ils transplanèrent tous deux directement chez Hermione.

Le jeune homme redescendit et rejoignit Ginny dans la cuisine, celle-ci préparant du thé et du café pour remettre tout le monde de ses émotions. Dès qu'elle aperçut le jeune homme elle s'empressa de lui demander des nouvelles de sa meilleure amie :

« Drago ! Comment va-t-elle ? Elle ne s'est pas blessée ?! »

« Non, non.. Elle va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Du moins.. Physiquement. Car mentalement elle a l'air terrassée ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue dans cet état ! Même à Poudlard ou quand elle s'engueule avec Harry ! »

« Même quand ça c'est fini avec Ron elle n'était pas comme ça... Mon dieu quelle horreur... Elle a bien faillit tuer Luna ce soir... Tu imagines ?! Hermione tuer quelqu'un de ses propres mains ?! Pire encore l'une de ses meilleures amies ?! »

« Brrr... Rien que d'y penser ça me donne la nausée... Mais justement ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Elle m'a dit qu'elle passait l'après-midi avec vous deux à faire du shopping et elle a débarqué comme une furie en fin d'après-midi en disant qu'elle allait commettre un meurtre ! Avant de transplaner à nouveau ! Heureusement j'ai pu m'agripper à elle à ce moment-là sinon, je ne donne pas cher de la peau de Luna Lovegood... ! »

« En même temps c'est pas comme si elle ne l'avait pas cherché... C'est une belle salope ! »

« Que.. ?! Quoi ?! Ginny explique moi ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Explique moi ce qui a bien pu mettre Hermione dans un tel état ? Dis le moi où je retrouve Lovegood et je la torture jusqu'à ce qu'elle me réponde ! »

« Je suis bien tentée de te laisser la torturer... Ca lui ferait les pieds... », dit-elle pensive

« WEASLEY ! Je ne RIGOLE PAS ! »

« Hihihi elle t'a bien changé notre petite Mione ! »

Drago la fusille du regard.

« Ahah excuse moi, je cherche juste un peu à me détendre après tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui... »

« Ginny... ! »

« Okay okay je t'explique ! Bon. Hier, Hermione nous a envoyé un message à toutes les deux pour nous proposer de faire les soldes aujourd'hui car elle avait quelque chose d'important à nous dire. Bon entre nous, je le savais mais bref ! Pendant tout l'après-midi elle n'a pas osé aborder le sujet, jusqu'à ce que... »

**0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0 *FLASHBACK* ****0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**  


_« Les filles comme vous le savez, si je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui c'est pour vous annoncer quelque chose... Alors voilà … Comme vous le savez, je disons fréquente un mec, Noël, depuis bah peu de temps après mon anniversaire. Ce n'est pas toujours simple, mais lui et moi c'est comme ça. On est comme des aimants, on s'attire irrémédiablement c'est physique, chimique tout ce que vous voulez. C'est une évidence, une obligation en fait. Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle attirance et une telle alchimie avant. Enfin ça vous le savez ! (rire gêné) Je vous bassine assez avec lui pour ça ! Mais il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez à propos de lui. »_

_Luna - « Quoi ? Il est gay ? C'est le fils de Voldy ? »_

_Ginny - « Chhhhht Luna ! Laisse la tranquille ! On t'écoute Mione ! »_

_La jolie brune adressa un sourire reconnaissant à sa meilleure amie, inspira un grand coup et se lança :_

_« Voilà. Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que si je vous ai caché cela jusque là ce n'est pas par manque de confiance en vous ou quoique ce soit. Cela m'a pesé depuis le début et vu l'évolution de ma relation avec lui il est temps que je me libère de ce poids et surtout que je vous avoue mon plus grand secret. Noël Humphrey ne s'appelle pas vraiment Noël Humphrey. En vérité, il s'appelle ... »_

_L - « Sérieux ?! On le connaît ?! C'est un sorcier ?! »_

_G - « Oui Luna. On le connaît. Très bien même. »_

_Les deux jeunes femmes la regardèrent interloquées._

_« Mione tu as prévenu Ginny et tu m'as laissée de côté ?! Sympas les copines quoi ! »_

_« Gin tu étais au courant ?! Mais depuis quand ?! Et comment ça se fait ?! »_

_« Luna, non Mione ne m'a rien dit, si tu avais été assez attentive aux détails toi aussi tu l'aurais remarqué. Hermione, je suis au courant depuis notre première sortie en boîte ensemble, en avril. Quand j'ai vu le regard qu'il posait sur toi, ses manières, la façon qu'il a de se recoiffer etc... Ca crevait les yeux ! »_

_« Bon ça suffit le jeu des devinettes ! QUI EST NOËL BORDEL ?! »_

_« Eh bien, en vérité je suis amoureuse de ... »_

_« Drago Malefoy. »_

_« GINNY ! »_

_« Bah quoi ? C'est la vérité non ? J'avais vu juste ! »_

_« Oui d'accord mais c'est pas une raison ! C'était à moi de le dire pas à toi ! Et puis d'ailleurs on a quelques petites choses à régler toi et moi là dessus ! »_

_Luna les regardaient toutes les deux d'un air ailleurs, complètement abasourdie par la nouvelle. « _Comment Mione avait-elle pu tous les trahir ?! Comment avait-elle pu ne serait-ce qu'accepter qu'il la regarde tout en sachant sa véritable identité ?! Et depuis quand la connaissait-elle ? Comment pouvaient-elles se chamailler de la sorte comme s'il s'agissait de choisir le programme télé qu'elles allaient regarder ce soir ?!_ »_

_Se rendant compte de l'absence de réactions et le silence de Luna, les deux sorcières cessèrent leurs chamailleries et se tournèrent vers leur amie, inquiètes._

_H - « Lu'.. ? Tu.. Tu vas bien ? »_

_Elle se tourna vers celle qu'elle considérait jadis comme une amie et la regarda d'un air répugné, les traits déformés par le dégoût et la haine avant de s'adresser à elle d'une voix à la limite de l'hystérie :_

_« SI JE VAIS BIEN ?! COMMENT OSES-TU NE SERAIT-CE QUE ME POSER LA QUESTION GRANGER ?! »_

_« Luna calme toi, nous sommes dans un lieu public là ! »_

_« J'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE GRANGER ! ET TOI WEASLEY COMMENT FAIS-TU POUR CONTINUER A LA REGARDER EN FACE ET A ETRE AUSSI CALME HEIN ? »_

_« Luna. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, alors assied toi et écoute nous. »_

_« NON ! Vous me répugnez. Comment peux-tu trahir ton clan ? Ta famille ? Tes amis ? Tout ça pour cette misérable fouine ?! Comment peux-tu encore te regarder dans une glace ? Après avoir rejetté tes principes ! Pire, tu as joyeusement piétiné et réduit en cendres tout ce pourquoi tu t'es battue pendant cette putain de guerre ! Rappelle moi où était ton prince charmant pendant la guerre ?! Rappelle moi grâce à qui les Mangemorts sont rentrés dans Poudlard ?! TU ES AMOUREUSE D'UN MANGEMORT MERDE ! D'UN ASSASSIN ! D'UN VIOLEUR ! D'UN... ! »_

_Le bruit d'une gifle retentit dans le café. Luna porta la main à sa joue rougie par la violence du coup en regardant Hermione d'un air effaré, qui se tenait debout, le souffle court, les yeux brillants de colère._

_« Maintenant Luna tu vas t'asseoir et TOUT DE SUITE ! Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles ! Tu ne sais même pas ce que Drago a pu faire pendant la guerre pour notre clan ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il a subi de la part de son père ! Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir eu un père aussi présent et aimant que le tien Lovegood ! Alors cesse d'être aussi égoïste et écoute moi ! Laisse moi t'expliquer mon choix ! »_

_Luna ricana avant de lui répondre séchement :_

_« Ooh pauvre petit bébé Malefoy ! Son méchant papounet Lucius lui a mis une fessée avant qu'il aille au lit parce qu'il n'a pas réussi à tuer tous les Sangs de Bourbe de Poudlard ? Tu t'en souviens de cela « Mione » hein ? Le surnom affectueux donné par ce cher Malefoy pendant toutes ces années ! Pendant SEPT PUTAINS D'ANNEES ! »_

_« Luna si tu laissais Hermione t'expliquer tu comprendrais ! Je les ai vus ensemble et c'est tellement évident ! Je suis sûre qu'elle a de bonnes raisons pour le faire alors écoutons-là ! S'il te plaît ! »_

_« Nan mais écoutez ça ! Le petit chienchien Ginny qui vient au secours de sa maîtresse ! Moi vivante, JAMAIS tu m'entends bien ? JAMAIS Granger ne sera heureuse avec Malefoy ! Je le jure sur la tête de tous les Ronflaks Cornus de la planète ! »_

_« Je vais la tuer. Je te jure que je vais la tuer. »_

_« Mione calme toi ! »_

_ Trop tard. La jeune femme s'était ruée sur son ancienne amie en hurlant de rage, renversant au passage tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, éclaboussant ainsi toutes les personnes présentes aux alentours. Elle manqua Luna de peu, celle-ci ayant transplané, seul son rire résonnait de manière démoniaque dans le café. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle se rendit compte de la pagaille et rougit de honte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil suppliant à Ginny et s'enfuit en courant dans les rues de Londres »_

******0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0** *FIN DU FLASHBACK* **0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0**  


« Et je suppose que la suite tu la connais, Mione a dû rentrer chez elle, pleurer à chaudes larmes le fait d'avoir le cœur brisé par Luna puis laisser sa colère et sa peur de te perdre reprendre le dessus et foncer chez toi. »

Le soleil se levait déjà à la fin de son récit et Drago n'avait pas prononcé un mot ou même bougé ne serait-ce qu'un cil durant celui-ci. Lorsqu'elle lui fit signe de la main pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours là, il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer distinctement ces quatre mots : « Je vais tuer Lovegood. »

« Non Malefoy, tu ne vas rien faire du tout, ce serait trop simple ! »

« Tu as raison. Je vais la kidnapper, l'enfermer dans le Manoir Malefoy, la torturer, et quand enfin mon courroux et celui d'Hermione seront passés, ou alors si elle nous ennuie trop, alors là je la tuerais ! », dit-il en faisant un immense sourire heureux à Ginny.

« _Bien qu'il ait changé grâce à Mione, il me fait toujours flipper de temps en temps.. !_ », songea Ginny. Elle s'apprêtait à lui suggérer quelques sorts de torture mais fut prise de court par une voix ensommeillée et étrangement calme :

« Non mon cœur, tu ne vas tuer personne. Et encore moins torturer. Tu n'as pas les mains sales, et je ne permettrais pas à Lovegood de commencer à te salir les mains, ce serait lui donner trop d'importance. C'est à moi de le faire. Mais je ne ferais rien. Tant qu'elle ne menace aucune des personnes que j'aime. »

A suivre...

Voilà voilààà :) un peu d'action ahaha j'avoue que je commençais à me dire que c'était un peu planplan et que je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre ! Même si j'ai mis un temps infini ^^' Reviews please ! (L)

Diabolic Queen !


End file.
